D'un été à un autre …
by Alice Loves Rock Music
Summary: La Guerre est finit, les survivants décident de profiter de la vie, Hermione y compris, sans pour autant tomber dans l'abus … Quoique s'enfuir de Poudlard pour aller en boite avec ses amis Moldus peut être considéré comme tel ! Et Minerva dans tout ça ?
1. Les amis d'enfance

**D'un été à un autre …**

_La Guerre est finit, les survivants décident de profiter de la vie, Hermione y compris, sans pour autant tomber dans l'abus … Quoique s'enfuir de Poudlard pour aller en boite avec ses amis Moldus peut être considéré comme tel ! Et Minerva dans tout ça ? _

**Chapitre 1**

**Les amis d'enfance.**

Hermione était paresseusement allongée sur son lit, elle entendait vaguement ses parents s'agiter à l'étage en-dessous. Habituellement elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire, mais en cet après-midi d'été c'était ce qu'elle trouvait le plus approprié... Elle laissa son esprit vagabonder sur l'année qui venait de se dérouler. Sa sixième année scolaire au Collège Poudlard n'avait pas été de tout repos, en effet tout le monde avait enfin pris conscience que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était bel et bien de retour. Ils en avaient surtout eu la confirmation avec l'attaque des Mangemorts à la fin de l'année. Hermione se souvenait trop bien de ce soir-là, et malgré elle, la brune se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Elle était en train de faire sa ronde avec la Préfète de Serpentard, qui n'était autre que Pansy Parkinson. Elle avait maudit Dumbledore cette année-là, il avait eu l'excellente idée de faire des binômes pour ce genre de tâches, et sans surprise réelle Gryffondor et Serpentard avaient été associés. Cependant, cette idée n'était pas une énième folie du Directeur, c'était pleinement justifié, c'était avant tout pour que les Maisons se soudent, soient ensemble dans l'adversité que représentaient les Mangemorts, et à leur tête Voldemort. De plus, le fait d'être par deux permettait d'éviter les attaques d'élèves, qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes dans l'enceinte du Collège. Hermione n'avait pas forcément été rassurée d'être en compagnie de Pansy, une Serpentard pure et dure, mais elle fut surprise de se rendre compte qu'elle tenait son rôle à cœur, et qu'elle n'hésitait pas à réprimander les autres élèves qui s'en prenaient à des plus jeunes ou à des sorciers d'origine Moldue. Au début cela avait intrigué la Préfète de Gryffondor, mais elle n'avait pas osé lui en parler, jusqu'à une nuit de Février...

Elles étaient en train de vérifier le couloir qui longeait la Grande Salle, quand Hermione trouva le courage de lui demander pourquoi elle ne la traitait plus comme une Sang de Bourbe. La réponse fut longue à venir, mais la Serpentard lui annonça qu'elle n'était plus jeune et manipulable, et qu'elle pouvait se forger ses idées toute seule à présent. Cela avait été bref, mais cela sonnait comme une trêve entre les deux Préfètes. C'est ainsi que les rondes qu'elle faisait en compagnie de Pansy cessèrent d'être des corvées, elles ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais une sorte de respect s'était installé entre elles.

Le soir de l'attaque, elles marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir qui menait à la Salle Commune des Serdaigles lorsqu'apparurent devant les deux Préfètes une vingtaine de Mangemorts, Bellatrix à leur tête. Les baguettes furent levées à l'unisson, les deux élèves se tenaient face à leurs adversaires, toujours en silence. Bellatrix fit un signe de tête aux autres Mangemorts qui s'éclipsèrent dans la seconde. Hermione savait qu'elle aurait dû faire quelque chose, mais elle était paralysée par la peur, se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle avait fait face aux serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Pansy, tu n'as rien à craindre de moi... ricana Bellatrix, qui était seule face à elles. Tu as le sang presque plus pur que Nott. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de cette Sang de Bourbe de Granger. » cracha-t-elle.

Hermione regarda nerveusement Pansy, qu'allait faire l'autre Préfète ? Oserait-elle faire face à la plus fidèle des Mangemorts ? Pansy fit un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était toujours de son côté. La Gryffondor savait ce qui allait se passer, elles avaient parlé quelquefois de ce qu'il faudrait faire dans ce genre de situation. Hermione compta jusqu'à cinq après le clin d'œil de l'autre Préfète et s'élança dans le couloir opposé juste au moment où Pansy jetait un sort à Bellatrix. Alors qu'elle courait le plus vite possible vers les Quartiers personnels de sa Directrice de Maison, la brune entendait des bruits de combat entre Bellatrix et la Serpentard. Elle pria pour que cette dernière puisse s'en sortir.

Une fois devant la porte de Minerva McGonagall, elle frappa aussi fort qu'elle le put. L'occupante sortit vite en entendant les coups désespérés contre sa porte. Son élève préférée lui raconta le plus rapidement possible ce qui venait de se passer quelques minutes auparavant. Le Professeur de Métamorphose comprit tout de suite l'importance du récit de la brune, d'un geste de baguette elle lança un signal aux autres professeurs pour qu'ils viennent l'aider. Le Patronus en forme de chat disparut derrière un mur et la plus âgée des deux femmes se tourna vers Hermione et lui posa ses mains sur les épaules.

« Fais attention à toi, Hermione. »

Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà son professeur courait en direction d'explosions qui se faisaient entendre dans un couloir adjacent. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour se reprendre et comprendre que Poudlard était attaqué, et que maintenant c'était eux les soldats. La brune s'élança en direction de sa Salle Commune où elle se rendit compte que des Mangemorts se battaient déjà contre des élèves, elle reconnut dans le lot Ron, Ginny, Lavande, Dean, Colin, Neville et Seamus. Elle se joignit à eux, il fallut quelques minutes mais les membres de l'AD furent plus puissants que les deux Mangemorts qui se tenaient face à eux. Le groupe de Gryffondor se divisa en deux, certains restèrent dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour protéger les plus jeunes, pendant que d'autres partaient à l'aventure dans le Château afin de débusquer les adversaires restants.

La Préfète faisait partie de ceux-là, ainsi que Ron, Lavande et Ginny. Alors qu'elle courait plus qu'elle ne marchait dans les couloirs de son école, Hermione vit son professeur de Sortilèges se battre en compagnie de Pansy contre Dolohov. La brune sourit en voyant que la Serpentard avait échappé à Bellatrix. Elle apprit plus tard que Dumbledore était arrivé à temps, averti de l'attaque surprise des Mangemorts par Severus Rogue quelques minutes auparavant. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de trop penser à son soulagement qu'un sort la frôla, les Carrow frère et sœur se tenaient fièrement devant eux. La panique envahit l'esprit des Gryffondor, ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient quasiment aucune chance contre les deux Mangemorts, lorsque soudain apparurent dans le couloir des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ; Remus, Tonks ainsi que Maugrey. Le combat s'engagea sans préambule, mais il ne dura pas longtemps, la supériorité numérique eut raison des Mangemorts. Dans le château, les serviteurs de Voldemort devaient faire face à la fois aux Professeurs, aux Membres de l'Ordre, aux Aurors ainsi qu'aux élèves qui avaient pour la plupart fait partie de l'AD.

Les Mangemorts eurent des renforts, et certains élèves se battaient avec eux, tels que Crabbe, Goyle et autres Serpentards mais aussi Nathan Ray, un Gryffondor de Septième année. Luna dut se battre contre un autre Serdaigle de son année, tandis que les jumelles Patil étaient aux prises avec une Cinquième année de Gryffondor. Cependant ce ne fut plus suffisant, trop étaient morts. Ce fut pour cette raison que Voldemort en personne atterrit dans Poudlard, plus qu'énervé contre ses fidèles. L'ultime combat eut lieu dans la Grande Salle, Dumbledore avait engagé un duel contre le Lord Noir, il ne faisait aucun doute que le plus vieux des deux sorciers était le plus puissant, à ses côtés Minerva McGonagall se battait contre une Bellatrix plus déchaînée que jamais, mais malgré cela elle n'arrivait pas à avoir l'avantage contre son ancien professeur.

Lorsqu'Harry Potter atteignit la Grande Salle, le Directeur de Poudlard lui céda sa place. Ce n'était pas à lui de tuer le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le seul qui pouvait en venir à bout, définitivement, c'était le Survivant. Hermione vit du coin de l'œil son professeur de Métamorphose lancer un coup fatal à Bellatrix qui tomba avec un bruit sourd. La Salle devint silencieuse après le cri de rage de Voldemort, dorénavant la suite des évènements ne dépendait que de l'issue du combat. Personne n'osa bouger pendant quelques minutes, Mangemorts comme Membres de l'Ordre et Aurors regardaient le combat qui avait lieu face à eux. Le duel dura plus de trente minutes mais pour les gens présents dans la Grande Salle, cela sembla durer seulement trente secondes. Alors que Voldemort lançait un énième Avada Kedavra en direction de son adversaire, le Survivant contra le sort, qui atteignit en plein cœur le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il fallut attendre une minute avant qu'un mouvement ne soit fait sur la scène du combat, ce fut Rookwood qui tomba à genoux, comprenant que son Maître était mort, pour de vrai cette fois-ci. Comme un signal, Macnair et Jugson tentèrent de s'enfuir mais furent vite rattrapés par Severus Rogue.

Pour Hermione, ce fut le flou dans son esprit pendant une dizaine de minutes, elle serra Harry dans ses bras en le félicitant, puis sourit à Minerva qui lui dit qu'elle était heureuse de la voir saine et sauve, et elle entendit Dumbledore annoncer que tous les Mangemorts présents avaient été neutralisés. Mais lorsque la Gryffondor fut sortie de la Grande Salle, elle fit face à la réalité, les Mangemorts n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir subi des pertes. Elle vit avec horreur le corps sans vie de Parvati, sa jumelle était en pleurs sur sa poitrine, elle voulut s'arrêter mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire. Ce fut ensuite Maugrey qu'elle trouva mort, entouré de Tonks et Remus qui semblaient mal en point. Peu d'élèves étaient morts, les Membres de l'Ordre et les Aurors les avaient bien défendus. Les pertes les plus élevées étaient parmi les Aurors... Mais malgré tout, Colin avait laissé sa vie dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour protéger son frère. Neville n'était pas mort, mais il était très mal en point. Et la liste ne s'arrêtait pas là. Les Weasley avaient perdu un membre de la famille, Percy. Il était mort en prenant de plein fouet un sort qui était destiné à Ginny. Même si l'ancien Préfet n'était pas un membre de la famille très apprécié par Hermione, elle se sentit très triste. Le Château avait été très endommagé aussi, cependant la brune avait confiance en ses professeurs, et se doutait qu'il serait vite remis sur pied.

Hermione fut interrompue dans ses pensées par sa mère qui l'appelait. La jeune sorcière dévala les escaliers et sauta la dernière marche pour se trouver face à sa mère qui la regardait en souriant, puis elle demanda à sa fille d'aller jeter les poubelles.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer, elle fut interpellée dans la rue, elle vit plus loin l'une de ses anciennes amies de classe qui courait vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Mon Dieu ! Hermione Granger ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé te revoir ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Sophie, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir. »

L'ancienne amie de la sorcière ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup changé, elle était toujours brune aux cheveux raides, et semblait toujours avoir son caractère pétillant, accompagné d'une grande joie de vivre. Sophie était l'une des amies qui avait le plus manqué à Hermione durant ces dernières années qu'elle avait passées dans le monde Magique.

« A qui le dis-tu ! Tu es là pour combien de temps ?

- Un mois environ.

- C'est super, donc ce soir tu es là ?

- Heu... Oui.

- Parfait. Ce soir chez moi, on va faire une soirée. Rien de bien spécial, on va juste regarder un film. Il faut que tu viennes, il y aura Gavin et Charlene! Et aussi deux amis du Lycée.

- J'avoue que je suis tentée, ça me ferait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Bien, à neuf heures chez moi. J'habite toujours au bout de la rue ! A plus tard. »

Hermione regarda son amie rentrer chez elle. Elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir, pour retrouver trois de ses anciens amis. Elle savait que ce serait différent des soirées qu'elle passait avec Ron, Harry ou Ginny. Il n'y aurait pas de magie, ni de guerre et elle devait avouer que cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup.

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione traversa la rue pour se rendre chez Sophie. La porte s'ouvrit sur la brune, mais la seconde d'après elle se retrouvait étouffée dans une étreinte, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir qui la tenait dans ses bras. Mais elle attribua cette accolade chaleureuse à Gavin, puisque c'était un homme qu'elle avait dans les bras.

« Lâche-la ! Tu vas la tuer ! » s'exclama une voix, celle de Charlene, une blonde à peine plus grande qu'elle.

Gavin se détacha de la sorcière, cette dernière constata qu'il s'était beaucoup développé physiquement, il avait les épaules bien carrées, mais il avait gardé ses cheveux bruns et ses yeux bleus. Son ancien camarade de classe était toujours aussi mignon que dans ses souvenirs.

« Désolé Mione, mais ça fait si longtemps, je suis content de retrouver ma petite Clochette ! »

Hermione se mit à rire, cela faisait des siècles qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ce surnom, qui avait été le sien pendant une bonne partie de son primaire.

« Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir, tous les deux. » dit-elle en prenant la blonde dans ses bras à son tour.

Sophie présenta les deux seules personnes qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, il s'agissait de Steven et de Juliette, des amis de ses anciens camarades de classe. Le groupe se dirigea vers le salon où Sophie avait préparé à boire et à manger.

« Alors Gavin, tu as pris du muscle depuis la dernière fois ! »

Le jeune homme sourit et passa un bras autour de l'épaule de la sorcière.

« Oui, tu vois, depuis quelques années je fais du Rugby.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Avec Steven, on fait partie de la même équipe. »

Effectivement, Steven avait la même carrure que Gavin, mais contrairement à lui ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux marron. Au cours de la soirée, Hermione put constater qu'il n'était pas timide, il engagea la conversation avec elle à plusieurs reprises. Il semblait très proche de Gavin, ils n'arrêtaient pas de faire les imbéciles dès que l'occasion se présentait. Malgré elle Hermione ne put s'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec les jumeaux Weasley. Juliette semblait la plus posée de tout le groupe, Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle aimait beaucoup lire elle aussi. Les deux jeunes filles engagèrent une conversation sur un livre qu'elles avaient lu, au grand dam des autres présents dans la salle, qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'elles disaient.

« Dis Hermione, que fais-tu samedi soir ? demanda Gavin après avoir évité un coussin que venait de lui envoyer Charlene.

- Heu rien...

- Mauvaise réponse ! la coupa le Rugbyman.

- Tu sors avec nous, on va en boîte. » le compléta Steven, ne faisant que conforter Hermione dans l'idée qu'ils ressemblaient à Fred et George.

L'élève de Poudlard ne refusa pas l'invitation, au plus grand plaisir du groupe. Sophie s'assit près d'elle et commença à lui poser des questions sur son école et ses amis. Hermione, qui s'attendait à un moment ou un autre à ces questions, ne fit aucune erreur en lui répondant puisque l'autre brune sembla satisfaite de ses réponses. La fin de soirée arriva trop vite pour Hermione, mais elle se rassura en se disant que samedi elle allait pouvoir revoir le petit groupe.

**A suivre**


	2. Harry et les Moldus

**Chapitre 2**

**Harry et les Moldus.**

Samedi soir arriva plus vite que prévu, et Hermione se retrouva pour la deuxième fois de la semaine à frapper chez Sophie. Cette dernière la rejoignit peu de temps après, les deux amies d'enfance partirent en direction du Paradize, lieu de rendez-vous de la troupe. Alors que la voiture de la jeune Moldue filait à toute allure sur la route, elle demanda à Hermione si elle avait son permis. La sorcière ne lui mentit pas réellement en lui disant qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps, et que de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'âge.

« Tu n'avais qu'à redoubler en primaire, comme moi ! » lui répondit la jeune conductrice en riant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elles entrèrent dans la boîte, où de la musique Electro se faisait entendre. Sophie se mit à chanter l'air qui passait, et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus au courant des nouveautés musicales Moldues. Elles trouvèrent les deux Rugbymen au bar, et tout comme quelques jours auparavant, Hermione eut droit à une chaleureuse accolade de Gavin mais aussi de Steven. La brune avait déjà remarqué à quel point le brun était tactile dans son enfance, mais cela s'était aggravé avec le temps. Steven leur dit que les filles étaient déjà sur la piste de danse, et qu'elles les attendaient. Sophie ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle entraîna la brune par la main, au milieu de la foule. Apparemment Sophie avait aussi gardé son amour pour la danse, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Hermione. Tandis qu'elle dansait sur une chanson qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose, la sorcière se rappela du Bal de Noël du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, elle avait passé une fabuleuse soirée avec Krum, qui était un très bon danseur. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'elle était tombée sous le charme du Bulgare, qui resterait à jamais son premier amour.

Soudain une vieille chanson se fit entendre dans la boîte et Hermione regarda Sophie, l'air surpris.

« Du Elvis ? s'exclama-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je sais choisir où aller quand même.»

Et la Moldue prit la main d'Hermione et la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de se mettre à danser un rock avec elle. Le rock qu'elle partagea avec son amie fit partir la sorcière dans ses souvenirs des fêtes d'anniversaire qu'organisait sa mère lorsqu'elle était petite. Déjà à cette époque, elle et Sophie dansaient le rock dans le salon de la maison des Granger. Hermione put constater que son amie s'était même améliorée... Alors qu'elle faisait un énième tour sur elle-même, elle vit que Gavin et Steven s'étaient joints à Charlene et Juliette pour danser avec elles. Il y eut un second rock, que la Gryffondor dansa avec Gavin, elle put se rendre compte qu'il dansait très bien, même s'ils n'étaient pas aussi coordonnés que lorsqu'elle dansait avec Sophie.

« Comment vous dansiez le rock avant que j'arrive ? demanda Hermione entre deux pas de danse. Vous êtes un nombre impair.

- Bah, souvent on faisait des roulements, ou on s'arrangeait pour se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. » lui répondit Gavin avec un clin d'œil.

La jeune femme se mit à rire au commentaire de son ami. Quelques heures après, le groupe d'amis se tenait devant la boîte, ils parlaient depuis une bonne demi-heure des projets qu'ils avaient pour la semaine qui arrivait. Ils programmèrent donc une soirée vidéo chez Juliette, car lors de la précedente soirée chez Sophie la télévision n'avait même pas été allumée, le plaisir de Charlene, Gavin et Sophie à retrouver Hermione avait donné lieu à de nombreuses discussions, où Steven et Juliette apprirent qui elle était et vice versa. Le samedi suivant était aussi réservé pour une autre sortie dans la boîte qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Sophie raccompagna la sorcière jusque chez elle, et Hermione partit se coucher le plus vite possible. Elle avait passé une bonne soirée, mais épuisante aussi. Cependant elle fut réveillée le lendemain, ou quelques heures plus tard, par une chouette qui toquait à sa fenêtre. Comme l'animal rentrait dans la pièce, la jeune femme encore à demi endormie reconnut Hedwige. Elle donna un gâteau à la chouette tout en lisant la lettre que lui avait écrite Harry.

_Salut Hermione,_

_J'espère que ton été se passe bien, le mien est épuisant, je n'arrête pas. Je ne peux quasiment jamais sortir de chez Sirius sans que tout le monde ne veule me féliciter et me remercier. Je comprends leur soulagement, mais ça devient flippant des fois..._

_Je suis retourné chez les Dursley pour leur dire que je quittais définitivement leur maison. Ce fut étrange... Sans surprise, Vernon était heureux, il m'a à peine salué. Ensuite il y a eu Dudley, il m'a serré la main et m'a souhaité bonne chance pour mon futur, c'était assez étrange. Puis il est parti dans le salon avec son père. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec Pétunia. C'était le summum du bizarre, elle avait les larmes aux yeux et elle m'a pris dans ses bras. Je peux te dire que je n'en revenais pas ! Et alors que je pensais avoir tout vu, elle s'est excusée pour son comportement et elle m'a dit que je pouvais revenir quand je voulais. J'étais complément choqué ! Pour être honnête je soupçonne Dumbledore de lui avoir envoyé une lettre avec le récit que ce qui s'est passé dans ma vie, car alors que j'étais en train de partir elle m'a remercié d'avoir vengé sa sœur. Je pense qu'en fait elle m'en voulait de la mort de ma mère. Je ne sais pas trop, je suis un peu perdu._

_Sinon je suis passé voir Neville, il s'est réveillé et il va beaucoup mieux. Apparemment il pourra remarcher sans problèmes, mais il aura une cicatrice à vie dans le dos... Je ne suis plus le seul maintenant... Mais il dit qu'il aime bien, ça fait viril selon lui ! J'ai bien ri quand il m'a dit ça. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Ron aussi, il est avec sa famille en Roumanie, mais je suppose que tu as reçu son hibou toi aussi. _

_Vous me manquez tous les deux, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir bientôt._

_Je t'embrasse. Harry._

Hermione eut soudain une idée, elle se précipita jusqu'à son téléphone et composa le numéro de Sophie. Trois sonneries plus tard elle entendit la voix rauque de son amie, apparemment elle l'avait réveillée.

« Hermione ? Mais tu dors jamais ? Il n'est que neuf heures !

- Désolée... Je me demandais si on pouvait prendre le petit déjeuner chez toi, il faut que je te parle.

- Oula... Ça a l'air sérieux, répondit la Moldue qui semblait réveillée.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas !

- Très bien, à tout de suite alors. »

La jeune femme prit un paquet de cookies et partit à pied jusque chez son amie.

« Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

- J'ai un ami, Harry, tu sais, je t'ai parlé de lui.

- Celui qui a perdu ses parents ? demanda prudemment l'autre brune.

- Oui, je sens qu'il ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Et je me disais qu'il pourrait venir chez moi ce week-end, tu crois que les autres seraient d'accord ?

- Mais bien sûr enfin ! Invite-le, n'aie pas peur, on ne va pas le manger !

- Ca je ne sais pas... »

Les anciennes camarades de classe se mirent à rire et parlèrent de la soirée de la veille tout en mangeant les cookies que la sorcière avait pris.

« Et sinon dis-moi, il est mignon ce Harry ? demanda malicieusement Sophie.

- Heu... »

Hermione sourit, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au physique de son ami sorcier.

« Oui, il est assez mignon... Mais je peux te dire que c'est pas ce qui manque dans notre école.

- Vraiment ? Quel dommage que je ne sois pas avec toi... Ici c'est la rue pour ça...

- Bah, Steven et Gavin ne sont pas mal...

- Oui mais j'aime pas trop... Ils sont trop musclés... Et surtout, ce sont mes amis, rien de plus !

- Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas. »

La sorcière prit un autre cookie, et son interlocutrice lui demanda si elle avait quelqu'un en vue en ce moment. La Gryffondor se mordit la lèvre... Devait-elle dire à son amie pour qui elle avait le béguin depuis quelques temps ?

« Haa... Un silence... J'ai touché juste ! C'est qui ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en sautillant sur place.

Hermione soupira, après tout elle n'avait rien à perdre.

« C'est quelqu'un de mon école, en fait c'est une prof... »

Sophie eut une lueur étrange dans les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant la Gryffondor regretta son aveu.

« Je ne suis même pas étonnée !

- Comment ça ?

- Tu aimes tellement les cours qu'il fallait que tu sois amoureuse d'un prof !

- Je ne suis pas amoureuse ! dit Hermione, mais un rougissement la trahit.

- C'est une prof de quoi ? demanda Sophie, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas vu les joues rouges de son amie.

- De sciences. »

Hermione s'était dit que si Minerva McGonagall avait été une enseignante Moldue, elle aurait sûrement opté pour les sciences, comme la biologie ou la physique.

« Elle a quel âge ? »

La jeune femme grimaça, la question à ne pas poser. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle allait avoir soixante ans, dans le monde Moldu cela faisait très vieux.

« Elle va bientôt en faire quarante... »

Sophie hocha la tête et demanda des détails supplémentaires, sur son physique, sa façon d'être. A la fin de la conversation, elle en conclut que c'était tout à fait le genre de personne qu'elle voyait pour Hermione, bien qu'elle sente que son amie avait changé. Elle semblait bien plus mûre que la plupart des filles de son âge, plus mûre qu'elle aussi, mais elle sentait bien qu'au fond, Hermione Granger restait Hermione Granger.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je dois dire que c'est une surprise, la réaction de ta famille. Sauf pour Vernon bien sûr , toujours aussi intelligent apparemment, mais Dudley semble avoir mûri. Quant à ta tante, comme toi je suis sciée, je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Mais je suis heureuse pour toi que cela finisse de cette façon, en fait. _

_J'ai reçu la lettre de Ron aussi, j'espère qu'il va mieux que la dernière fois qu'on l'a vu, enfin il ne peut qu'aller mieux, après tout l'enterrement d'un frère n'est pas l'endroit où l'on est le plus heureux... Bref, il semble se remettre petit à petit... J'ose à peine imaginer comment doit être Molly... C'est cruel pour eux. _

_Quant à moi, mon été se passe bien, j'ai en ai passé une grande partie avec mes parents, on est retournés en France. Dernièrement j'ai retrouvé un groupe d'amis de mon primaire, des Moldus donc. Je dois avouer que cela fait du bien, ils n'ont pas conscience qu'il existe un autre monde, ni de la guerre qui vient d'avoir lieu et des morts qui en résultent. Ils semblent si innocents, cela me redonne une bouffée d'air frais. Mais assez parlé, tu vas pouvoir t'en rendre compte par toi-même car je t'invite chez moi ce week-end... J'espère vraiment que tu pourras venir... _

_Réponds-moi vite !_

_Gros bisous. Hermione. _

Contente de sa lettre, la Gryffondor la donna à Hedwige qui s'envola juste après. La réponse du Survivant arriva dans la soirée, pour la plus grande joie d'Hermione, son ami avait accepté son invitation.

Comme prévu, le jeune sorcier frappa à la porte de sa meilleure amie le samedi soir. Ce fut sa mère qui lui ouvrit, elle salua chaleureusement le brun, elle était au courant de ce qui s'était passé durant l'année de cours de sa fille et le remercia à nouveau. Ayant entendu le Gryffondor parler, Hermione dévala les escaliers et prit dans ses bras le nouvel arrivant. Après avoir salué poliment le père de la jeune femme, les deux amis montèrent dans la chambre, une fois qu'il eut finit de visiter la maison.

« Tu as pris des affaires ? » demanda-t-elle.

Harry sortit de sa poche une petite valise qu'il avait miniaturisée.

« Parfait, je t'amène dans ta chambre, que tu les poses. »

La Préfète amena son ami dans une chambre adjacente à la sienne.

« Mes parents ont insisté pour qu'on ne dorme pas dans la même chambre... dit-elle en riant tout en rentrant dans la chambre, suivie du Survivant.

- Ils ont peur qu'on fasse des bébés sous leur toit ? s'exclama Harry, amusé plus qu'autre chose.

- Il semblerait... Ils ont du mal à concevoir qu'on soit seulement amis... Mais entre toi et Ron, j'ai pas fini !

- C'est vrai, dit-il en riant à son tour. Bah, ils ne sont pas à notre place, ils ne comprennent pas que ce qui nous lie ressemble plus à un lien fraternel qu'autre chose...

- Exact. Ce qui fait que Ron a vraiment une grande famille ! »

Après un autre rire, ils s'installèrent sur le lit d'Hermione, où elle lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle avait dit à ses amis sur leur école. C'est en racontant ceci qu'elle se rendit compte de l'aveu qu'elle avait fait à Sophie, elle pria pour que son amie ne pose pas trop de questions à Harry sur Minerva, leur professeur de « sciences ».

Les deux Gryffondors traversèrent la rue pour se rendre chez Sophie, qui allait les conduire jusqu'à la boîte, pendant qu'ils marchaient, Harry rappela à la brune qu'il était nullissime en danse. Elle le rassura en lui disant qu'elle allait danser avec lui, et que dans le pire des cas, Gavin et Steven resteraient avec lui, plus Steven que Gavin d'après ce qu'elle avait vu...

« Mais ses parents la laissent sortir quand elle veut ? demanda Harry alors qu'ils atteignaient la maison de Sophie.

- Ils sont partis en vacances pendant un mois. Et je te signale que mes parents me laissent sortir comme je veux, pourquoi ça te choque tant ?

- Je ne sais pas, toi ça me semble normal. On est majeur à 17 ans dans le monde de la magie, et on a survécu à une guerre... »

Un léger silence s'installa entre les deux amis de Gryffondor, et Hermione s'aperçut qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à se sortir les évènements de Juin de la tête, mais elle était décidée à lui faire oublier jusqu'au monde magique pendant son week-end. Elle frappa à la porte de son amie Moldue, qui sortit quelques secondes après. Dès que Sophie posa les yeux sur Harry, la sorcière put voir qu'il semblait lui plaire. Et le « bonjour » exagérément sexy qu'elle lui lança ne fit que la conforter dans cette idée. Hermione fit rapidement les présentations entre ses deux amis. Ils entrèrent dans la maison où les attendaient Gavin, Juliette, Steven et Charlene. Ils passèrent une heure chez Sophie pour qu'Harry puisse s'intégrer au groupe, ce qu'il fit avec une étonnante facilité. Pendant le voyage en voiture, elle se rendit compte que le Survivant ne semblait pas insensible au charme de Sophie. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor alors qu'ils se garaient dans le parking de la boîte.

Cela faisait deux heures que le groupe de jeunes était au Paradize, les garçons étaient tous les trois ensemble dans un coin pendant que Charlene était aux toilettes, accompagnée par Juliette. Hermione profita de ce moment pour parler à Sophie, elle amena son amie sur la terrasse qui était aménagée pour les fumeurs.

« Alors Sophie, il m'a semblé qu'Harry te plaisait.

- Mon Dieu oui ! Il est non seulement mignon, mais il semble assez fragile aussi. J'ai tout le temps envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Pourtant des fois il semble si fort... Et sa cicatrice, elle est si mignonne ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Il me fascine.

- Oula, tant que ça ! »

Hermione avait compris qu'elle était intéressée par le jeune homme, mais à ce point !

« Oui, bon, j'exagère un peu, mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance lui et moi... Il semble cacher tellement de choses, et pourtant il a l'air si ouvert en même temps... »

La sorcière se dit qu'elle ne savait pas si bien dire...

« Tu crois que je pourrais lui plaire ? demanda Sophie.

- Oui, sans aucun doute... »

Cette réponse fit sourire la Moldue, heureuse d'avoir une chance avec le jeune homme, dont elle ne savait pas qu'il était le sorcier le plus célèbre du pays. Une fois de retour avec les autres, Hermione entraîna le Survivant sur la piste de danse.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas danser je te dis ! Annonça-t-il, la voix grave, alors qu'il voyait Gavin et Steven danser.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour ça. Laisse-toi aller. »

La Gryffondor lui donna quelques conseils et resta près de lui afin qu'il ne se sente pas exclu, et au bout de trois chansons, il n'avait plus l'air ridicule et avait pris confiance en lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Gavin et imita quelques mouvements qu'il faisait, après tout c'était pas si compliqué, apprendre des mouvements et les reproduire. C'était comme tenir une baguette... Ses efforts furent récompensés lorsqu'il vit Hermione partir danser avec le Rugbyman blond et que Sophie vint prendre la place de la brune de Gryffondor. Le Survivant devait avouer qu'il aimait bien cette Moldue, comme l'avait dit Hermione, elle semblait si innocente et sa joie de vivre lui faisait oublier ses soucis. Sophie s'approcha de Harry plus qu'il ne l'avait prévu, et elle lui cria à l'oreille, afin qu'il l'entende malgré la musique, qu'elle voulait lui parler.

**A suivre**


	3. Une après midi sportive !

**Chapitre 3**

**Une après-midi sportive !**

Harry et Sophie étaient sur la terrasse du Paradize, le sorcier se demandait ce que lui voulait la jeune femme, qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Elle est comment le Professeur McGonagall ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda interdit, ne comprenant pas la question...

« Je... Pardon ?

- McGonagall, vous avez bien une prof qui s'appelle comme ça, prof de sciences ?

- Heu... Oui. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me demandes ça. »

La brune sourit malicieusement et se rapprocha d'Harry, comme si elle allait lui dire un secret, ce qui était un peu le cas...

« J'aimerais bien savoir comment elle est, Hermione semble bien l'apprécier... »

La soudaine proximité troubla le Survivant, avant qu'il ne comprenne ses paroles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par 'bien l'apprécier'? »

Sophie lui lança un regard suggestif, et roula des yeux. Ce qui fit tilt dans la tête du garçon à la cicatrice.

« Tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Ca dépend... » lui répondit-elle.

Elle lui fit les yeux doux, ce qui fit rougir le sorcier. Sophie se dit que le jeune homme ne devait pas être au courant du béguin d'Hermione. Elle se sentit honorée que son amie d'enfance lui ait confié ce secret, ce qui lui prouvait qu'elle avait confiance en elle. Mais Sophie voulait aussi voir son amie heureuse, comme elle-même pourrait l'être avec Harry...

« D'après ce que j'ai compris à ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est un Professeur trèèèès intéressant.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle...

- Oui. »

Le Survivant se mit à sourire. Hermione qui craquait sur McGonagall, pour être franc, il ne fut pas si étonné que cela. La jeune sorcière avait beaucoup de points communs avec son aînée, il savait que parfois elle allait dans son bureau pour lui parler de cours, de son avenir professionnel. Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre qu'elles parlaient aussi de choses plus personnelles. Harry se demanda si leur Directrice de Maison pouvait être intéressée par Hermione de cette façon-là. La réponse lui vint tellement vite qu'il se surprit lui-même. Bien sûr qu'elle avait un faible pour Hermione... Il se souvint des regards qu'elle envoyait quelquefois à la Préfète, lorsqu'ils étaient en cours. Et les rares fois où il avait vu son professeur sourire, c'était souvent grâce à la Gryffondor. Il n'y avait jamais vraiment réfléchi jusqu'à présent, mais maintenant c'était clair : Minerva McGonagall était tombée sous le charme de son élève préférée. Le sourire déjà présent sur les lèvres du Survivant s'agrandit, il appréciait beaucoup les deux femmes et les voir heureuses ne serait que justice face à tout ce qu'elles avaient traversé.

« Alors ? demanda Sophie, impatiente.

- C'est une femme stricte et juste. Elle a vu pas mal de choses dans sa vie, et même si elle le cache, elle a un grand cœur... Et... »

Harry laissa volontairement la phrase en suspens, voyant que la jeune femme trépignait d'impatience.

« Et ?

- Et je pense qu'elle aime bien Hermione aussi, c'est son élève préférée mais je suis presque sûr qu'il peut y avoir un truc entre elles !

- Ho, c'est génial ! » s'exclama la Moldue toute contente.

Après qu'Harry ait promis de faire en sorte que durant l'année scolaire les jeunes femmes se rapprochent encore plus, ils partirent retrouver les autres. Hermione les regarda d'un air suspicieux, mais ne se douta pas qu'elle avait été le sujet de conversation entre le sorcier et la brune. Une petite heure après cette conversation, le groupe décida qu'il était temps de temps de partir.

« Hey Harry, n'oublie pas, demain Rugby ! »

Le joueur de Quidditch hocha la tête pour répondre à Gavin qui venait de l'interpeller. Alors que le joueur de Rugby se retournait en souriant, Hermione regarda le Survivant d'un air interrogateur.

« Ils vont faire un match amical demain et il leur manque un ailier. Ils m'ont proposé de le remplacer, je me suis dit que m'entretenir pour la saison de Quidditch ne serait pas une mauvaise idée.

- C'est vrai. En tout cas, il me tarde de te voir face à des Rugbymen... Je sens que je vais bien rire. »

Harry poussa gentiment Hermione en faisant semblant de bouder.

« Râle pas, c'est juste que tu n'es pas vraiment taillé pour ce sport...

- Les ailiers ne sont pas forcément musclés...

- On verra demain ! J'espère que tu as raison en tout cas. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par Sophie qui arrivait.

« On y va ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Ils partirent en direction de la voiture de la Moldue après avoir salué les autres membres du groupe. Le voyage de retour se fit dans une bonne ambiance, avec quelques taquineries de Sophie envers Harry.

« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? demanda Hermione en chuchotant pour ne pas réveiller ses parents, tandis qu'elle était dans sa chambre avec l'autre sorcier.

- Oui, merci beaucoup. C'était super, tu avais raison, être avec des Moldus ça fait du bien. Ça permet de s'évader, et Merlin sait que j'en ai besoin. »

Satisfaite, la brune prit son ami dans ses bras quelques secondes.

« Bien je vais te laisser, je suis fatigué et j'ai un match de Rugby demain... »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil qui se trouvait près du lit.

« ... Ou plutôt tout à l'heure. »

Hermione rit doucement avant de souhaiter une bonne nuit au Survivant.

« ALLEZ HARRY ! » cria Sophie à pleins poumons.

Le jeune homme prit la balle mais ne parcourut que quelques mètres avant que déjà un membre de l'équipe adverse ne se jette sur lui pour le faire tomber. Lors de l'impact, un bruit sec retentit jusqu'à la tribune où se trouvaient Hermione, Sophie, Charlene et Juliette. La Gryffondor grimaça en voyant son ami sorcier à terre, mais elle savait qu'il avait déjà expérimenté ce genre de chocs au Quidditch, elle ne fut donc pas surprise de le voir se relever et reprendre sa place en trottinant.

« Ils pourraient être moins durs avec lui, s'exclama Sophie en boudant. Il ne pratique pas ce sport en club comme eux ! »

Hermione sourit et se passa de tout commentaire. Le match était serré entre les deux équipes, mais au final ce furent les adversaires d'Harry, Gavin et Steven qui remportèrent la victoire. Cependant cela n'ébranla pas la bonne humeur des garçons qui félicitèrent leur nouveau joueur.

« Tu sais Harry, avec de l'entraînement tu serais très bon. Vous n'en faites pas dans votre lycée ? » demanda Steven alors qu'ils arrivaient à la hauteur des filles qui les attendaient un peu plus loin.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard amusé.

« Heu, non pas vraiment. »

Les deux joueurs de rugby parurent scandalisés et Gavin se tourna vers Hermione.

« Pas de rugby ? Mais c'est quoi cette école Clochette ? »

Harry leva des yeux surpris vers la brune qui s'apprêtait à répondre au brun.

« Clochette ? »

Hermione se mit à rougir, alors que le reste du groupe riait.

« C'est une longue histoire, annonça Gavin en mettant un bras autour des épaules du Survivant. Si tu es sage je te la raconterai...

- Gavin ! gronda la sorcière.

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais on doit se doucher... interrompit Steven.

- Mouais, grogna Hermione en voyant les trois joueurs se diriger vers les vestiaires, l'air plus complice que jamais.

- Allez, Clochette, c'est pas si terrible qu'il apprenne la vérité sur ton surnom ! rit Charlene.

- C'est embarrassant ! Et puis le connaissant il ne me lâchera pas avec ce surnom, j'avais réussi à en réchapper depuis quelques années.

- Avoue qu'il t'a manqué... » dit Sophie.

Hermione sourit. Bien sûr qu'il lui avait manqué, mais elle n'allait pas leur faire le plaisir de leur dire...

« Pire que des filles ! s'exclama Sophie en voyant les garçons revenir près d'une heure après.

- Il fallait qu'on se fasse tout beaux. » rajouta Harry en souriant à la remarque de la brune.

La Gryffondor fut stupéfaite de l'audace de son ami, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Sophie proposa d'aller chez elle dans sa piscine pour le reste de l'après-midi. La proposition fut acceptée par tout le monde avec joie.

« Un volley ça vous tente ? suggéra Juliette, qui venait d'éviter Steven qui voulait à tout prix la faire couler dans l'eau.

- Avec plaisir ! J'ai une revanche à prendre sur Gavin... dit Sophie qui avait encore en mémoire un match qu'ils avaient joué quelques jours auparavant.

- Je vais t'écraser à nouveau... » commenta ce dernier avec un sourire diabolique.

Les équipes furent vite constituées, Hermione se retrouva avec Gavin et Juliette, tandis que se tenaient en face d'eux Harry, Steven et Sophie. Charlene s'était gentiment proposée pour faire l'arbitre de la partie, elle se tenait donc en dehors de la piscine sur une chaise, à la hauteur d'une barre qui faisait office de filet.

« On va en vingt et un points ? demanda Charlene avant de lancer officiellement le match.

- Oui, oui. » lui répondit Sophie tout en regardant Gavin d'un air méchant.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de la trouver terriblement sexy. Juliette lança le premier ballon, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que son équipe prenne le score. En effet, la jeune femme faisait du volley en dehors du lycée, ce qui donnait un avantage considérable à son équipe. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Gavin cria de joie.

« Alors Sophie, c'est qui qui a gagné, je croyais que tu devais me battre aujourd'hui ? »

Et le jeune homme se mit à rire encore plus fort sous le regard amusé des autres membres du groupe, sauf Sophie. Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, Harry la devança.

« On fait une revanche ? »

Malgré une plus grande résistance qu'à la première partie, ce fut toujours l'équipe de Juliette qui gagna. Cette fois-ci, le rugbyman brun se contenta de sourire bien exagérément en direction de ses adversaires.

Après un goûter bien mérité pour toute la joyeuse bande, ce fut le moment des au revoir, puisque Harry devait partir.

« C'est nul que tu partes si tôt, dit Steven.

- Je sais, mais j'ai des choses à faire. »

Le sorcier sourit faiblement et embrassa tous les Moldus présents.

« Tu crois que tu pourras revenir avant la reprise des cours ? demanda Sophie.

- Je vais essayer, on verra.

- Et puis vous pourriez revenir certains week-ends ! »

Alors que le Survivant allait répondre que c'était impossible, Hermione répondit à sa place.

« On verra. »

Harry fut choqué du sérieux de son amie, envisageait-elle vraiment de quitter Poudlard un week-end ? Alors que c'était totalement interdit. Cependant, il avait bien vu qu'elle était très attachée au petit groupe, peut-être qu'effectivement elle en était capable.

Après un dernier salut, les deux sorciers partirent en direction de la maison de la jeune femme. Ils étaient en train de discuter tranquillement pendant que le Survivant faisait ses affaires, lorsqu'un hibou entra dans la chambre. L'animal déposa une lettre sur les genoux d'Hermione.

_Salut les amis,_

_Si tout va bien, Harry, tu devrais être chez Hermione, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon week-end. On vient de rentrer de Roumanie, c'était super. Exactement ce qu'il nous fallait..._

_Je me demandais si vous vouliez venir chez nous la dernière semaine des vacances, comme ça on ira à Poudlard ensemble. Et pour être honnête cela nous ferait plaisir à tous de vous voir. Fred et George viendront de temps en temps, pour tester leurs nouveaux produits sur vous... Chacun son tour !_

_J'espère vous voir bientôt._

_Je vous embrasse. Ron._

_P.S : Si Harry n'est plus chez toi, tu peux lui faire passer l'invitation s'il te plaît._

Les deux amis n'hésitèrent pas une seconde et écrivirent sur le champ une réponse positive à Ron.

« Bien, je vais y aller, annonça Harry après avoir dit au revoir aux parents d'Hermione.

- Très bien, on se voit dans une semaine de toute façon. »

Les deux sorciers se prirent dans les bras, et le Gryffondor remercia encore la brune pour son week-end.

Une semaine plus tard, Hermione se trouvait chez Sophie pour faire ses au revoir aux Moldus à son tour.

« Vous allez me manquer, dit-elle tristement.

- Toi aussi ! lui répondit Gavin.

- De toute façon on se revoit... Tu n'as pas oublié la date et l'heure ? demanda Sophie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. De toute façon j'espère que vous allez m'écrire !

- Tu nous prends pour des sauvages ! »s'exclama Gavin.

Hermione sourit, heureuse de pouvoir garder le contact avec ses amis Moldus. En effet le Ministère avait créé un nouveau département pour cela. Les Moldus envoyaient leurs lettres par la poste à un bureau situé à Londres, puis les lettres étaient données à des hiboux qui les transmettaient au monde sorcier, et vice versa. Ainsi ses amis allaient recevoir leur réponse non par des hiboux, mais par le facteur comme tout Moldu.

Une heure après avoir quitté ses amis d'enfance, Hermione transplana devant le Terrier. Dès qu'elle entra, Molly se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser.

« Hermione, ma chérie ! Je suis si contente que tu sois là ! Harry vient d'arriver. »

La jeune sorcière rendit son étreinte à la mère de famille.

« Merci à vous de bien vouloir nous accueillir.

- Tu sais que tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici. »

Hermione sourit à Molly, lorsqu'entra dans la pièce Ginny suivie par Ron et Harry. Après les salutations, les quatre jeunes sorciers partirent en direction de la chambre de la plus jeune.

« Tu as le bonjour de tout le monde Harry. Et de grooos bisous de Sophie, annonça Hermione alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

- Sophie ? C'est qui ? » demanda Ron.

Devant la rougeur soudaine du Survivant, les deux filles se mirent à rire.

« Harry ! Tu caches quelque chose comme ça ? »

Sans plus attendre, le roux entraîna son ami dans sa chambre pour qu'il lui explique tout. Pendant ce temps les deux sorcières s'installèrent dans la chambre de la rousse.

« Alors comme ça Harry s'est trouvé une petite amie ? »

La brune regarda son amie, se souvenant qu'elle avait longtemps eu le béguin pour le Survivant.

« Oui, c'est une amie à moi, Moldue. Ça te dérange ? » demanda timidement Hermione.

**A suivre**


	4. Retrouvailles à Poudlard mais pas que …

**Chapitre 4**

**Retrouvailles à Poudlard mais pas que** …

« Justement je voulais te parler à ce sujet... Je crois que je ne suis pas attirée par les hommes... »

Hermione se mit à sourire, décidément elles formaient une drôle de paire toutes les deux, entre Ginny qui aimait les femmes, et elle qui était amoureuse de son Professeur.

« Après ma rupture avec Dean j'étais très triste, je suis donc allée dans la Tour d'Astronomie où je suis restée un certain temps. Et alors que j'allais partir, j'ai vu qu'il y avait Susan Bones. Elle m'a souri, me disant qu'elle savait ce qui s'était passé avec Dean et elle s'inquiétait de savoir comment j'allais. On est restées une bonne heure à parler et à critiquer les hommes en général. Et on a fini par s'embrasser. C'était merveilleux Hermione ! Beaucoup mieux que tous les garçons que j'avais embrassés avant.

- Donc vous êtes ensemble ?

- Heu non. Pas vraiment. Après ce baiser on a décidé de ne rien tenter, on était trop différentes. Je savais que je ne pourrais jamais tomber amoureuse d'elle. Je crois que c'était réciproque. On voulait juste découvrir cet aspect de notre personnalité je suppose. Par contre... »

La rousse laissa sa phrase en suspens quelques instants en rougissant.

« Par contre quoi Ginny ?

- En Roumanie... J'ai rencontré une fille. Elle s'appelait Anika. C'était la sœur d'un ami à Charlie, elle avait notre âge. Elle était... Wahou... Magnifique. Et j'ai pu constater à mon plus grand plaisir que mon attirance pour elle était réciproque. On est donc sorties ensemble pendant le mois que j'ai passé là-bas. Cette aventure m'a confirmé ce que je pensais, j'aime les femmes... Si tu savais ce qu'elle m'a fait, ajouta Ginny, les yeux rêveurs.

- Quoi ? Tu veux dire que vous...

- Oui, on est allées jusqu'au bout.

- Et ta famille est au courant ?

- Non, je ne leur ai rien dit. J'attends un peu. Tu as vu comment était Ron avec Dean ? Et Fred et George, j'imagine que ce sera pareil.

- C'est vrai, je plains ta future copine.

- Ho moi aussi... Il n'y a que Fleur et Bill qui le savent. Je pense que c'est Fleur qui l'a remarqué en premier. Elle m'a fait une vague allusion en me disant qu'elle était très jolie. Et quelques jours plus tard Bill m'a fait un clin d'œil quand je suis partie rejoindre Anika... »

Hermione lui répondit qu'elle était heureuse pour elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune Weasley. Les deux roux entreprirent donc de parler de leur séjour en Roumanie, et la brune dut réprimer un fou rire lorsque Ron parla du fait que Ginny passait du temps avec Anika. La rousse lui envoya un discret mais puissant coup de coude, qui n'échappa qu'à Ron, qui commençait à faire une description physique de la Roumaine. Le Survivant regarda les deux sorcières, qui visiblement leur cachaient quelque chose.

La semaine chez les Weasley se passa dans la bonne humeur, grâce à Fred et George qui étaient souvent là, et qui ne rataient aucune occasion de faire n'importe quoi. La perte de leur frère les avait bien sûr affectés, mais ils avaient décidé de profiter encore plus de la vie, se rendant malheureusement compte qu'elle pouvait s'arrêter à tout moment. Cette philosophie avait été adoptée par presque tous les survivants de la guerre. Harry avait réussi à soutirer à Ginny la raison de son coup de coude à Hermione, et avait promis à son tour de ne rien dire aux autres sur la sexualité de la jeune rousse.

La rentrée arriva rapidement pour les sorciers, ils se retrouvèrent à la Gare en train de dire au revoir à leur famille avant de monter dans le train. La Préfète de Gryffondor, qui sans surprise avait été nommée Préfète en Chef, était impatiente de retourner à Poudlard, même si elle savait que ses amis Moldus allaient lui manquer. Mais elle savait aussi que dans quelques mois, elle allait les revoir, elle se demanda si Harry voudrait la suivre lorsque ce fameux week-end de Novembre elle quitterait l'école clandestinement. La brune se sentit un peu morose en pensant que c'était la dernière année où elle montait dans le Poudlard Express pour se rendre à l'école de Magie. Elle y avait passé tellement de bons moments, quitter Poudlard allait être un déchirement pour elle. Hermione regarda Harry près de la fenêtre, et pensa que ce serait dur pour lui aussi. Elle savait que cette école avait été une seconde maison pour lui, une libération de l'oppression des Dursley. Il lui avait dit qu'il comptait peut-être postuler pour le poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal après sa formation d'Auror.

« Des bonbons les enfants ? »

La sorcière émergea de ses pensées en voyant Ron se jeter sur les friandises, elle sourit en se disant que certaines choses ne changeaient pas.

La répartition allait bientôt commencer et Hermione se sentit nerveuse, elle n'avait pas revu son Professeur de Métamorphose depuis l'enterrement de Colin. Elle savait que la sorcière allait d'ici peu ouvrir les portes de la Grande Salle avec les nouveaux Première Année.

« Impatiente de la revoir? » lui glissa Harry à l'oreille pour que personne ne l'entende.

La brune se retourna violemment vers le Survivant, le regard surpris. Pour toute réponse il la regarda en souriant, avec un air faussement coupable.

« Sophie. »

Ce fut le seul mot que put prononcer la sorcière. Il hocha la tête pour confirmer que c'était bien de la brune qu'il tenait cette information.

« La traîtresse ! » grogna Hermione alors que les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient pour laisser entrer Minerva McGonagall, suivie d'une troupe de nouveaux élèves.

La Préfète de Gryffondor, encore légèrement irritée leva la tête tardivement pour la regarder, mais lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux verts de son aînée, elle sourit, laissant sa petite rancœur pour son amie Moldue derrière elle.

Après avoir ouvert les portes, Minerva marcha gracieusement jusque devant la table des Professeurs où se tenait fièrement le Choixpeau. Malgré tous ses efforts pour ne pas paraître trop pressée, elle posa immédiatement son regard sur la table des Gryffondor, cherchant son élève préférée. Elle la vit de dos, tournée vers le Survivant, peu de temps après elle leva les yeux vers elle. La Directrice Adjointe remarqua qu'elle semblait légèrement énervée, mais à sa vue son regard se radoucit et la jeune sorcière lui fit même un sourire, auquel elle répondit le plus discrètement possible.

« Harry, si jamais tu le dis à...

- Je serai muet comme une tombe, ne t'inquiète pas. Entre toi et Ginny je n'ai pas fini ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire, comme Ron se plaignait d'avoir faim. Son désir de manger dut attendre la fin de la répartition, qui arriva trop lentement selon le roux, causant l'hilarité de ses amis.

Minerva regardait Hermione rire du coin de l'œil, se sentant rassurée qu'elle aille bien, et que la lueur irritée qu'elle avait vue dans ses yeux quelques minutes auparavant ait disparu.

« Même pas une heure, et déjà tu t'inquiètes pour elle.

- Albus, soupira la sorcière.

- Je ne fais que constater ma chère. »

Alors que l'Animagus allait lui répondre avec une remarque dont seul elle et Severus avaient le secret, le Directeur engagea la conversation avec Hagrid.

La septième année d'Hermione commença rapidement, elle put constater qu'elle n'était pas très différente des autres. Cependant il y avait un fait que tous avaient remarqué, il y avait des élèves en moins dans toutes les maisons. Neville n'était pas revenu, aucune des sœurs Patil n'était présente, l'une étant décédée, l'autre ne s'en remettant pas. Colin aussi manquait. Et puis il y avait les élèves qui n'étaient pas présents pour d'autres raisons, tels Nathan Ray, Goyle ou tous les autres anciens élèves ayant combattu avec les Mangemorts.

Lors de son premier jour de cours Hermione avait vu Pansy, elle était allée lui parler, n'ayant pu le faire depuis le soir de la mort de Voldemort. Les deux Préfètes se tenaient à l'écart sous le regard curieux des élèves présents. La Gryffondor remercia l'autre jeune fille de ne pas l'avoir trahie.

« Je pensais que tu savais dans quel camp j'étais, lui répondit la Serpentard.

- Oui, mais cette année était si confuse. On ne savait pas trop à qui faire confiance.

- C'est vrai, dit-elle en souriant.

- Je suis heureuse que tu t'en sois sortie sans trop de difficultés face à Bellatrix.

- Il faut féliciter Dumbledore pour ça. Je n'aurais pas pu tenir bien longtemps face à elle. »

Après quelques autres minutes passées à discuter, les deux Préfètes se séparèrent. Lorsqu'elle retourna vers ses amis, ils la regardèrent avec une lueur interrogative dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi ça vous surprend que je puisse parler avec elle ?

- Parce c'est une Serpentard, s'exclama Ron.

- Mais je te signale que si elle n'avait pas été là, je ne serais peut-être pas vivante. » répondit-elle sèchement.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part du roux, la sorcière partit seule à son cours suivant, même si elle avait plus de dix minutes d'avance. Hermione s'appuya contre le mur à côté de la porte de la salle de Métamorphose en jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, essayant d'oublier la remarque de Ron. Ce qu'il pouvait être simple d'esprit parfois !

« Quelque chose vous tracasse Miss Granger ? »

La brune se tourna vers la voix au fort accent écossais, et reconnut avec joie Minerva.

« Rien de bien grave, juste Ron et sa grande tolérance des Serpentard. »

Le rire de sa Directrice de maison fit frissonner Hermione involontairement.

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais...

- Malheureusement... »

L'Animagus ouvrit la porte de sa classe, laissant entrer son élève préférée, une fois qu'elles furent seules dans la pièce la plus jeune des deux sorcières demanda comment s'étaient passées les réparations de Poudlard.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. On a fini il y a deux semaines. Beaucoup de personnes sont venues aider.

- J'aurais bien voulu en faire partie, lui répondit la brune.

- Mais vous m'avez écoutée... »

Alors que quelques élèves entraient dans la classe, Hermione se souvint de quand elle avait proposé à Minerva son aide pour reconstruire l'école. Le Professeur avait gentiment refusé, en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'elle passe un été loin de la magie, pour se remettre de la guerre venait d'avoir lieu. La brune devait avouer qu'elle avait eu raison de lui donner ce conseil, car elle avait passé un été fabuleux avec ses parents et ses amis. Le cours commença tandis qu'Hermione était toujours plongée dans les souvenirs de son mois d'Août. Heureusement pour elle, lorsque son Professeur lui demanda de faire sa métamorphose elle réussit du premier coup, mais l'Animagus avait bien vu que son élève préférée était dans la lune, cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

* * *

C'était une douce nuit du mois de Novembre, et Minerva se baladait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sous sa forme de chat. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer dans ses appartements, n'ayant rien trouvé de suspect, elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle chercha quelqu'un des yeux, mais ne vit personne, pourtant aux bruits de pas s'étaient ajoutés des chuchotements. Soudain elle vit deux pieds au fond du couloir, l'Animagus soupira en suivant les bruits de pas, elle comprit que Harry se baladait dans les couloirs avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de sa Préfète.

« C'est là. » chuchota-t-elle.

Le chat s'engagea à la suite de ses deux élèves, la curiosité de savoir où ils allaient étant plus forte que son devoir de les réprimander.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce passage Hermione. Il n'est pas sur la carte ! Comment tu l'as trouvé ? » demanda Harry en retirant la cape, pensant que personne ne les avait suivis.

Une fois la cape enlevée, Minerva fut choquée de voir Hermione. Elle était vêtue d'un jean serré, faisant remarquer à son professeur qu'elle avait un fessier plus que magnifique, et portait une magique chemise blanche, qui était pourtant très simple. Elle se demanda pourquoi son élève préférée s'était ainsi habillée, et pour qui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver superbe, puis elle se rappela que les deux Gryffondor étaient en dehors de leur dortoir après le couvre-feu.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne veux pas venir Harry !

- Je sais, mais je ne peux pas laisser Ron tout seul... Et puis... »

Minerva put voir que le Survivant baissait la tête en rougissant.

« Elle sera déçue de ne pas te voir ! »

Harry se mit à rire en s'arrêtant de marcher.

« C'est fou, j'ai tué Voldemort et je suis incapable d'aller voir la fille qui me plait.

- Bah, ne t'inquiète pas, elle attend avec impatience le jour où elle pourra te voir. »

Le Survivant souhaita bonne chance à son amie et Hermione fit deux pas en avant et, à la plus grande stupeur de son professeur toujours présent dans l'ombre, transplana. Harry regarda une dernière fois l'endroit où venait de disparaître son amie et repartit en direction du château. Quant à Minerva, elle était toujours immobile, se rendant compte que son élève préférée, la meilleure élève de Poudlard depuis tant d'années, venait de quitter le château malgré l'interdiction du règlement.

Hermione transplana juste à côté du Paradize, elle entra avec joie dans la boîte. Elle trouva sans problème ses amis, qui se jettèrent sur elle pour la saluer. Peu de temps après elle se retrouva à nouveau sur la piste de danse.

« C'est dommage qu'il n'y ait pas Harry, lui dit Sophie entre deux pas de danse.

- Oui, il n'a pas pu venir. Il voulait rester avec Ron et c'était assez risqué de partir tous les deux. »

Sophie se mit à rire.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu t'es réellement enfuie de ton école pour venir ici. »

Hermione se contenta de lui tirer la langue.

« Allez viens, on va fêter ça ! On va dans la cage.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la sorcière face à la proposition de son amie.

- Dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie, ça serait mentir. »

Tandis que Sophie la traînait vers une cage libre dans la boîte, Hermione attrapa le bras de Gavin qui était en train de danser avec une jolie rousse. Il sourit en comprenant où l'emmenaient ses deux amies. Lorsqu'ils furent dans la cage, Gavin dansa exagérément près de la sorcière, sous quelques regards envieux de personnes présentes dans la boîte.

La Directrice Adjointe rattrapa le Survivant alors qu'il allait remettre sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Où est-elle ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Harry se retourna vers sa Directrice de maison, le cœur battant. En la regardant il eut l'impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à Voldemort.

**A suivre …**


	5. Hermione aime la danse

**Chapitre 5**

**Hermione Granger aime la danse.**

Hermione Granger était dans une boîte de nuit ?

Minerva se dirigeait vers une autre boîte de nuit, à la recherche de sa meilleure élève. Le Survivant lui avait donné une liste de boîtes où pouvait se trouver la jeune sorcière. La Directrice des Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à croire que la Préfète ait quitté Poudlard juste pour aller dans une boîte, jamais dans l'histoire de Poudlard un élève n'avait réussi à quitter l'établissement et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que la première personne à le faire soit Hermione Granger. La sorcière entra dans la boîte nommée le Paradize, elle soupira devant le manque d'originalité des Moldus, en effet elle avait déjà entendu la musique qui passait dans la pièce dans la boîte qu'elle avait visitée avant. L'Animagus chercha des yeux son élève, soudain elle la vit. Elle était dans ce qui ressemblait à une cage, entourée d'une jeune femme et d'un jeune homme, sûrement un sportif se dit-elle. Ledit sportif posa une main sur la taille de son élève, le sang de Minerva ne fit qu'un tour, comment osait-il ? Toucher son élève ainsi! Elle fut encore plus surprise de voir sa Préfète passer un bras autour du cou du brun. Bien sûr, l'Animagus ne savait pas que les deux jeunes étaient des amis d'enfance et qu'ils adoraient danser ainsi, sans aucune arrière-pensée pour autant. La Gryffondor avait le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'elle croisa soudainement le regard de sa Directrice de maison. Cependant, le sourire ne quitta pas son visage, même en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de se faire prendre par son professeur préféré.

Hermione se pencha vers Sophie pour lui annoncer qu'elle devait partir car Minerva était là. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la Moldue pour trouver qui était le professeur de son amie.

Minerva se rendit compte qu'elle était soulagée de voir Hermione dire au revoir à ses amis sans avoir à faire quoi que ce soit. Elle ne se voyait pas faire une scène à son élève pour qu'elle rentre au château. La sorcière vit la jeune Gryffondor se diriger vers elle, une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur elle lui attrapa le poignet et la tira jusqu'à l'extérieur. Sophie regarda son amie partir, entraînée par son professeur, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois qu'elles furent hors de portée de vue des Moldus Minerva les fit transplaner, elles atterrirent devant l'entrée de Poudlard, Hermione se laissa entraîner par son professeur, toujours en silence. La plus âgée des deux sorcières guida la plus jeune jusqu'à son bureau, dès que la porte fut fermée, Hermione crut qu'il y avait eu une explosion.

« MISS GRANGER ! rugit Minerva. Comment avez-vous pu ! VOUS ! Préfète EN CHEF ! Je n'aurais jamais, JAMAIS cru qu'un jour j'allais devoir venir vous chercher parce que vous aviez quitté l'école... Et pourquoi ? Pour aller dans une boîte... Aller vous dévergonder avec... Avec je ne sais qui ! »

Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en train de se faire passer le savon de sa vie, Hermione se mit à rire en regardant sa Directrice de Maison rouge de colère. Puis elle fut prise d'une folie, enfin, c'étaient sûrement les quelques verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bus qui la poussèrent à faire ce qu'elle allait faire.

La jeune sorcière s'approcha de son aînée et posa délicatement ses doigts sur le cou de cette dernière avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« Allons Professeur, j'ai bien vu comment vous me regardiez là-bas, ça n'avait pas l'air de vous déplaire tant que ça. »

Minerva fut troublée par la soudaine proximité de son élève, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se reprendre et les seuls mots qui sortirent de sa bouche furent « allez vous coucher ». Voyant le trouble de son professeur, la Préfète partit rapidement vers son dortoir, heureuse d'avoir échappé à toute punition, du moins pour le moment. Tandis qu'elle marchait dans les couloirs, elle se dit qu'Harry avait peut-être raison en fin de compte, sa Directrice de Maison ne lui était pas complètement insensible.

Lorsqu'elle eut repris complètement ses esprits, Minerva décida qu'il était temps pour elle de rentrer dans ses quartiers pour réfléchir calmement à ce qui venait de se passer. Sur le chemin elle croisa Albus qui la salua gentiment.

« Ha Minerva, magnifique soirée n'est-ce pas ? »

La sorcière regarda son ami avec fureur, comprenant le sous-entendu dans sa phrase.

« Elle a quitté l'école Albus ! »

Ce dernier se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules.

« Bah, détendez-vous, il y a des choses plus graves dans la vie. »

Et avant que l'Animagus n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, le Directeur s'éclipsa dans un couloir adjacent. Si on avait pu exploser de rage, Minerva n'aurait plus été depuis longtemps qu'un tas de cendres. Elle partit se coucher sans plus attendre, voulant qu'un nouveau jour se lève, cependant alors qu'elle était allongée dans le noir, elle ne put s'empêcher de toucher son cou, là où les doigts de son élève l'avaient caressée une trentaine de minutes plus tôt.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla et se souvint de sa soirée de la veille, un sourire vint se plaquer sur ses lèvres, bien qu'elle se sente un peu honteuse d'avoir quelque peu bousculé son professeur préféré. Elle se leva et rejoignit Harry, Ginny et Ron dans la salle Commune. Le roux murmura quelque chose du genre « il était temps que tu arrives, j'ai faim ». Alors que la brune s'apprêtait à lui répondre, le garçon à la cicatrice lui demanda comment s'était passée sa soirée, sachant que sa Directrice de Maison l'avait sûrement trouvée.

« Avant que je ne t'en parle, sache qu'ils te passent tous le bonjour.

- Surtout Sophie ? demanda malicieusement Ginny.

- Oui... Surtout elle. » taquina Hermione.

Les joues du Survivant devinrent un peu rosées alors qu'ils atteignaient la Grande Salle.

« Allez Hermione, dis-nous... McGonagall m'est tombé dessus. Comment tu as survécu ?

- Bé j'ai dû rester, quoi, une heure grand maximum. J'étais avec Gavin et Sophie quand je l'ai vue. Je pense que j'étais un peu pompette car j'ai dit au revoir aux autres et je suis allée la voir toute guillerette, comme si de rien n'était. Mais inutile de vous dire qu'une fois dans son bureau, elle m'a passé un de ces savons. Mais j'ai réussi à en réchapper...

- Comment ? s'exclama Ginny impressionnée.

- Ha... Secret d'artiste. »

Malgré les tentatives suivantes de Ginny, assistée de Ron, Hermione resta muette. Les deux roux abandonnèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minutes. Cependant Harry se dit qu'il allait découvrir comment son amie s'en était tirée, quitte à demander à Sophie...

Plus tard dans la journée Hermione croisa son professeur de Métamorphose, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre, elle inspira lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, mais à sa plus grande surprise Minerva lui sourit en la saluant, faisant comme si de rien n'était. La plus âgée des deux sorcières fut heureuse de son effet, la nuit lui avait porté conseil. Elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait passer l'éponge pour une fois, elle savait que c'était contre ses principes, mais quand il s'agissait d'Hermione, parfois ses principes s'envolaient.

Noël pointa le bout de son nez bien rapidement, un matin de décembre Minerva se rendait à la Grande Salle pour aller déjeuner lorsqu'en passant près de la table des Gryffondor elle entendit une dispute inhabituelle parmi le Trio d'Or.

« J'en ai marre de vos cachotteries, vous deux ! Si je suis de trop dites-le moi. Non, en fait pas la peine ! J'y vais. » s'exclama Ron avec fureur avant de se lever pour quitter la salle.

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard puis s'élancèrent à la poursuite de leur ami, sous les yeux impuissants de Minerva, qui regarda son élève préférée et le Survivant quitter la salle. Que pouvaient cacher les deux sorciers ? Etaient-ils en couple à l'insu de leur ami ? Sans le vouloir, elle était bien obligée d'admettre que l'idée que sa meilleure élève soit en couple avec le jeune homme lui déplaisait fortement.

« Ce n'est rien de grave. Dit calmement le Directeur.

- Vous savez quelque chose ? »

Un long silence répondit Minerva, elle soupira, sachant que son ami pouvait se montrer têtu quand il le voulait. Une minute plus tard, le Trio d'Or rentrait à nouveau dans la salle, riant ensemble. Elle tenta d'obtenir une réponse auprès d'Albus, mais il ne lui dit de plus. Elle lança discrètement un sort pour pouvoir entendre ce que disaient les Gryffondor.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne me l'aviez pas dit, s'étonna Ron.

- Tu sais que je ne suis pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de choses, lui répondit Harry.

- Oui, mais quand même. Et puis mettre Ginny dans la confidence !

- Ron, on voulait te faire la surprise, c'est tout... »

Malheureusement pour la Directrice Adjointe, la conversation se dirigea vers le cours de Potions de l'après-midi. Elle laissa Minerva plus que perplexe, mais elle n'eut aucune information supplémentaire sur ce qu'avaient pu faire Harry et Hermione. Elle savait que ce n'étaient pas ses affaires, elle décida donc de ne plus y penser, mais entre vouloir et pouvoir... Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée des hiboux.

La chouette de la famille Weasley se posa près de Ginny avec une lettre pour les deux roux. La jeune femme lut la lettre en quelques secondes.

« Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle. Apparemment on passe le jour de l'An en France, Fleur nous a invités. »

Le roux leva la tête du plat dans lequel il était plongé, un sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Depuis le temps que j'avais envie d'y aller. »

Ron se tourna vers ses deux amis.

« Et... vous ? Qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Je crois que Juliette veut faire une soirée. On pourrait y aller, ou rester ici. Qu'en dis-tu Harry ? »

Le Survivant sourit à la brune.

« Je suppose qu'en réalité la question ne se pose pas.

- Pas vraiment...

- Très bien, alors je vais lui écrire qu'on sera présents. »

Malgré sa décision de partir pour le Nouvel An, le Trio était présent pour le Bal de Noël. La fête battait son plein, une estrade avait été montée et Seamus et Dean étaient chargés de mettre la musique. Les élèves dansaient avec joie sur la piste, tandis que certains professeurs les surveillaient. Soudain, une nouvelle musique passa dans la pièce, personne ne la connaissait, à part les nés-Moldus qui savaient que Un, Dos, Tres était une chanson de Ricky Martin. Un groupe d'élèves monta sur l'estrade sous l'œil curieux de toute la salle, y compris Minerva. Elle vit que le groupe était dirigé par Hermione et Harry, l'Animagus se rendit compte qu'il était aussi composé d'élèves des Quatre Maisons. Soudain, les élèves qui se trouvaient sur l'estrade se mirent à danser, c'était une chorégraphie qui semblait être menée par la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor. Tous les élèves qui regardaient leurs camarades se mirent à les acclamer. Minerva quant à elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'Hermione, elle était absolument rayonnante. A la fin de la danse une ovation félicita les danseurs.

Tandis que la Préfète descendait de la scène, Harry passa son bras autour des épaules de son amie.

« Ha Hermione, c'était génial. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi à le faire. Merci.

- C'est vrai... ajouta Ginny. C'était super, merci de m'avoir choisie aussi.

- Je sais que tu adores danser, je ne pouvais pas me passer de toi. Et depuis le Bal du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, je rêvais de faire une danse devant toute l'école. »

La rousse lui sourit et alla se chercher un verre.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien danser, Weasley. »

Ginny leva les yeux pour voir qui venait de lui parler, elle fut sciée en découvrant devant elle Pansy Parkinson. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire qui laissait entrevoir de superbes courbes, la rousse laissa ses yeux se balader sur le corps de la Serpentard. La brune sourit en sentit le regard de Ginny la détailler. Cette dernière se rendit compte de son indiscrétion, mais se contenta de lui sourire à son tour.

« Je ne savais pas que tu portais si bien les robes, Parkinson. »

Pansy apprécia la remarque de la plus jeune des Weasley et lui tendit une main pour l'inviter à danser. La rousse prit la main de la Préfète sans hésiter.

« Harry ! Regarde avec qui danse Ginny... »

Le Survivant posa son regard sur la piste de danse et aperçut la rousse dans les bras de Pansy. Il haussa un sourcil en souriant.

« Je pense que Ron ne va pas apprécier... Il...

Le brun regarda quelque chose derrière elle.

« Ho, je te laisse.

- Quoi ? »

Mais Harry s'éclipsa sans qu'elle ait pu rajouter le moindre mot. Hermione fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour se retrouver face à son professeur de Métamorphose, qui lui sourit.

« Mes Félicitations pour cette danse Hermione, cela fait des années que je n'avais pas vu les maisons soudées ainsi. Ca fait chaud au cœur.

- Merci professeur. Mais comment avez-vous su que c'était moi ?

- Je sais que vous aimez danser. »

La jeune Gryffondor compris à quoi son aînée faisait allusion.

« Je... Professeur... Par rapport à ce fameux soir...

- Peu importe, il y a prescription depuis le temps, dit Minerva en agitant vaguement la main.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir pourquoi je suis partie en douce ?

- Seulement si vous voulez me le dire. » lui répondit-elle avec un sourire coquin.

Alors qu'Hermione allait lui répondre, Ron déboula devant elle, tout rouge.

« Hermione ! Il faut que je te parle de... Ho, bonsoir professeur. »

Le Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il avait interrompu une conversation, il s'excusa et s'apprêta à repartir.

« Ce n'est rien Monsieur Weasley. Je vous laisse discuter. »

La jeune sorcière regarda avec regret son professeur la laisser seule avec son ami, elle allait le réprimander, lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air très sérieux. Il semblait vouloir lui parler de quelque chose d'important, elle laissa donc sa frustration de côté et suivit Ron jusqu'à une table pour discuter.

**A suivre !**


	6. Le matin de Noel

**Chapitre 6**

**Le matin de Noel.**

Ron jeta quelques regards furtifs pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seuls tous les deux avant de commencer à parler.

« Tu as vu avec qui danse Ginny ? »

Hermione, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à cette question, fut surprise et hésita avant de lui répondre.

« Heu... Oui, avec Pansy. » dit-elle prudemment.

Le roux soupira et regarda ses mains. La brune quant à elle se demandait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir dire son ami, elle savait qu'il ne portait pas les Serpentards dans son cœur, même après la bataille.

« Tu crois qu'elle est bien pour ma sœur ?

- Pardon ? » s'exclama Hermione.

Le Gryffondor la regarda en souriant.

« Tu sais, ça commence à être vexant que vous n'ayez pas confiance en moi, ou en mes capacités à réfléchir tout seul. Je sais que Ginny préfère les filles, j'ai bien vu comment elle était avec Anika. Elles étaient plus qu'amies, je connais ma sœur... Je me doute que tu es au courant. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la piste de danse où était la rousse.

« Apparemment, elle semble bien aimer Parkinson... Et comme tu es celle qui la connaît le plus... »

Hermione prit la main du roux le sourire aux lèvres, se rendant compte qu'il avait mûri malgré tout ce qu'elle pensait, peut-être que c'était elle qui était pleine de préjugés.

« Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, elle peut se montrer très drôle quand elle veut. J'ai beaucoup ri avec elle cette année pendant les rondes. Mais je pense que ce qui ferait plaisir à Ginny c'est que tu la laisses tranquille sur ce coup-là, ça prouverait que tu lui fais confiance. Elle sait se débrouiller toute seule. Et ne t'inquiète pas, Pansy est quelqu'un de bien. »

Ron hocha la tête et remercia son amie avant de repartir avec sa cavalière, Lavande. Hermione regarda la Gryffondor traîner le roux sur la piste de danse.

« On ne voit pas ça tous les jours hein ? »

La Préfète leva la tête pour voir Harry s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Ron en train de danser !

- Non, effectivement, rit la brune. Mais toi en train de danser, plus d'un a dû être surpris ce soir.

- Il faut bien que je m'entraîne pour Sophie... »

Hermione ne répondit rien, trouvant la remarque du brun mignonne, elle se dit cependant qu'il n'avait peut-être pas envie de se l'entendre dire.

« Il te tarde de la revoir ?

- Bien sûr ! dit-il en souriant. Toi aussi je suppose.

- Oui, elle me manque. C'est à ça que servent les lettres... Mais je crois que je ne suis pas la seule à lui envoyer de mes nouvelles presque toutes les semaines... »

Le Survivant rougit légèrement sous la taquinerie de la Gryffondor. Les deux amis parlèrent du Nouvel An qui allait arriver et de la soirée prévue chez Juliette à cette occasion. Hermione réussit à entraîner Harry jusqu'à la piste de danse pendant une bonne heure, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

« Wahou, Hermione ! Je n'ai jamais autant dansé, et le pire c'est que j'y ai pris du plaisir.

- C'est parce que je suis une danseuse fabuleuse, lui répondit-elle en riant.

- Très bien fabuleuse danseuse, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué, tu viens ? »

Harry offrit son bras à son amie d'un geste théâtral.

« Avec plaisir mon cher. »

Elle prit le bras du brun, sans savoir que derrière elle, les yeux de son professeur de Métamorphose la regardaient quitter la salle tristement. Minerva suivit du regard son élève préférée, en se disant qu'elle aurait aimé être à la place du Survivant.

« Vous voilà arrivée mademoiselle. » annonça Harry, exagérant dans son rôle de gentleman.

La brune éclata de rire et souhaita une bonne nuit à son ami avant de rentrer dans ses quartiers de Préfète en Chef.

Lorsque les élèves se réveillèrent le lendemain, jour de Noël, ils eurent la bonne surprise de trouver au pied de leurs lits des cadeaux de la part de leurs proches. Hermione n'échappa pas à la règle, bien que sa nuit ait été courte, elle était bien réveillée pour ouvrir ses présents. Elle reçut de la part de Molly Weasley une écharpe et un bonnet qu'elle avait tricotés. La brune sourit, elle adorait recevoir des vêtements tricotés de la part de la mère de famille. Fred et George lui avaient envoyé quelques-uns de leurs produits, cela fit lever les yeux au ciel à la Préfète, qui se demanda quand elle pourrait les utiliser. La Gryffondor eut la bonne surprise de trouver un cadeau envoyé par Viktor, il lui avait envoyé quelques sucreries. Ron lui avait offert des sucreries et un livre sur la Métamorphose, ce qui fit comprendre à la brune qu'effectivement son ami remarquait plus de choses qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Hermione explosa de rire lorsqu'elle vit le cadeau du Survivant, il lui avait offert une figurine de la Fée Clochette, en voyant l'objet, elle comprit qu'il était au courant sur l'histoire de son surnom. Elle reçut de la part de Sophie une photo encadrée de l'après-midi où ils avaient joué au Volley dans la piscine, le jour où Harry était présent. Elle posa le cadre sur sa table de nuit, la photo représentait toute la bande en maillot de bain, posant comme une équipe avec les filles en ligne et les garçons accroupis devant elles.

Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il lui restait un cadeau à ouvrir, son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle reconnut l'écriture de son expéditeur. Minerva lui avait envoyé un cadeau de Noël ! Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte, et son cœur faillit à nouveau s'arrêter à la vue le bijou qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il s'agissait d'un simple bracelet en argent, avec un lion qui servait de fermoir. La Gryffondor passa le bijou autour de son poignet, les larmes aux yeux. Il fallait qu'elle trouve son professeur pour la remercier, et pour savoir si son cadeau lui plaisait...

« Joyeux Noël Minerva ! » s'exclama Albus en déboulant dans la chambre de son amie, totalement conscient qu'il la réveillait.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de la chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour éviter un coussin qui volait dans sa direction.

La Directrice Adjointe râla contre le vieux sorcier en se recouchant, mais lorsqu'elle vit la pile de cadeaux au pied de son lit, elle se ravisa. Après s'être changée, elle commença le déballage des cadeaux. Ses amis faisaient rarement dans l'originalité, elle avait souvent droit au même genre de cadeaux, tels que des livres ou des gourmandises, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas, car elle adorait lire. Quant aux sucreries, qui pouvait ne pas les aimer ? Surtout quand on côtoyait Albus Dumbledore comme elle le faisait. Cependant, cette année elle eut une surprise. Elle vit un petit paquet rouge, qui ne pouvait contenir ni gourmandise ni livre. Elle ouvrit son présent et en sortit un petit chat en verre qui tenait dans sa paume, la petite figurine marcha dans la main de la sorcière puis se coucha confortablement, il semblait dormir. Minerva fut émerveillée par le petit objet et lut la carte qui l'accompagnait.

_Cher Professeur,_

_Je vous présente Fripou (bien sûr, vous pouvez l'appeler comme bon vous semble si vous n'aimez pas ce nom). J'espère qu'il est bien réussi et qu'il vous plaît, j'avoue avoir eu quelques difficultés à le faire._

_Je vous souhaite un Joyeux Noël._

_Hermione._

Si l'on pouvait fondre sur place, elle n'aurait plus été là depuis longtemps. Minerva trouva le cadeau de son élève touchant, et de savoir qu'elle l'avait fait juste pour elle rendait le cadeau encore plus merveilleux. Elle déposa donc Fripou sur son bureau en souriant, heureuse d'avoir fait un présent à la brune à son tour.

« Tu as eu de beaux cadeaux ? » demanda Harry en voyant entrer Hermione dans la salle commune.

La brune vit que son ami avait revêtu un pull avec un H dessus, marque de fabrique de Molly Weasley.

« Oui, de magnifiques... Merci.

- Je n'ai fait que te rendre hommage Clochette.

- Harry... Si je t'entends prononcer ce nom encore une fois...

- D'accord, d'accord. Dis, tu as eu quoi de Sophie ?

- Une photo de l'après-midi Volley, on est devant la piscine et toi?

- Moi pareil, mais c'était une de quand on est sur le canapé, Gavin et Steven derrière en train de faire les idiots...

- Pour changer ! répondit Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

- Exactement ! »

Après quelques rires, Ron arriva. La bande de Gryffondors partit donc en direction de la Grande Salle, où Hermione espérait qu'elle pourrait voir sa Directrice de Maison. Malheureusement pour elle, son professeur n'était pas présente. Harry lui sourit, voyant la légère déception de son amie. Cependant, le déjeuner se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Peu après, Lavande arriva et leur emprunta le roux.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça marcherait entre eux... annonça Harry.

- Comme quoi il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. »

Alors qu'Hermione mangeait tranquillement, le brun remarqua que son amie avait un nouveau bijou.

« Wahou ! Hermione, c'est qui qui t'as offert ça ? »

La Gryffondor rougit immédiatement en voyant de quoi parlait le Survivant.

« Hermione ? s'impatienta Harry.

- Tu vas rire... dit-elle d'un ton désespéré.

- Mais non, promis. »

La brune regarda son ami intensément.

« Je te connais Harry !

- Oui bon peut-être, mais dis-moi ! De qui c'est ?

- Du professeur McGonagall. »

Comme prévu, le Survivant eut un immense sourire, qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il croisa le regard presque timide de la Préfète.

« C'est vraiment gentil de sa part. Elle te connaît bien, car c'est superbe et ça te va bien.

- Merci.

- Tu lui as offert quelque chose toi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête et lui expliqua le cadeau qu'elle avait envoyé à son professeur. Harry fut impressionné de savoir qu'elle avait pu faire un tel objet et se trouva ridicule en pensant à la Fée Clochette qu'il lui avait achetée dans un magasin Moldu. Cependant, la brune semblait avoir beaucoup apprécié la petite figurine, il se rassura en se disant qu'après tout elle avait grandi dans le monde des personnes sans pouvoirs magiques, et qu'elle était habituée aux objets figés, comme les photos. Le Survivant se mit à penser à Sophie, il avait été tellement heureux en se rendant compte qu'elle lui avait fait un présent pour Noël. Lui-même lui avait envoyé des chocolats, mais la photo qu'il avait reçue d'elle était beaucoup plus personnelle. Il fit part de ses inquiétudes à Hermione, mais elle lui assura que Sophie avait sûrement apprécié le fait qu'il pense à elle pour Noël.

Ils trouvèrent Ron avec Lavande dehors sur un banc, ils s'approchèrent d'eux et s'assirent à leurs côtés. Lavande leur montra les boucles d'oreilles qui lui avaient offertes le roux, avec beaucoup de fierté. Cependant la Gryffondor ne resta pas longtemps avec eux, elle s'excusa en partant, disant qu'elle avait une lettre à écrire à sa sœur. Hermione se dit qu'elle allait sûrement lui raconter sa soirée de la veille avec Ron, et le cadeau qu'il lui avait fait.

Le Trio était toujours assis sur le banc lorsqu'Harry s'adressa à Hermione qui la taquinait encore sur Sophie.

« Mais arrête de dire n'importe quoi Clochette ! »

Le Survivant se mit la main sur la bouche, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Il reçut un regard d'avertissement de la brune, et un regard d'incompréhension de la part de Ron.

« Clochette ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles comme ça ? Et puis ça veut dire quoi ? »

Hermione soupira, se rendant compte qu'elle allait devoir expliquer l'histoire de son surnom.

« En fait ce sont mes amis Moldus qui m'appellent comme ça, et apparemment ils ont eu la bonne idée de le dire à Harry.

- Ha. Et il vient d'où ce surnom ? demanda le roux, curieux.

- La Fée Clochette c'est un personnage de film, une petite Fée... Quand j'étais petite j'adorais ce personnage, dès le jour où j'ai vu le film. Et je n'arrêtais pas de prendre la tête à mes amis à cause d'elle. Un jour je parlais d'elle avec Gavin, un ami Moldu, quand le professeur m'a demandé de lire un texte, dans ma lecture à un moment il y avait le mot « cocher » et puis bien sûr j'ai dit...

- Clochette ! s'exclama le roux.

- Oui, répondit la jeune sorcière en rougissant.

- Tu t'imagines ? La grande Hermione Granger qui se trompe dans une lecture à 10 ans ? D'autant plus qu'à cet âge la moquerie est très facile ! ricana Harry.

La rougeur des joues de la Gryffondor fit redoubler le rire de ses deux amis.

« Attends, c'est pas fini, s'esclaffa le Survivant. Deux jours plus tard Hermione avait une soirée déguisée chez une amie, et sa mère lui a acheté le costume de la Fée Clochette ! »

Ron rit de plus belle, sous le regard de son amie qui se sentait un peu vexée. Pour se venger elle fit discrètement une boule de neige qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le roux, une seconde atterrit sur le brun. Les deux sorciers restèrent interdits quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'Hermione leur avait déclaré la guerre. S'ensuivit une bataille de boules de neige, mais comme ils étaient tous de très mauvais tireurs, certaines boules frappèrent les étudiants aux alentours, ce qui eut pour conséquence de créer une gigantesque bataille. Deux clans s'étaient formés, mélangeant toutes les maisons, la seule différentiation était de savoir si l'on était du côté droit ou du côté gauche.

Après une demi-heure de combat acharné, la bataille prit fin sans donner de réel vainqueur, laissant une vingtaine d'étudiants épuisés mais heureux. Le Trio à l'origine de la bataille de boules de neige se retrouva, chacun un grand sourire aux lèvres et trempé. D'un coup de baguette de la brune, les trois Gryffondors furent secs et partirent retrouver leur place sur le banc.

« Regardez ! » s'exclama Ron en désignant deux jeunes femmes plus loin.

Hermione reconnut Ginny et Pansy.

« Elles doivent sûrement discuter de la soirée d'hier. » dit Harry.

**A suivre**


	7. Le nouveau couple

**Chapitre 7**

**Le Nouveau Couple.**

Ginny venait de sortir de la Grande Salle et s'apprêtait à rejoindre Luna lorsqu'elle fut interceptée par sa cavalière de la veille, qui lui demanda si elles pouvaient parler. La rousse hocha la tête, et les deux élèves sortirent pour aller discuter au grand air. Tandis qu'elles marchaient en silence, la Gryffondor vit qu'une bataille de boules de neige avait éclaté entre plusieurs élèves, elle reconnut Hermione qui s'acharnait, et c'était peu dire, sur Harry et Ron... La rousse fut surprise de voir qu'elle avait deux alliés de poids dans cette tâche, qui n'étaient autres que Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, elle fut stupéfaite de voir qu'aux côtés de Harry et de Ron se tenait Drago Malfoy. La jeune Weasley leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que les gens étaient devenus fous, mais elle était heureuse de voir que la guerre avait en fin de compte rapproché les maisons, elle eut une petite pensée pour son frère décédé, qu'elle essaya de chasser de son mieux.

Les deux sorcières s'assirent, assez loin de la bataille qui faisait rage pour que les cris de leurs camarades ne soient plus qu'un vague fond sonore.

« Merci d'avoir accepté de me parler, commença Pansy.

- Je t'en prie, j'ai vraiment passé une bonne soirée avec toi hier. »

La Serpentard lui sourit, en lui disant que c'était réciproque.

« Il se passe quoi entre nous ? » demanda la Préfète des Serpents, sans passer par quatre chemins.

Ginny fut d'abord déconcertée par la question, ne s'attendant pas à tant de franchise.

« Je... Pardon ?

- Est-ce qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous... Enfin tu vois... »

La rousse sourit devant la soudaine timidité de Pansy, elle ne put s'empêcher de la trouver extrêmement désirable.

« Je dois avouer que j'ai passé l'une des plus belles soirées de ma vie hier... »

La Gryffondor se replongea dans ses souvenirs, en passant par les nombreuses danses qu'elle avait partagées avec l'autre sorcière, et par sa fin de soirée, lorsque la Serpentard l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame. La plus jeune, rassemblant son courage, qualité essentielle de sa maison, avait embrassé la Préfète sur la joue avant de rentrer dans son dortoir; si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait pu voir le sourire béat de sa cavalière.

« ... je te trouve très attirante, assez drôle et Hermione dit qu'on peut te faire confiance... Donc, quoique tu veilles faire avec moi... Je suis partante... Enfin je veux dire par là que... »

La rousse fut coupée dans son discours par les lèvres de Pansy; même si elle fut surprise sur le coup, la Gryffondor se reprit vite pour ensuite participer activement au baiser. Il était absolument merveilleux, plus que ceux qu'Anika lui avait donnés, pourtant elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Elles se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

« Désolée, mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher... s'excusa la Serpentard.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça ! »

Le nouveau couple eut un petit rire nerveux, jusqu'à ce que Ginny embrasse à son tour la fille qu'elle pouvait considérer comme sa petite amie. Au bout de quelques minutes, les deux élèves se séparèrent.

« Tu sais qu'on va être le nouveau sujet de conversation de tout Poudlard, les couples Gryffondor-Serpentard sont très rares... Voire inexistants.

- J'en ai vraiment rien à faire !

- Et ton frère ? » demanda Pansy en regardant dans la direction de Ron, qui était toujours sur un banc avec ses deux amis.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil et vit que son frère les regardait, cependant elle fut incapable de discerner la moindre émotion sur son visage, il regardait dans leur direction pourtant.

« Il n'est pas venu nous séparer en furie, je suppose que c'est encourageant ! »

Elles se mirent à rire, cette fois-ci complètement détendues.

« Et toi ? T'auras pas de problème avec Drago, ou d'autres Serpentard ?

- Arf, non, t'inquiète pas. Drago, Blaise et Théo savaient que j'allais tenter un truc avec toi aujourd'hui, ils se sont fait à l'idée... Quant aux autres... Je suis toujours la Préfète donc... Ils n'oseront rien dire je pense. »

Un peu plus loin, le Trio de Gryffondor regardait le nouveau couple.

« Comme c'est mignon. » s'exclama Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

Harry hocha la tête tandis que Ron grognait, puis soupirait.

« De toute façon il va falloir que je m'y fasse... » annonça-t-il, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

Le repas de midi arriva rapidement, toutes les conversations étaient tournées sur le nouveau couple que formaient Ginny Weasley et Pansy Parkinson. Lorsque les deux intéressées entrèrent dans la Grande Salle, elles furent accueillies par un long silence. Puis peu à peu, les conversations reprirent de plus belle. La rousse vint s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, un immense sourire planté sur les lèvres. Elle salua son frère et ses amis, sans perdre son sourire.

« Tu sembles heureuse. » lui dit Ron.

Sa sœur le regarda d'un air reconnaissant.

« Oui, Ron. Je suis plus qu'heureuse.

- Bien, alors ça me va. »

Ginny prit la main de son frère et la serra quelques secondes.

« Merci beaucoup Ron, ça compte pour moi tu sais ? »

Il se contenta de lui sourire, et jeta un regard à ses amis pour qu'ils se mettent à parler, n'aimant pas être le centre d'intérêt quand les choses devenaient trop sentimentales.

« Félicitations Ginny ! » s'exclama Hermione.

Alors qu'Harry la félicitait à son tour, et lui demandait quelques détails, la brune remarqua que des professeurs arrivaient, elle reconnut son Professeur de Potions accompagné de Minerva. Elle croisa son regard vert lorsque la professeur s'assit aux côtés du Directeur. Peu après la nourriture apparut dans les plats des élèves, à la plus grande satisfaction d'un certain Weasley. La Directrice des Gryffondor n'arrivait pas à se concentrer correctement sur ce qu'elle mangeait, elle était trop occupée par Hermione qui faisait de grands gestes, essayant manifestement d'expliquer quelque chose à Ginny.

« Miss Granger a un bien joli bracelet »

La sorcière sursauta et regarda son ami à ses côtés.

« Ce n'est qu'une simple remarque. » se justifia le Directeur en souriant.

Minerva reporta son attention sur son élève préférée, regarda attentivement ses poignets, et soudain un bracelet glissa sur l'un de ceux-ci alors qu'Hermione continuait ses gestes, puis il disparut à nouveau sous le pull de la jeune sorcière. L'Animagus sourit, son cadeau lui avait sûrement plu sinon elle ne l'aurait pas porté, n'est-ce pas?

Albus vit que son amie était absorbée dans sa contemplation, il n'avait rien contre, mais il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas que tout le monde l'apprenne. Il décida de prendre la parole et d'annoncer quelque chose d'assez conséquent pour que personne ne pense à regarder sa Directrice Adjointe.

« Savez-vous que depuis ce matin Poudlard compte un nouveau couple ? » annonça-t-il assez fort pour que toute la table des professeurs l'entende.

Minerva s'arracha à la vue de la Gryffondor et regarda le sorcier.

« Albus, soupira-t-elle. Laissez ces élèves tranquilles...

- Non mais vous ne comprenez pas Minerva, il s'agit d'un couple vraiment inattendu...

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Madame Bibine, visiblement intéressée par les ragots.

- Miss Weasley et Miss Parkinson...

- Pardon ? » s'exclama Severus.

D'un seul coup, toute la table des professeurs était en effervescence devant l'annonce du Directeur. Severus regarda sa Préfète, il l'aperçut aux côtés de Theodore Nott, et de Drago Malfoy. Il voulut pénétrer dans son esprit, mais il savait que c'était déloyal, de plus son élève était très bien entraînée, et il n'était pas sûr de réussir à pénétrer dans son esprit sans être détecté. Il fit donc confiance à son instinct naturel, Pansy ne semblait pas avoir changé, et n'avait pas un comportement inhabituel, le Maître des Potions se disait que c'était encore une farce d'Albus lorsqu'il capta un regard entre la Préfète et Ginny. Son corps se raidit, le Directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas menti, les deux élèves semblaient bien avoir une relation.

« Vous vous rendez compte ! Un couple Serpentard-Gryffondor ! Cela doit faire plus de soixante ans qu'on n'a pas vu ça. » s'exclama la professeur de Botanique.

Le Professeur de Potions pensait la même chose, cette remarque le fit replonger dans sa jeunesse, et dans son amour pour Lily Evans, une Gryffondor. A cette époque une simple amitié entre les deux maisons était impossible, alors une histoire d'amour... Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux du sorcier, son amour pour la Gryffondor ne s'était jamais éteint. Il regarda Pansy, et ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la jalousie envers elle, son élève avait la chance d'être avec une Gryffondor alors que lui n'avait pas pu... Il soupira, il se sentait égoïste, il savait qu'il devait passer à autre chose, mais malgré tous ses efforts il n'y arrivait pas. Soudain le Directeur des Serpents sentit une main réconfortante se glisser sur la sienne, il fut surpris de croiser le regard de son homologue de Gryffondor. Il garda une expression impassible, mais il se demanda comment Minerva avait deviné ses pensées, habituellement c'était plutôt Albus. Alors qu'elle retirait sa main, le sorcier se souvint qu'elle avait été son professeur, ainsi que celui de Lily. Elle avait forcément été au courant à un moment ou à un autre. Le Maître des Potions lui sourit faiblement pour la remercier.

Minerva lui sourit à son tour, puis leva les yeux vers Ginny et Pansy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'elles formaient un couple plutôt improbable, mais soit. Elle en avait vu tellement durant sa carrière. Elle regarda la rousse, son regard dévia inévitablement vers sa voisine, une belle brune du nom d'Hermione. Se rendant compte que son regard s'était encore fixé sur la Préfète, l'Animagus retourna à son repas rapidement, en faisant de son mieux pour ne plus la regarder.

« Ne me dites pas que Minerva McGonagall est tombée sous le charme d'Hermione Granger ? »

C'était le genre de remarque typique du Directeur, or cette phrase avait été prononcée par Severus.

« Severus ! s'exclama la sorcière. Comment osez-vous...

- Dire la vérité ? acheva Albus, s'incrustant dans la conversation au grand dam du professeur de Métamorphose.

- Albus... Tu ne vas pas... »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase que déjà le vieux sorcier l'avait coupée.

« Ne trouvez-vous pas que Miss Granger a un bien joli bijou au poignet, Severus ? »

Les yeux de l'Animagus s'écarquillèrent, alors que le Maître des Potions souriait.

« Magnifique en effet... Vous avez bon goût Minerva. »

La sorcière se leva et quitta la table précipitamment, ne voulant pas entendre les commentaires de ses deux amis. Alors qu'elle passait par la porte derrière leur table, elle maudit les deux sorciers et décida qu'elle allait se venger.

Voyant la réaction excessive de leur collègue, les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard complice, accompagné d'un sourire.

« Vingt Gallions qu'elle tiendra jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Elle ne tiendra pas jusqu'à Pâques, répondit Albus confiant.

- Pari tenu. Vous allez perdre mon cher, elle a ses principes... Elle tentera quelque chose seulement lorsqu'Hermione ne sera plus son élève.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr... » dit malicieusement le Directeur.

Hermione parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard en direction du bureau de sa Directrice de Maison, elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis qu'elle avait quitté la Grande Salle à midi. Elle voulait lui parler avant son départ, qui était prévu pour dans un peu plus d'une heure. Elle toqua à la porte du bureau et attendit que la sorcière lui donne la permission de rentrer pour le faire.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant son professeur préféré en train de corriger des copies. L'Animagus leva les yeux de son travail et sourit inconsciemment en voyant Hermione s'approcher.

« Bonjour Miss Granger !

- Bonjour Professeur, pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faites ? »

La plus âgée fronça les sourcils.

« Heu... Je corrige des devoirs, ça ne se voit pas ?

- Si justement ! C'est Noël Professeur... Vous devriez en profiter au lieu de travailler !

- Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas travaillé aujourd'hui Miss Granger, un mythe s'effondrerait ! »

Hermione se mit à rire, envoyant des frissons dans le dos de son professeur.

« Je suis désolée de vous décevoir, mais non je n'ai pas travaillé. J'ai décidé de prendre un peu plus de temps pour moi depuis cet été...

- En rapport avec certains Moldus ? demanda curieusement Minerva.

- C'est un peu ça... »

La Gryffondor s'assit sur la chaise en face au bureau de son professeur.

« Vous voulez connaître l'histoire ? dit-elle malicieusement.

- J'en serai ravie... lui répondit l'Animagus.

- Tout a commencé un soir d'août, alors que je sortais les poubelles, j'ai revu une de mes amies d'enfance : Sophie. J'étais vraiment contente de la retrouver, et elle aussi. Elle m'a donc invitée le soir chez elle, il y avait deux autres anciens amis à moi, Gavin et Charlene, et aussi deux amis à eux. J'y suis donc allée, et les revoir... C'était vraiment extraordinaire, ils n'avaient pas tellement changé... »

Hermione avait un sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres, l'autre sorcière comprit qu'elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs.

« Et puis ce sont des Moldus, ils n'avaient pas conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, ni de qui j'étais. J'ai donc passé un mois extraordinaire avec eux, ils m'ont fait oublier la guerre. Sans eux j'aurais sûrement passé un été en deuil, pourtant j'ai passé l'un de mes plus beaux étés. Je leur en suis reconnaissante, même s'ils n'en ont pas conscience, donc quand on s'est quittés et qu'ils m'ont dit qu'il fallait que je vienne un soir avec eux en boîte je n'ai pas pu dire non. Je n'ai pas voulu dire non. »

Minerva sourit en regardant son élève, et remercia mentalement ses amis, comprenant qu'ils faisaient dorénavant partie de la vie de la brune, autant que les Weasley et Harry.

« Et comment Potter les connaît-il ?

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment elle était au courant.

« Je l'ai invité un week-end pour qu'il oublie la guerre, et je dois dire que ça a plutôt bien marché. Il aime bien mon amie Sophie si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

- Oui, rit l'aînée. C'était celle qui dansait avec vous ?

- C'est ça, et l'autre c'était Gavin. Je les retrouve tous pour le jour de l'an avec Harry. »

L'Animagus hocha la tête en se souvenant qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup ledit « Gavin », ayant très bien en tête la façon dont il avait dansé avec la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit en voyant sur le bureau de son professeur son cadeau de Noël, la jeune sorcière tendit la main vers le petit chat en verre baptisé Fripou. Comme s'il avait reconnu sa créatrice, il s'élança dans sa main, un sourire illumina le visage d'Hermione.

« Il est vraiment magnifique. Cette magie est très belle. Où l'avez-vous apprise ?

- Si je vous dis dans un livre, vous me croirez ? »

Les deux sorcières se mirent à rire, avant que la plus vieille ne reprenne la parole.

« C'est l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'on m'ait jamais fait. Merci Hermione. »

La brune rougit sous le compliment.

« Je pourrais vous retourner la remarque, merci beaucoup. »

Elles se regardèrent quelques instants, le contact visuel semblait exprimer ce que les mots ne pouvaient dire.

« Bien, je vais y aller Professeur, je dois finir ma valise.

- Très bien, Miss Granger. Passez un bon réveillon avec vos amis.

- Merci, vous aussi... »

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Minerva se dit qu'il aurait été plus beau si la jeune sorcière avait été présente.

« Et Professeur, c'est Noël, n'abusez pas avec le travail ! »

La sorcière concernée sourit à son élève en hochant la tête; une fois seule dans son bureau, la Directrice des Gryffondor se leva, regarda par la fenêtre et vit ses élèves dans la neige, marchant, courant et jouant. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'Hermione lui avait enlevé sa motivation de faire son travail. Elle sortit de son bureau et se dirigea vers celui de son Directeur, dans l'idée de faire une partie d'échecs avec ce dernier.

**A suivre**


	8. Le Nouvel An Chez Juliette

**Chapitre 8**

**Le Nouvel An chez Juliette.**

Harry passa quelques jours chez les Weasley avant qu'ils ne partent en France pour passer le Nouvel An. Décidément ce pays semblait attirer tous ses amis, il pourrait peut-être y aller lui aussi après ses études, pourquoi pas. Il avait envie de visiter le monde pendant quelques temps, mais sans être trop loin de ses amis, enfin avec la magie tout était possible, il pouvait se trouver en Australie et la seconde d'après au Terrier. Il se demanda si Sophie aimait voyager elle aussi, était-elle déjà allée en France ? En avait-elle envie ?

C'est donc la tête pleine de réflexions sur son futur et sur une jolie brune qu'il entra dans la Maison des Black que lui avait léguée Sirius, il sourit en se souvenant des hurlements que le tableau de la mère de ce dernier avait émis lorsqu'il était venu s'y installer. Heureusement pour lui, Albus Dumbledore et son Professeur de Métamorphose avaient trouvé un sort qui la rendait muette. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais parfois il allait ouvrir les rideaux qui la cachaient et prenait un plaisir sadique à la regarder s'énerver contre lui, ou contre le monde sorcier qui l'avait rendue muette.

Le Survivant alla s'asseoir dans le salon, qu'il avait réaménagé pendant l'été. Il s'était demandé s'il allait vivre dans cette maison ou se prendre un petit appartement dans Londres, ou une autre ville. Cependant il n'avait toujours pas pris de réelle décision, il avait arrangé la maison de son parrain afin qu'elle soit plus accueillante mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à savoir s'il voulait y passer le reste de sa vie. Cette maison lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, certains meilleurs que d'autres. Lorsqu'il entrait dans la cuisine il se souvenait des petits déjeuners en compagnie d'Hermione, Ron, Ginny et les jumeaux sous les réprimandes de la matriarche des Weasley qui leur disait qu'ils devaient se lever plus tôt, manger plus, dormir moins, se coucher plus tôt... Lorsqu'il était dans le couloir c'était à Tonks qu'il pensait, toutes les fois où elle s'était pris le porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de Troll alors qu'elle ne faisait pas attention. Le salon lui rappelait les réunions de l'Ordre, il ne savait pas si c'étaient de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs, c'étaient juste des souvenirs. Pour finir il y avait la chambre de Sirius, cette pièce il ne pouvait toujours pas y rentrer sans avoir les larmes aux yeux, sa chambre était tellement... Sirius...

Après un dernier soupir il partit ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre, avant de descendre manger, puis il décida d'aller rendre visite à Tonks et Remus ainsi que leur fils, qui n'était autre que son filleul Teddy.

Trois jours plus tard Harry marchait aux côtés d'Hermione pour se rendre chez Sophie qui allait les amener chez Juliette. Le jeune homme devait avouer qu'il lui tardait de revoir la Moldue, même s'il était aussi un peu stressé sans trop savoir pourquoi. Après tout, depuis l'été ils s'étaient envoyé plusieurs fois du courrier, et une étrange amitié s'était installée entre eux. C'était peut-être parce qu'il voulait plus qu'une amitié avec la jeune femme qu'il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort à chaque pas qui le rapprochait de sa maison.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Sophie qui leur offrit son plus beau sourire, Harry en fut certain, ce soir il allait tenter quelque chose avec elle. La guerre lui avait fait comprendre que la vie pouvait vous passer si facilement entre les mains... Il s'approcha donc de la jeune femme et lui fit une chaleureuse accolade pour leur plus grand plaisir.

« Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir Harry ! » s'exclama la brune.

Il se détacha de son étreinte en lui souriant à son tour.

« Moi aussi... »

Sans attendre les trois amis allèrent dans la voiture de la Moldue qui les conduisit jusque chez Juliette, qui habitait à une dizaine de minutes de là. Le Survivant fut heureux de retrouver la jeune femme ainsi que Gavin et Steven.

« Il n'y a pas Charlene ? » interrogea le sorcier.

Il la chercha du regard parmi les invités.

« Non, elle est partie avec sa famille en vacances en Grèce, elle ne rentre pas avant une semaine. »

Il trouva dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un à leur bande, ce qui était le cas. Sophie le présenta aux invités, il fut heureux de constater qu'Hermione en connaissait quelques-uns. Il la voyait rayonner parmi les Moldus, ses amis d'enfance. Il se rappela avec un pincement au cœur le début d'année d'Hermione lorsqu'elle était rentrée à Poudlard, elle avait été rejetée par tous car elle était considérée comme une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, or elle semblait très appréciée parmi les Moldus.

Même si Harry avait essayé de parler avec plusieurs personnes, histoire de ne pas paraître associable, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, les personnes qu'il appréciait le plus étaient celles qu'il connaissait déjà. Il discuta donc avec Steven sur le canapé, tandis qu'il voyait Hermione en train de danser avec Gavin. Les deux amis dansaient avec tellement d'entrain que les personnes autour étaient obligées de s'écarter sous peine de recevoir un coup de l'un des deux danseurs.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? »

Le Survivant s'arracha de sa contemplation de son amie pour se tourner vers le joueur de Rugby.

« Regarde Gavin et Hermione, il leur faut un périmètre de sécurité pour danser ! »

Le Moldu regarda dans la direction de la piste de danse, et se mit à rire à son tour, voyant que l'autre jeune homme avait raison.

« En parlant de danse, j'en connais une qui n'attend que toi... »

Pour confirmer ses dires, Sophie s'approcha des deux sportifs assis sur le canapé, Harry regarda Steven qui lui fit un clin d'œil pour l'encourager. Le Survivant se leva donc et alla rejoindre Sophie à mi-chemin, lui demandant si elle voulait danser. Sans surprise, la réponse fut positive. Tandis qu'il passait ses bras autour de la taille de la brune, Harry se demanda comment il allait dire à la jeune femme qu'elle lui plaisait. Hermione lui avait dit que c'était réciproque, mais il avait quand même un peu peur de se prendre une veste. Il se laissa donc entraîner par la danse pendant quelques temps avant de prendre une décision.

« On peut parler ? » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille au bout d'une petite demi-heure.

Sophie hocha la tête et l'entraîna dehors, sous les regards d'Hermione et de Gavin. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le petit jardin de Juliette. Harry ferma les yeux brièvement, c'était le moment ou jamais.

« Euh... Sophie écoute... Je... »

Le cœur de cette dernière fit un bond dans sa poitrine en le voyant hésiter, s'il semblait si timide c'était qu'elle lui plaisait non ?

« Tu me plais beaucoup donc je me demandais si...

- Oui ! »

Harry se tourna rapidement vers la jeune femme, surpris qu'elle ait répondu alors qu'il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, pourtant elle le regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux, comprenant ce qu'il était en train de lui demander.

« Je veux dire... Si je... t'embrasse tu ne me mettras pas une gifle ?

- Je vais t'en mettre une si tu ne le fais pas. »

Sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre, elle s'agrippa à son cou et l'embrassa. Ils s'abandonnèrent donc à leur baiser pour leur plus grande satisfaction avant de se séparer le sourire aux lèvres.

« Hermione connaît vraiment des gens formidables... chuchota la brune contre les lèvres de son petit ami.

- C'est marrant, j'allais dire la même chose. »

Le nouveau couple s'embrassa de nouveau avant de rentrer main dans la main dans le salon car la Nouvelle Année allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez.

Voyant le couple arriver ainsi, Hermione leur sauta au cou en les félicitant.

« Je suis si contente que vous soyez ensemble ! s'exclama-t-elle toute joyeuse, c'était peut-être aussi dû à l'alcool qui la rendait quelque peu euphorique.

- Maintenant c'est à ton tour... » lui répondit Sophie en la regardant malicieusement.

La sorcière eut tout juste le temps de rougir, que déjà Gavin et Steven venaient les taquiner gentiment. Le reste de la soirée se passa bien, avec une Hermione bien joyeuse, un Gavin et un Steven qui avaient décidé de changer tous les objets de place « pour refaire la déco » disaient-ils, tandis que Juliette essayait de les rattraper dans toute la maison. Harry et Sophie ne se décollaient presque jamais l'un de l'autre, sous le regard jaloux de certaines filles qui trouvaient l'ami d'Hermione absolument craquant.

« Alors Harry ? Heureux ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'ils rentraient dormir au moment où le Soleil se levait.

Le Survivant prit un air rêveur.

« Plus que jamais, il faut que je le dise à Ron et à Ginny, ho et à Rogue aussi ! Il disait que jamais une fille ne pourrait vouloir être en couple avec moi... »

La Gryffondor se mit à sourire en se souvenant que les cours particuliers que donnait Rogue à Harry en Occlumencie étaient plus que houleux, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son ami était arrivé fou de rage contre le Professeur de Potions.

« En fait j'ai envie de le crier au monde entier...

- C'est pas la peine, tu le dis à Lavande et dans l'heure qui suit tout Poudlard est au courant ! »

Soudain Harry se figea, laissant Hermione rentrer dans sa chambre seule. Lorsqu'elle s'assit et qu'elle ne vit pas son ami, elle partit le chercher et le trouva planté au milieu du couloir.

« Harry ? demanda-t-elle prudemment. Ça va ? »

Le sorcier ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, mais la suivit dans sa chambre avant de prendre la parole.

« Je viens de penser à un truc Hermione, elle ne sait pas que je suis un sorcier, comment je pourrais lui dire ? Je ne peux pas lui cacher, mais après il va falloir que je lui parle de la guerre, que j'ai été l'Elu... Par Merlin comment je vais faire... »

Soudain le Survivant se mit à paniquer, faisant de grands gestes dans la chambre de son amie en énumérant tous les problèmes qu'il allait rencontrer s'il continuait sa relation avec Sophie.

« Que les potins du monde des Sorciers vont nous traquer sans cesse...

- Harry ! » le coupa Hermione.

Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda la sorcière fixement, priant pour qu'elle ait la solution, comme toujours.

« Ecoute, c'est vrai que ça pose certains problèmes, mais regarde, le père de Seamus est un Moldu et sa mère une sorcière, et ils sont toujours ensemble et amoureux. Et puis je la connais, je ne pense pas que le fait que tu sois un sorcier la dérange, elle se doute qu'il y a quelque chose chez toi qu'elle ignore...

- Peut-être mais...

- Tu es le Survivant ? L'Elu ? Le sauveur de l'humanité, oui... Mais au point où elle en sera niveau surprise... Tu sais en même temps, c'est comme si elle était en couple avec une star de cinéma ou de la chanson... De toute façon, d'après ce qu'on peut voir, tu arrives bien à garder ta vie privée. Et puis si elle tient vraiment à toi, elle t'acceptera comme tu es.

- Ça fait beaucoup de suppositions.

- Je sais... Mais pour l'instant c'est la seule chose qu'on puisse faire. Attends de voir comment votre relation avance et tu aviseras en fonction. »

Harry sourit à son amie, décidément c'était vrai, elle avait vraiment réponse à tout.

« Oui tu as raison ! Après tout je serai à Poudlard jusqu'en juin, par conséquent on se ne verra pas... »

Ce qui devait être un point positif, le rendit finalement triste.

« On ne se verra pas... » répéta-t-il doucement, plus pour lui que pour la brune.

La Préfète passa un bras autour de son épaule pour le prendre dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, vous vous écrirez, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille te lâcher si facilement maintenant que vous êtes ensemble...

- Tu crois ? Demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement tremblante.

- J'en suis sûre, avec tout ce qu'elle me dit sur toi... »

Harry leva soudainement la tête, qu'il avait baissée.

« Comment ça ? Elle te parle de moi ? »

Hermione pouvait voir le regard heureux de son ami.

« Si elle me parle de toi ? Mais bien sûr, j'en pouvais plus... Dans toutes ses lettres ton nom apparaissait au moins cinq fois... Si nous ne vous étiez pas mis ensemble ce soir je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ! »

Les deux élèves de Poudlard se mirent à rire devant le faux air désespéré de la jeune femme.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi vraiment... lui dit Harry, soudainement redevenu sérieux. Je n'aurais jamais survécu à ma première année de Poudlard, ni à la seconde, ni pu sauver Sirius, ni remporter le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers...

- Mais je ne t'ai pas aidé pendant le tournoi, c'était Maugrey, enfin son apparence...

- Non, mais tu étais là pour me soutenir... Et puis ne me coupe pas dans ton éloge ! »

La Gryffondor se mit à rire à nouveau.

« Excuse-moi, vas-y continue... Pourquoi je suis géniale encore ?

- En cinquième année l'AD c'était grâce à toi, et l'an dernier tu as été merveilleuse lors du combat, sans oublier toutes les fois où tu nous as aidés pour nos devoirs parce qu'avec Ron on était trop feignants pour les faire. Les Elfes aussi te doivent beaucoup...

- Merci beaucoup Harry... lui répondit-elle en rougissant. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir... Si tu veux que je continue à faire tes devoirs avec Ron c'est d'accord... »

Harry sourit à son amie.

« Non, c'était pas pour ça à la base, mais merci ! Ron sera heureux... Je disais ça parce qu'en plus de tout ce que tu as déjà fait pour moi, tu m'as permis de rencontrer tes amis d'enfance qui sont extraordinaires, mais surtout grâce à toi j'ai rencontré Sophie. Et je suis le plus heureux des hommes en ce moment ! »

La Préfète avait les larmes aux yeux devant l'aveu du Survivant qui n'était pas réputé pour des déclarations d'amitié si touchantes.

« Ho Harry... C'est normal après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu mérites plus que quiconque de pouvoir avoir une vie normale.

- Hermione, je ne sais pas si tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire, mais tu en as autant le droit que moi... »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce, permettant à Harry de lâcher une phrase qu'il savait dangereuse.

« Donc, que comptes-tu faire avec McGonagall ? »

- Que je... Pardon ? » s'exclama Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

« Toi tu parles trop avec Sophie...

- Je sais, Clochette... Je me demandais donc comment tu allais t'y prendre pour séduire notre chère Directrice de Maison.

- Harry... Ne me dis pas que vous avez monté un plan ? soupira-t-elle.

- Non quand même ! Mais elle mérite elle aussi d'être heureuse. »

Inconsciemment, Hermione toucha le bijou que lui avait offert son professeur préféré pour Noël. Un sourire illumina son visage à ce souvenir, ainsi qu'à la réaction de Sophie lorsqu'elle lui avait montré quelques jours plus tôt.

Voyant que son amie était dans la lune, Harry lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla se coucher dans la chambre voisine, où ses rêves furent peuplés d'une Moldue aux cheveux bruns.

**A Suivre …**


	9. Tragique Nouvelle

**Chapitre 9**

**Tragique Nouvelle.**

Hermione, Harry, Ginny et Ron étaient dans le Poudlard Express afin de retourner dans leur école après les fêtes. Les deux Weasley racontaient à leurs amis leur Nouvel An en France avec la famille de Fleur. La conversation était surtout peuplée par des rires lorsque Ron racontait les farces qu'avaient faites Fred et George aux Français. Puis ce fut au tour de la Préfète et du Survivant de prendre la parole et bien vite Harry leur annonça qu'il n'était plus célibataire, les deux Weasley écoutaient avec grande attention la narration de leur ami, tandis qu'Hermione laissait son esprit vagabonder, ayant déjà entendu cette histoire par Harry et par Sophie un grand nombre de fois.

Maintenant elle était la seule du groupe à être seule, enfin à ne pas être en couple. Elle se sentait quelque peu exclue, non pas qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'amour, elle se savait amoureuse de son professeur de Métamorphose, mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était que d'être aimé. Comment une femme comme Minerva McGonagall pourrait-elle s'intéresser à elle de cette façon ? Elle avait survécu à trois guerres, elle avait dû rencontrer des personnes beaucoup plus intéressantes qu'elle...

Hermione toucha son bracelet qui ne la quittait plus, même si tout semblait désespéré, et qu'il était peu probable que la femme qu'elle aime retourne ses sentiments, la professeur lui avait quand même offert un cadeau pour Noël, juste pour elle. Et puis la fois où elle avait quitté Poudlard pour aller avec ses amis, elle avait flirté avec elle pendant quelques secondes, et elle ne l'avait pas réellement repoussée. Ce qui donnait un espoir à la Gryffondor, mais malheureusement pas assez puissant pour qu'elle tente quelque chose, elle avait trop peur des conséquences que son geste pourrait avoir. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié.

« Hermione ? »

La brune sortit de sa torpeur et se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans le compartiment du train avec Ginny et qu'elle n'avait même pas vu ses deux amis partir.

« Où sont Harry et Ron ?

- Ils sont partis acheter des bonbons et Ron va avec Lavande après. »

La Préfète hocha la tête, puis elle regarda Ginny qui se tortillait sur son siège.

« Et toi ? Tu n'es pas allée voir Pansy ?

- Non, elle a passé la Nouvelle Année à Poudlard avec Drago et Blaise.

- Ha d'accord... Elle t'a manqué ? lui demanda Hermione le sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, beaucoup. Mais on s'est pas mal écrit, ce qui a provoqué un interrogatoire de ma mère. »

La brune grimaça, connaissant trop bien Molly.

« Et alors ? Tu leur as dit quoi ?

- Que j'avais une petite amie... Mais je n'ai pas dit qui encore...

- Tu crois qu'ils ne l'aimeront pas ?

- Je sais pas, j'ai plus peur de la réaction de papa... Il en a bavé au travail à cause du père de Drago. Mais de toute façon je pense qu'ils l'accepteront.

- J'en suis sûre, déclara Hermione en souriant.

- Et toi ? Personne en vue ? »

Cependant, avant que la Gryffondor ne puisse répondre, Harry rentra dans le compartiment, mettant inconsciemment fin à la conversation.

« On ne va pas tarder, on devrait se préparer... »

Le Trio de Gryffondor, accompagné de Lavande et de Ginny, eut tout juste le temps de passer leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs respectifs que déjà c'était l'heure du repas du soir. Ils rentrèrent donc ensemble dans la Grande Salle, Ginny chercha rapidement des yeux sa petite amie assise à la table des Serpents, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut la rousse lui fit un signe de la main, que lui rendit gentiment la Serpentard.

Pendant ce temps, à la table des Professeurs, Minerva regarda son élève préférée s'asseoir à sa table aux côtés du Survivant. Elle la dévora des yeux quelques instants, en pensant qu'elle était plus belle de jour en jour, avant d'être coupée dans ses réflexions par le Directeur de l'école qui souhaita la bonne année à tous ses élèves.

Cette nouvelle année commença comme toute autre année, les élèves travaillaient quand ils le souhaitaient, les couples faisaient des balades main dans la main, Miss Teigne attrapait toujours des élèves après le couvre-feu, les marchandises des jumeaux Weasley donnaient du fil à retordre à Rusard qui les détestait un peu plus chaque jour, les cours de Potions étaient craints par tous les élèves qui n'étaient pas de Serpentard, la divination était toujours aussi incompréhensible, le Quidditch semblait plus beau à chaque match et enfin les élèves et enseignants semblaient plus heureux que jamais...

Cependant un soir de mars Minerva s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle ne vit pas Hermione durant le repas, les élèves avaient commencé à manger depuis près d'une demi-heure et toujours aucune trace de sa Préfète. Elle croisa le regard du Survivant, mais ne fut pas rassurée lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il semblait inquiet lui aussi... Alors qu'elle allait demander à Albus s'il savait où elle pourrait bien être, le professeur Chourave l'interpella.

« Minerva, je me demandais si vous saviez où était Miss Granger, elle n'est pas venue à mon cours et je ne la vois pas ce soir... »

Le cœur de la Directrice Adjointe battait de plus en plus fort. Où était Hermione ? Elle avait raté une heure de botanique, et elle ne s'était pas présentée au repas...

« En tout cas elle n'est pas à l'infirmerie... » répondit Poppy à côté de la professeur de botanique.

Voyant que son amie commençait à paniquer, Albus décida de prendre les choses en main.

« Miss Granger doit sûrement se trouver à la Bibliothèque, nous connaissons tous sa soif d'apprendre, elle a dû perdre la notion du temps. »

Même si le Professeur Chourave se contenta de cette réponse, ce ne fut pas le cas de Minerva, elle connaissait son ami depuis si longtemps qu'elle comprit qu'il mentait, il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait. La Directrice des Gryffondor voulait quitter la Grande Salle immédiatement pour aller à la recherche de son élève, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle dut donc attendre que les premiers élèves se lèvent avant de quitter précipitamment sa place. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître trop pressée en avançant jusqu'à la table des Gryffondor où elle s'arrêta devant Harry et ses amis.

« Monsieur Potter, savez-vous où se trouve Miss Granger ? »

Le Survivant regarda tristement son professeur qu'il sentait inquiète.

« Je suis désolé Professeur, mais on ne l'a pas vue depuis deux heures. On l'a cherchée mais on ne sait pas où elle est. »

L'Animagus respira profondément en essayant de paraître normale alors qu'elle paniquait au plus profond d'elle-même.

« La dernière fois que vous l'avez vue aujourd'hui ? »

Alors que les Gryffondor étaient en train de réfléchir, leur Directrice ressentit une forte envie de les secouer pour qu'ils se souviennent plus vite. Ce fut Ginny qui répondit après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité.

« Elle allait chercher une lettre à la volière je crois.

- Bien. »

Sans plus attendre elle s'élança vers la porte en gardant une allure qui se voulait normale, sous les yeux particulièrement inquiets du Survivant et du Directeur de l'école de Magie. Minerva se transforma en Animagus pour traverser le château plus facilement, elle se rendit donc à la volière mais sans surprise elle n'y trouva personne. Elle partit donc regarder dans la Bibliothèque, puis dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, dans les appartements qu'Hermione avait eus en même temps que sa nomination de Préfète en Chef, elle fit ensuite un tour dans la Salle sur Demande, dans les cachots, dans la Tour d'Astronomie, dans la Salle de bains des Préfets et même dans le parc mais sans succès. L'idée que la Gryffondor ait quitté le château comme la dernière fois lui effleura l'esprit, mais elle se dit qu'Harry aurait sûrement été mis au courant...

Toujours sous sa forme de chat, la Directrice Adjointe erra dans les couloirs à la recherche d'Hermione, chaque pas la rendait de plus en plus inquiète, tout comme les couloirs étaient de plus en plus vides. Alors qu'elle allait vérifier la Salle Commune une fois de plus, avec l'espoir que ses amis aient des nouvelles de son élève, elle entendit du bruit dans une salle de cours. De son museau elle poussa la porte et scruta l'obscurité afin de trouver l'origine de ce bruit, elle l'entendit à nouveau... C'étaient des sanglots... Soudain elle vit une forme au fond de la salle, c'était une personne assise contre le mur les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine. Ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots, c'est avec horreur qu'elle reconnut l'élève qu'elle cherchait depuis près d'une heure.

Sans plus attendre elle reprit sa forme humaine et s'approcha d'Hermione qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Minerva se mordit la lèvre inférieure en se demandant ce qui avait pu mettre la brune dans cet état-là, elle avait déjà vu sa Préfète pleurer, mais en cet instant ses pleurs semblaient plus intenses, plus désespérés. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle posa la main sur l'épaule de la jeune sorcière qui sursauta à ce contact inattendu. L'Animagus regarda avec effroi la tête de la jeune femme en pleurs se lever et croisa des yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré, la Gryffondor était sûrement dans cet état depuis qu'elle n'était plus avec ses amis.

« Hermione... chuchota l'aînée. Que se passe-t-il ? »

La brune ne lui répondit pas, mais lui tendit un bout de papier, tremblante, avant de replonger sa tête dans ses genoux. Minerva prit le papier, qu'elle identifia comme une lettre, et se mit à la lire, elle était de plus en plus horrifiée au fur et à mesure qu'elle parcourait la lettre, qui était tachée de larmes.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Je ne t'écris pas pour parler de mon bonheur aujourd'hui, c'est même avec regret que je t'écris. Je ne suis pas douée pour ce genre de choses, mais voilà, il faut que tu le saches. Il s'est passé quelque chose de terrible ici. Hier on est sortis avec la bande, comme parfois les jeudis, il y avait une soirée d'organisée au Paradize. Gavin et Steven sont rentrés en voiture tous les deux, et ils ont eu un grave accident. Gavin est blessé, mais il va s'en sortir. Par contre Steven, il n'a pas survécu au choc... Il est parti..._

_Demain a lieu son enterrement, au cimetière de la ville à 16h, je pense que ce serait bien si tu pouvais venir, il aurait aimé que tu sois là. Il t'aimait bien tu sais ?_

_S'il te plaît, fais venir Harry aussi, montre-lui cette lettre, je n'aurai pas la force d'en écrire une seconde..._

_Je t'embrasse. Sophie._

Par Merlin, se dit la professeur. Elle se souvenait que la brune lui avait parlé de ses amis Moldus. L'Animagus posa la lettre sur le sol, et prit son élève dans ses bras. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant que la plus âgée berçait la plus jeune. Au bout de quelques minutes Hermione s'endormit dans les bras protecteurs de la femme qu'elle aimait, elle était épuisée autant physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Lorsque cette dernière s'en rendit compte elle resta quelques minutes sans bouger à se demander ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. La réveiller était hors de question, elle prit donc sa baguette magique et fit léviter en douceur la jeune Gryffondor jusqu'à ses quartiers de Préfète en chef après avoir pris la funeste lettre. Une fois son élève couchée, elle partit dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor afin de trouver le Survivant.

« Vous l'avez trouvée ? demanda précipitamment le brun en la voyant.

- Oui, mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. »

A son tour elle tendit tristement la lettre à son élève, elle put voir son visage changer au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, comme elle quelques minutes auparavant. Le joueur de Quidditch leva des yeux pleins de larmes vers sa Directrice de Maison.

« Professeur, je...

- Vous pouvez y assister... »

Le Survivant murmura un remerciement avant de partir dans son dortoir pour écrire une lettre à sa petite amie. Pendant ce temps Minerva fit apparaître un parchemin et une plume, elle écrivit au Directeur ce qui venait de se passer. Une fois cela fait, elle retourna dans les quartiers de sa Préfète pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Mais dès qu'elle entra, elle comprit que c'était loin d'être le cas. Hermione était assise sur son lit, les yeux dans le vide, sans conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

« Hermione... »

Minerva se rapprocha de son élève, cette dernière sembla reprendre conscience et se remit à pleurer en silence, cependant cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas de sanglots, juste des larmes. L'Animagus s'assit à ses côtés en lui prenant délicatement la main, ne sachant pas comment réagir, mais la brune le fit pour elle.

Hermione posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son aînée et passa un bras autour de sa taille pour se rapprocher encore plus d'elle. La Directrice des Gryffondor enlaça à nouveau son élève, la berçant contre elle pour qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau. Comme la jeune femme se sentait s'endormir, elle prononça d'une voix rauque quelques paroles qui touchèrent Minerva jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

« Ne m'abandonnez pas ! »

L'Animagus sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant le désespoir dans la voix de la jeune femme. Hermione eut tout juste le temps d'entendre son mentor lui dire qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle que déjà elle dormait.

Lentement la Directrice Adjointe se glissa dans le lit en entraînant la brune avec elle, elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas s'endormir avec une élève dans ses bras, mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à laisser Hermione seule après ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Elle pensa ensuite au lendemain et à l'enterrement de l'ami de son élève, Minerva serait là pour la jeune femme, elle allait l'accompagner afin de garder un œil sur elle, afin de pouvoir lui venir en aide à tout moment.

Même si le sommeil des deux sorcières fut agité, la présence de l'autre était réconfortante, c'est donc à deux qu'elles s'éveillèrent le samedi pour une journée qui s'avérait compliquée.

**A Suivre …**


	10. Au revoir Steven …

**Chapitre 10**

**Au revoir Steven …**

L'enterrement eut lieu dans l'après-midi, ironiquement un grand soleil était présent comme s'il était heureux, comme s'il voulait se moquer des nombreuses personnes en deuil. Le cercueil était fièrement posé devant le public tout de noir vêtu. L'homme d'église était en train de parler devant la famille et les amis du défunt, un silence lourd de tristesse lui répondait.

Harry tenait dans ses bras sa petite amie qui pleurait en silence, quant à lui il sentait que ses propres larmes n'étaient pas loin. A ses côtés, dans un fauteuil roulant, ses deux jambes bandées tout comme son bras gauche était assis Gavin, le jeune joueur avait les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il n'était pas présent dans le cimetière. De sa main libre, il tenait celle d'Hermione qui était à sa droite. Quant à Minerva elle regardait tristement la jeune sorcière qui était à sa gauche. La brune semblait anéantie, l'Animagus eut l'impression d'être retournée quelques mois plus tôt aux enterrements des défunts de la guerre. Cependant, contrairement aux dernières fois, elle était aux côtés d'Hermione, elle voulait donc faire quelque chose, lui montrer qu'elle était présente.

Soudain, le prêtre arrêta son discours, ce qui tira Minerva de ses réflexions, elle vit un jeune homme s'approcher pour prendre la parole. Pendant qu'il marchait jusqu'au pupitre, il déboutonna sa veste de costard et laissa apparaître un maillot de Rugby. Le professeur de Métamorphose se souvint d'Andy Parks, un ancien professeur d'Etude des Moldus, il avait tenté de lui expliquer les règles du jeu et lui avait même montré un match. Mais pour elle, seul le Quidditch était digne d'être suivi. Du coin de l'œil elle s'aperçut que Gavin portait aussi ce maillot vert et blanc sous sa veste de costard, tout comme une dizaine de jeunes hommes baraqués qui se tenaient plus loin. Prenant la parole, le joueur de Rugby se présenta comme Sean, le Capitaine de l'équipe.

Les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur les joues du Survivant furent libérées, il ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de Sean, il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, que ferait-il s'il perdait un joueur ? Bien sûr durant l'été il avait perdu des amis, des camarades. Il avait même pris la parole à l'enterrement de Colin. Mais son équipe de Gryffondor était toujours au complet, il imagina la douleur des coéquipiers de Steven lors des prochains entraînements, la gêne de celui qui allait prendre son poste. La vue des larmes de son ami fit couler celles d'Hermione. Elle sentit la main de Gavin serrer la sienne, mais surtout elle sentit sa Professeur de Métamorphose passer son bras autour de ses épaules. La proximité soudaine de son corps lui apporta une chaleur et un réconfort plus que bienvenus.

Une fois le discours fini, la famille reçut les condoléances des personnes présentes. Minerva regarda Hermione et ses amis se regrouper pour parler du défunt. Malgré tous ses efforts elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être jalouse de Gavin. Ce dernier tenait toujours la main de la jeune sorcière et ils étaient en train de parler. Cependant elle se rappela que le jeune homme était dans la voiture lorsque Steven était mort, il avait sûrement vu son ami mourir sous ses yeux et devait culpabiliser de sa survie...

Soudain elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Sophie qui s'approchait d'elle, elle regarda intriguée la petite amie du Survivant qui venait pour lui parler.

« Vous... vous êtes le Professeur McGonagall ? »

Cette dernière leva un sourcil, et hocha la tête pour lui confirmer.

« Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose. »

Même si la sorcière fut surprise, elle ne le montra pas.

« Oui, quoi donc ? »

La jeune Moldue jeta un coup d'œil vers Hermione avant de se retourner vers l'Animagus.

« Hermione vous apprécie beaucoup vous savez... »

Malgré elle, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Minerva.

« Et je pense que vous aussi. C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que vous vous occupiez d'elle. Elle semble vraiment triste, je me doute que c'est à cause du décès de Steven, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre... J'aimerais qu'elle soit heureuse. Elle le mérite. »

La Directrice Adjointe de l'école de Poudlard fut touchée par les mots de la jeune femme. Décidément, son élève savait très bien s'entourer...

« Je vous le promets. »

Satisfaite de la réponse qu'on lui avait donnée, Sophie partit retrouver son groupe d'amis.

Près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, les trois sorciers durent retourner au Collège de Poudlard. Les deux jeunes Gryffondor firent leurs au revoir aux Moldus avec beaucoup d'émotion. Sophie regarda Minerva, comme pour lui rappeler sa promesse. Une fois que ce fut fait, les deux élèves partirent avec leur Directrice de Maison à l'abri des regards avant de transplaner. Une fois devant les grilles de Poudlard, la professeur eut un pincement au cœur en pensant aux journées qui allaient suivre pour Hermione qui semblait toujours anéantie. De l'autre côté des grilles, Ron et Ginny attendaient leurs amis avec un air triste sur leurs visages. Cette simple vision réchauffa le cœur des trois sorciers qui revenaient de l'enterrement de Steven.

« Une partie de Quidditch ça vous tente ? » demanda Ginny une fois que leurs deux amis furent à leur hauteur.

Harry accepta avec joie, mais à la plus grande déception de l'Animagus, Hermione refusa prétextant avoir des devoirs à finir. Les trois joueurs de Gryffondor la regardèrent, déçus eux aussi, sachant très bien que ses devoirs étaient finis depuis longtemps. Cependant, la Préfète ne leur laissa pas le temps de parler que déjà elle s'élançait vers le Château. Minerva voulait la suivre, mais elle savait aussi que la jeune femme avait besoin de calme, et de repos pour réfléchir. Elle se dit qu'elle irait voir son élève dans la soirée, après le repas.

Pendant ce temps, sur le terrain de Quidditch, Harry volait en compagnie de son Eclair de Feu. Il se sentait mieux, plus libre. Il aurait voulu ne plus quitter son balai, rester dans les airs pour toujours. Tous ses soucis, sa tristesse semblaient disparaître lorsqu'il volait. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Sophie aimerait aussi cette sensation. D'ailleurs les Moldus pouvaient-il conduire un balai, comme c'était le balai qui était ensorcelé? Ou alors fallait-il quand même avoir des dons magiques? Il irait demander à Hermione. D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'ils aillent la chercher pour aller manger, connaissant son amie elle avait dû s'enfermer dans ses quartiers avec un livre.

Minerva se trouvait dans la Grande Salle attendant patiemment que le repas soit servi, elle parlait avec Poppy, assise à sa droite, de choses et d'autres. Tandis que l'infirmière de Poudlard lui racontait comment une élève de Gryffondor s'était blessée en se trompant dans un sort, les yeux de la Directrice des Lions se baladèrent sur la salle où les élèves bavardaient. Elle aperçut Ginny à la table des Serpentard avec sa petite amie, elles étaient en train de rire avec Drago et Blaise. La professeur ne put s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse pour la jeune Weasley, en effet les Serpentard semblaient l'avoir bien accueillie parmi eux. Soudain, la rousse embrassa furtivement Pansy et se leva pour partir en direction de sa table, en souriant aux personnes qui venaient de rentrer dans la Grande Salle. L'Animagus vit avec joie Hermione, elle avait eu peur que la jeune femme ne vienne pas manger après l'après-midi qu'elle avait passé au cimetière. Cependant, Harry et Ron avaient pris les devants et avaient traîné de force leur amie, et pour cela Minerva leur était reconnaissante.

Hermione s'assit aux côtés de Ron et de Ginny, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de manger. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester dans sa chambre, à penser à son été, ses amis, son ami perdu et tout ce que cela signifiait... C'est pour cela qu'elle ne fit aucun mouvement lorsque la nourriture apparut devant elle, cependant Ron avait une autre idée en tête et lui servit généreusement de chaque plat dans son assiette.

« Il faut que tu manges Hermione, et ne m'oblige pas à te le faire faire de force ! » avertit-il.

La Préfète lui sourit timidement, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être reconnaissante de l'attention que lui portait le roux. Un coup d'œil à Ginny et Harry lui fit comprendre qu'ils étaient de mèche avec Ron. Elle mangea donc suffisamment pour leur faire plaisir, sans savoir qu'à la table des professeurs, une certaine Animagus était soulagée de la voir se nourrir.

Dans la soirée, Minerva rôda dans les couloirs sous la forme d'un chat, cherchant les quelconques élèves qui pourraient se trouver hors de leurs Salles Communes après le couvre-feu. Elle fut assez satisfaite de ne trouver personne jusqu'à la fin de son quart de surveillance. Une fois qu'elle eut passé la relève à Severus, elle partit en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, voulant s'assurer que son élève préférée allait relativement, bien. Elle entra avec précaution dans ses quartiers, toujours sous forme animale. La sorcière trouva son élève assise en tailleur sur le lit, regardant quelque chose qui se trouvait sur ses genoux, elle supposa que l'objet était un livre, elle avança doucement et sauta sur le lit.

Ce mouvement fit lever les yeux d'Hermione. Elle aperçut la chatte qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Sa professeur continua son approche pour voir le livre qu'était en train de lire la brune, cependant elle fut surprise en constatant que ce n'était pas un livre, mais une photo que la jeune femme était en train de regarder. La Préfète sourit doucement et posa une main sur la tête de l'animal et la caressa quelques instants, sans s'en rendre compte. La sensation de la main de son élève fit ronronner l'Animagus, en l'entendant, Hermione se rendit compte de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle retira sa main précipitamment et s'excusa en rougissant. Minerva reprit forme humaine aux côtés de la jeune Gryffondor.

« Ce n'est rien. »

L'aînée regarda la photo que tenait son élève, elle représentait une bande de jeunes en maillot de bain. Elle n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Hermione debout, avec Sophie à sa droite. Deux autres jeunes femmes étaient aussi présentes, elle se souvint de les avoir vues à l'enterrement un peu plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Au premier rang elle vit Harry qui se tenait aux côtés de Gavin et de Steven... Minerva comprit donc pourquoi la brune regardait cette photo tristement. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, Hermione avait dû passer une journée extraordinaire avec eux, avec Steven...

« Vous voulez m'en parler ? » demanda la Directrice des Gryffondor.

La voix de sa professeur fit sursauter la jeune sorcière, puis comprenant le sens de ses paroles cette dernière se mit à froncer les sourcils.

« De quoi ?

- De vos amis, de cette journée, de lui... »

Voyant le trouble de son élève, Minerva posa sa main sur le genou d'Hermione.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligée, j'aimerais juste... »

Cependant l'Animagus ne put finir sa phrase.

« Ils m'ont sauvée...

- Sauvée ?

- Oui. Après la guerre, tous ces morts... Je... Mes parents ont essayé de me faire oublier toutes les horreurs que j'avais vues. On est partis en vacances en France, ça m'a aidée, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'y penser quand j'étais seule, quand j'allais m'endormir... Mais un jour j'ai revu Sophie, puis les autres. Et j'ai passé tout l'été avec eux, j'ai réussi à oublier la guerre, j'ai oublié de faire mon deuil. Avec eux je sentais que c'était différent, que j'avais fini de souffrir, que tout allait mieux. Parfois quand je passais des journées entières avec eux, il m'arrivait même d'oublier que j'étais une sorcière... Je me sentais tellement libre... »

Les larmes apparurent sur les joues d'Hermione au souvenir de ces journées d'été avec ses amis Moldus.

« Mais là, quand j'ai reçu cette lettre... C'était comme si tout me revenait en pleine figure... Je croyais ne plus jamais souffrir depuis que je les avais rencontrés... J'avais tort... Cet accident m'a rappelé encore une fois que la vie est si courte... Il m'a rappelé que sans eux... Tout cet été j'aurai pleuré les morts de la guerre. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait, j'ai égoïstement pensé à moi et à mon bonheur... »

Hermione passa ses mains sur son visage.

« C'est tellement confus dans mon esprit... J'ai deux deuils à faire... Celui de la guerre et celui de Steven... Et je ne sais pas si... »

La brune éclata en sanglots sous les yeux impuissants de Minerva, sans hésiter, cette dernière prit son élève dans ses bras à nouveau. Cela lui semblait si naturel depuis hier. Elle laissa la jeune sorcière pleurer son ami, et aussi ceux qui l'avaient quittée durant la guerre. Elle comprit enfin ce qu'avait voulu lui dire Sophie.

_« Elle semble vraiment triste, je me doute que c'est à cause du décès de Steven, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre... »_

Ce quelque chose d'autre, c'était la culpabilité d'avoir passé un bon été, d'avoir été heureuse alors que des personnes comme Colin, Parvati, Percy et Maugrey avaient laissé leurs vies. D'autres comme Neville se remettaient à peine de leurs blessures. Elle comprenait pourquoi Hermione était dure avec elle-même, pourtant elle ne l'approuvait pas ! Elle méritait ses amis, elle méritait d'être heureuse...

« Hermione... Ecoutez... Je comprends ce que vous ressentez mais il ne faut pas vous torturer avec ça. La guerre est finie. Et au contraire être heureux c'est la meilleure façon de le prouver, de lui rendre hommage. Je suis sûre que toutes les personnes qui nous ont quittés préfèrent nous voir heureux. »

Minerva entendit vaguement une réponse de la part de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Cependant l'Animagus ne put rien faire d'autre pour consoler son élève. Elle ne pouvait rien dire sur Steven, c'était bien trop tôt, la mort était bien trop présente. Alors elle se contenta de resserrer l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec Hermione.

La Directrice Adjointe n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle était restée avec la brune dans ses bras, elle sentait la fatigue la guetter... Il fallait qu'elle retourne dans ses propres quartiers pour se coucher, pourtant Merlin savait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de quitter son élève. Or lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Hermione dormait paisiblement dans ses bras, sa volonté céda. Elle ne retournerait pas dans ses quartiers pour dormir, elle allait dormir ici, comme la veille. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait pas, que c'était risqué, mais voilà, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rester auprès de la jeune femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse, et surtout elle ne le voulait pas. C'est ainsi que comme la veille elle se laissa glisser dans les draps du lit de la Préfète, avec cette dernière dans les bras.

Minerva se réveilla en sursaut en sentant quelque chose la frapper, ce quelque chose n'était autre qu'Hermione qui était en proie à un cauchemar. Elle entendait la jeune femme gémir à ses côtés.

« Hermione, Hermione réveille-toi ! »

L'Animagus secoua son élève afin qu'elle sorte de son sommeil. Lorsqu'elle croisa enfin les yeux couleur chocolat de la Préfète, elle put y lire une profonde détresse, cependant cette détresse se dissipa rapidement quand Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle était dans son lit avec Minerva, et non dans une clairière avec Bellatrix qui tuait chacun de ses amis sous ses yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas fait ce genre de cauchemar... La brune soupira en retombant sur son lit.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir réveillée. »

Cependant, Minerva ne répondit pas et passa son bras autour de la taille de l'autre sorcière et la tira contre elle, pour qu'elle s'endorme à nouveau. Ce simple geste toucha Hermione jusqu'au plus profond de son cœur. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle se trouva à nouveau dans cette clairière, l'Animagus arriva fièrement et terrassa Bellatrix, ce qui permit à ses amis de vivre et à la Préfète d'embrasser sa sauveuse avec tout l'amour dont elle était capable.

**A Suivre …**


	11. Minerva et Hermione

**Chapitre 11**

**Minerva et Hermione.**

La semaine qui suivit passa comme dans un rêve pour Hermione, elle était dans une sorte d'état second, elle ne semblait plus présente physiquement, elle ne parlait quasiment plus, au plus grand dam de ses amis qui faisaient tout pour qu'elle retrouve la parole. Même les professeurs s'en rendirent compte, la meilleure élève de l'école ne répondait plus aux questions, sauf lorsqu'elle voyait que le professeur la regardait avec pitié. Alors durant ces rares occasions elle levait la main doucement et répondait à la question. Mais cette attitude avait suffi à inquiéter tous les professeurs, même le Maître des Potions en avait parlé à Minerva qui était sans conteste la personne la plus inquiète pour Hermione.

Pourtant chaque soir depuis l'enterrement, la sorcière allait voir sa protégée, et chaque soir elle dormait avec elle sous le prétexte qu'elle était inquiète pour la brune. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'un prétexte, et elle était heureuse que Hermione ne lui ait jamais demandé pourquoi elle restait...

Cependant, en cette soirée de Mars, Minerva se dirigeait sous forme animale vers les Quartiers de sa Préfète en Chef, mais elle était stressée et très nerveuse, en effet elle avait reçu dans l'après-midi une lettre de sa cousine de Nouvelle-Zélande, elle venait pour le week-end dans le Manoir des McGonagall. Elle aimait beaucoup sa cousine et cela faisait près de dix ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vue, elle avait donc confirmé sa présence, mais maintenant elle sentait une pointe de regret à avoir répondu si vite. En effet elle serait donc absente pendant deux soirs, ne serait pas auprès d'Hermione pendant deux soirs. Elle avait donc peur de la réaction de sa protégée, qui semblait se remettre petit à petit, elle sourit en se rappelant que le matin même la brune avait répondu à une de ses questions sans qu'elle ait eu à l'implorer du regard.

L'Animagus entra dans les Quartiers d'Hermione comme elle le faisait depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, elle trouva la jeune sorcière à son bureau en train de faire ses devoirs. Ne voulant pas la déranger, elle bondit sur le lit qui trônait dans la pièce puis se roula en boule tout en continuant de regarder une Hermione concentrée sur ses Runes.

Une heure plus tard, fatiguée, la Préfète en Chef se tourna sur sa chaise avec pour projet d'aller se coucher, elle n'eut pas le temps de regretter l'absence de son professeur de Métamorphose qu'elle l'apercevait déjà sur son lit. Elle sourit au chat qui la regardait, sa Directrice de Maison lui avait été d'une grande aide durant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. Pendant la journée elle avait Harry et Ron qui essayaient tant bien que mal de la faire parler ou sourire, mais le soir, lorsqu'elle était seule, lorsque la dépression se faisait plus grande elle avait Minerva. Parfois elles ne disaient rien, parfois la simple présence de son professeur permettait à Hermione de se sentir mieux et moins coupable. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi elle restait avec elle alors qu'elle dormait, à chaque fois elle s'endormait avant son aînée, mais à chaque fois à son réveil elle était toujours endormie à ses côtés. Combien de fois s'était-elle demandé si l'autre sorcière serait présente dans son lit le lendemain ? Elle se savait amoureuse de la Directrice Adjointe, mais à son plus grand étonnement elle l'était de plus en plus chaque jour.

Minerva se transforma à nouveau en humaine et demanda à Hermione de s'asseoir près d'elle. La brune la regarda surprise, se demandant pourquoi l'Animagus avait un air grave et... triste !

La Préfète comprit pourquoi quelques instants plus tard, durant le week-end son professeur rentrait chez elle, elle allait la laisser seule. Elle ne serait pas à ses côtés. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, mais Hermione se sentait vexée, elle répondit donc à Minerva alors qu'elle ne pensait aucun des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

« Je comprends, ce n'est rien. De toute façon je peux dormir seule à nouveau. »

L'air triste de son professeur lui fit regretter ses paroles, mais c'était trop tard, elles avaient été dites.

« Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, professeur. »

Ce qui aurait pu être pris comme une invitation à quitter ses quartiers, fut interprété par la plus âgée des sorcières comme une incitation à rester une dernière nuit avec Hermione. Cette dernière sourit en voyant Minerva rester, en voyant qu'elle l'avait comprise malgré la froideur dont elle avait fait preuve quelques minutes plus tôt.

Le lendemain, lorsque Minerva se réveilla, elle constata avec surprise qu'elle était la première, habituellement Hermione avait les yeux ouverts avant elle. Cependant ce ne fut que de courte durée, car la minute suivante elle sentit la brune se rapprocher d'elle, puis elle la vit se redresser lentement. Sans un mot l'Animagus se leva, regrettant ensuite l'absence du corps de l'autre sorcière contre le sien. Soudain Hermione lui prit la main, et la força à se baisser à sa hauteur, la Préfète déposa un simple, mais merveilleux baiser sur la joue de son professeur.

« Passez un bon week-end. »

Minerva regarda tendrement la jeune femme avant de lui répondre avec autant de douceur qu'elle était capable.

« Vous aussi ma chère. »

La Directrice des Lions fit un effort qui lui parut surhumain pour se dégager des yeux de la belle Gryffondor. Elle quitta les appartements de la brune en soupirant, se demandant quand elle pourrait y revenir. En effet, la brune avait été très claire là-dessus, elle n'avait plus besoin d'elle. Un poignard transperça son cœur en pensant qu'elle ne dormirait peut-être plus jamais avec Hermione, cela faisait une semaine qu'elle passait ses nuits avec elle, et pourtant il lui semblait qu'il en était ainsi depuis toujours. Elle ne se souvenait plus comment elle pouvait dormir sans la belle Gryffondor à ses côtés.

Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle dut faire le soir même, tout comme les deux semaines qui suivirent. Hermione semblait aller mieux, mais au fond d'elle Minerva voyait que ce n'était pas réellement le cas. La Préfète de Gryffondor parlait à nouveau un peu à ses amis et prenait l'initiative de participer en cours, mais rien n'effaçait les cernes sous les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme. L'Animagus qui patrouillait dans les couloirs du Château, sous forme humaine cette fois-ci, se demanda si sa Préfète dormait, devait-elle aller la voir malgré le fait qu'elle avait été congédiée la dernière fois ? Cependant ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la percuter. Elle avait l'intention de crier contre l'impertinent qui avait osé la déranger, mais ses paroles ne dépassèrent jamais ses lèvres.

En effet, face à elle se tenait la jeune femme qui occupait ses pensées depuis une bonne heure, seulement vêtue d'un short et d'un T-Shirt presque trop moulant. Minerva espéra silencieusement que personne n'ait vu sa Préfète ainsi, elle serait folle de rage si elle apprenait que Rusard avait posé ses yeux pervers sur le corps désirable d'Hermione. Cependant, voyant l'air préoccupé de la belle sorcière, le professeur de Métamorphose laissa ses suppositions de côté.

« Professeur je suis désolée...

- Hermione, il est minuit passé... Que faites-vous encore debout?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

L'aveu de la brune brisa le cœur de Minerva qui conduisit son élève jusqu'à ses propres quartiers, qui étaient plus proches que ceux de la Préfète. Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte, le professeur eut tout juste le temps d'entendre la porte se refermer derrière Hermione que cette dernière passait un bras autour de sa taille et la tirait contre elle. L'Animagus sentait contre son dos le corps chaud de la Préfète, elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que la jeune sorcière lui fit un autre aveu.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué, Minerva. »

La Directrice ne répondit pas immédiatement, Hermione venait de l'appeler par son prénom pour la première fois. Jamais au cours des moments qu'elles avaient passés ensemble elle ne l'avait utilisé, ce n'était pas qu'elle considérait cela comme un manque de respect, elle était juste surprise. De plus le fait de savoir qu'elle avait manqué à la sorcière faisait battre son cœur encore plus fort.

Minerva se retourna vers Hermione, qui avait toujours un bras drapé autour de sa taille, les deux sorcières se retrouvèrent donc très proches l'une de l'autre. La respiration de l'aînée devenait de plus en plus anarchique, il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de la jeune brune, sinon elle pourrait faire quelque chose qu'elle allait regretter.

Trop tard.

Leurs lèvres étaient l'une contre l'autre, sans savoir laquelle avait pris l'initiative du baiser. La seule chose qu'elles savaient, c'était qu'elles en avaient autant envie l'une que l'autre. Le bras d'Hermione autour de la taille de Minerva exerça une pression pour sentir le corps de son professeur contre elle. L'Animagus quant à elle avait fait reculer la brune de quelques pas, la jeune sorcière était dorénavant appuyée contre la porte des Quartiers de la Directrice Adjointe, le cœur battant. Une fois le baiserterminé Minerva sentit sa raison retrouver le chemin de son esprit.

« Non, Hermione... Nous ne devons pas faire...

- Non ! »

La plus âgée des sorcières regarda la brune qui venait de lui couper la parole durement. Elle était toujours contre la porte, les deux bras autour de sa taille, ses yeux étaient brillants, et pour la première fois depuis ce fameux vendredi où Hermione avait reçu la funeste lettre de Sophie, elle semblait vivante. Minerva savait que si elle disait à la Gryffondor qu'elles ne pouvaient pas le faire, qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être ensemble car il y avait le règlement, le jugement des autres et bien d'autres arguments qui faisaient que leur histoire était impossible, elle serait anéantie.

Et elle ? Comment se sentirait-elle après lui avoir dit ces paroles, après s'être rendu compte que la brune retournait ses sentiments ? Pourrait-elle vivre en se demandant chaque jour comment aurait pu être leur relation ? Pourrait-elle se regarder à nouveau dans le miroir ? Pourrait-elle à nouveau regarder Hermione comme si de rien n'était ?

Minerva soupira, elle ne pourrait pas, jamais. Mais devait-elle pour autant laisser ses sentiments diriger sa vie ? Ce fut comme si la voix d'Albus criait dans sa tête : Oui ! Bien sûr qu'elle le devait. Alors pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie, elle décida d'être égoïste, elle en avait le droit après tout. L'Animagus posa des yeux remplis de tout l'amour qu'elle avait essayé de cacher sur Hermione avant de parler.

« Très bien, j'aurai essayé au moins. »

Le rire de la jeune Gryffondor fut coupé par les lèvres de son mentor. Elles s'embrassèrent à nouveau, cette fois sans remords. La Directrice Adjointe sentait les mains de son élève se faire de plus en plus baladeuses, cependant malgré tout le plaisir que ce geste lui procurait elle prit les mains d'Hermione pour la stopper.

« Tu dois te reposer Hermione.

- Mais...

- On aura tout le temps de continuer un autre jour. »

La jeune femme voulut protester mais elle savait que Minerva avait raison, elle hocha donc la tête et suivit sa nouvelle amante jusqu'à son lit. Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle s'endormit à nouveau à ses côtés, dans ses bras.

Lorsque Minerva se réveilla le lendemain, elle sentit le corps chaud de son élève contre elle, elle sentait aussi la main de la brune qui faisait de douces caresses sur son ventre.

« J'adore me réveiller avec toi à mes côtés, lui dit Hermione qui s'était rendu compte qu'elle s'était réveillée.

- Moi aussi ma chérie.

- Ma chérie ? »

L'Animagus fronça les sourcils en se rendant qu'elle l'avait appelée ainsi sans s'en rendre compte.

« Je suis désolée, c'est sorti tout seul... Je... »

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hermione l'embrassait déjà. La main qui se trouvait sur son ventre remonta jusqu'à son cou pour approfondir le baiser, puis la brune passa sa jambe de l'autre côté de la taille de Minerva. A présent, la Gryffondor était à califourchon sur son professeur de Métamorphose.

« Ne t'inquiète pas j'adore ça... _Ma chérie_. »

L'aînée soupira en entendant les paroles de son amante, elle aussi adorait ça... Tout comme elle adorait l'embrasser, elle adorait les petits baisers qu'Hermione déposait sur son cou, elle adorait les mains d'Hermione qui caressaient chaque partie de son corps... Elle adorait quand Hermione lui faisait l'amour, tout comme elle adorait lui faire l'amour à son tour.

« Heureusement qu'on est dimanche, annonça la brune, toujours nue contre son professeur malgré l'heure tardive de la matinée. On a raté le petit déjeuner. »

Le cœur de Minerva se mit à battre plus vite, elle savait qu'Albus allait tout de suite comprendre pourquoi elles ne s'étaient pas rendues dans la Grande Salle. Allait-il le lui reprocher ? Sûrement pas, il l'avait presque incitée à séduire la jeune Gryffondor. Mais, et les autres élèves ? Allaient-ils faire le rapprochement ? Ce serait quasiment invraisemblable.

« Tu as raison, on devrait se lever. »

Cependant ce fut avec regret qu'elles se séparèrent. Les deux sorcières s'habillèrent tout en se jetant quelques regards amoureux.

« Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour mes habits ? » demanda Hermione, qui était vêtue d'un simple T-Shirt et d'un short.

Minerva lui sourit, et pointa sa baguette sur la brune, quelques secondes plus tard elle était vêtue d'un jean et un gilet était présent sur ses épaules.

« Le sort peut durer indéfiniment, mais si tu veux récupérer tes anciens habits, tu n'as qu'à annuler l'incantation une fois dans tes Quartiers. »

Une fois que le lit de la Directrice des Gryffondor fut fait et qu'elles aient pris un semblant de petit déjeuner les deux amantes durent se quitter. Hermione marcha jusqu'à ses propres Quartiers avec un sourire presque bête sur les lèvres, heureusement pour elle le chemin était relativement court et elle ne croisa que deux élèves de Deuxième Année qui ne lui prêtèrent aucune attention.

Après s'être douchée et changée elle se dirigea vers la Salle Commune où elle espérait trouver ses amis. Effectivement Ron et Harry jouaient une partie d'échecs version sorcier et Ginny faisait ses devoirs.

« Il n'y a que Ginny qui est sérieuse, c'est désespérant... »

Les deux sorciers, qui étaient absorbés dans leur partie d'échecs, levèrent la tête brusquement et virent Hermione qui les regardait, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Les deux Gryffondor sourirent à leur tour devant l'attitude de la brune, elle semblait réellement mieux que la veille, elle semblait plus reposée et plus sereine. Cependant ils décidèrent de ne faire aucun commentaire, de peur qu'elle se referme à nouveau.

« On va s'entraîner cet après-midi, tu viendras ? » demanda Ginny qui venait de lever la tête de son devoir de Potions.

Hermione lui sourit avant de lui répondre.

« Bien sûr ! C'est notre dernière année et on a intérêt à gagner la coupe !

- C'est plutôt très bien parti, lui répondit Ron.

- Peut-être, mais il faut battre Serpentard la semaine prochaine, c'est vital pour la confiance... »

Le roux grogna devant la remarque de sa sœur, il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il savait aussi que cette année l'équipe de Serpentard était la meilleure qu'ils aient jamais eue depuis une dizaine d'années.

« On va gagner... assura Harry. On a plus de deux cents points d'avance pour l'instant...

- Il ne faut jamais être trop confiant... »

**A Suivre !**


	12. Les Serpentard, Leur Directeur

**Chapitre 12**

**Les Serpentard, Leur Directeur et Le Directeur …**

Minerva était dans son bureau, elle avait des papiers administratifs à remplir, cependant son esprit était ailleurs, il était occupé par une belle brune prénommée Hermione. Elle se remémora son réveil du matin même, dans les bras de sa douce, et leur première fois. Elle frissonna involontairement, elle avait pensé qu'elle ressentirait des remords à avoir une relation avec son élève, mais étrangement non, elle n'en avait aucun. La sorcière tendit la main en direction du chat que la Gryffondor lui avait offert pour Noël, Fripou courut quelques instants sur la main de l'Animagus avant de se lover au chaud contre ses doigts. L'esprit de Minerva vagabonda, elle repensa au repas de midi qui venait d'avoir lieu, la première fois qu'elle avait vu Hermione après leurs ébats du matin.

La Préfète était entrée dans la Grande Salle aux côtés de Ginny, les deux Gryffondor étaient plongées dans une grande conversation, ce ne fut que lorsqu'elles furent assises qu'Hermione leva brièvement les yeux vers elle. Leur contact visuel avait été bref, mais ô combien expressif. Durant le repas, d'autres regards comme celui-ci avaient été échangés, ainsi que quelques petits sourires, mais rien de bien démonstratif, en effet, elles devaient garder leur relation secrète. Seul Albus avait capté certains de leurs échanges, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas mettre dans l'embarras les deux jeunes, mais lorsqu'Hermione leva pour la onzième fois les yeux vers la table des professeurs, ce fut plus fort que lui. Il fit un discret clin d'œil à la brune, ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de la faire rougir. Minerva lui donna un discret mais douloureux coup de coude pour le punir.

L'Animagus, toujours dans son bureau devant sa paperasse, se mit à rire, en se disant que son vieil ami ne changerait jamais.

Pendant qu'elle riait avec Fripou dans les mains, de l'autre côté du parc, Hermione, accompagnée de la quasi-totalité de l'équipe de Quidditch, se dirigeait vers le terrain où les rouge et or devaient s'entraîner. Tandis que les joueurs partaient se changer dans les vestiaires, la brune s'élança dans les gradins, elle vit au loin Pansy, elle décida donc d'aller la voir. Une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, la Serpentard lui sourit.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te voir... En forme. »

Hermione sourit en baissant les yeux.

« Ça me fait plaisir aussi. »

La brune s'assit à côté de l'autre Préfète.

« Alors tu es venue espionner vos adversaires ?

- Pas besoin, répondit Pansy en riant, on va vous battre. Je suis venue pour voir ma petite amie.

- Ouais, c'est ce qu'on dit...

- Tu doutes de mes intentions ? demanda la Serpentard, faisant mine d'être outrée.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste...

- Qu'un Serpentard reste un Serpentard... »

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant. Quelques minutes plus tard, les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain pour s'entraîner sous la direction du Survivant et les acclamations du petit public présent. La Préfète de Gryffondor passa une excellente après-midi, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis la mort de Steven. Elle savait que son bonheur soudain était dû à sa relation naissante avec son professeur de Métamorphose. Elle aurait pu se sentir coupable d'être heureuse alors que son ami ne pouvait plus rien ressentir, mais elle se doutait qu'il aurait voulu qu'elle vive à nouveau, qu'elle soit heureuse, Minerva avait raison.

Ses amis se rendirent compte de son changement d'humeur, et en furent très heureux. Seul Harry voulut savoir pourquoi, il espérait sans doute que cela ait un rapport avec sa Directrice de Maison, mais il n'osait y croire. Il essaya de questionner son amie, mais sans succès. Vers la fin de journée, il décida d'écrire à Sophie pour lui faire part de ce changement d'attitude de la part d'Hermione, il espérait qu'elle penserait comme lui, afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul dans son délire.

Après avoir envoyé Hedwige, Harry retourna dans la Salle Commune où il trouva Hermione, Ginny et Pansy assises sur les fauteuils. Ron n'était nulle part en vue, il devait sûrement être avec Lavande, sa petite amie depuis un an. Quelques Gryffondor regardaient en direction de Pansy, en effet elle était une Serpentard, et malgré la guerre la rivalité entre leurs maisons était toujours présente, d'autant plus qu'un match qui opposait les Lions aux Serpents allait avoir lieu. Cependant, la concernée ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, ou alors elle n'en faisait pas cas. Harry fut heureux de trouver Hermione, même si elle était plongée dans son livre, au moins elle était présente. Le Survivant partit chercher son Eclair de Feu et son nécessaire à balais pour le rendre plus beau, ce qui bien sûr était une petite provocation envers la Serpentard.

Hermione, quant à elle, lisait son livre en silence ; lorsqu'elle vit Harry s'asseoir, elle leva les yeux et croisa le regard vert de son ami. Il lui sourit avant de retourner à son Eclair de Feu. La brune quant à elle se mit à laisser son esprit vagabonder, elle se mit à penser à son été, soudain elle songea à Sophie, cela faisait un long moment qu'elle ne lui avait pas écrit. Elle se leva brusquement, ce qui surprit le Survivant, il l'interrogea du regard.

« Je vais écrire à Sophie. »

Harry lui sourit, il savait que la jeune Moldue s'inquiétait pour la Gryffondor.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini sa lettre, où elle s'excusait de ne pas lui avoir répondu plus tôt et où elle lui demandait comment se passaient ses cours, comment elle allait et comment allaient les autres, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la volière. Elle n'avait pas évoqué sa relation naissante avec Minerva, elle voulait attendre un peu, voir comment cela allait se passer, après tout elles n'en avaient pas beaucoup parlé, de plus une partie d'elle avait quelque peu peur que la sorcière plus âgée ne se rétracte. Lors de son trajet elle croisa Drago Malfoy, qui, à sa plus grande surprise, l'interpella.

« Hey Granger, t'as vu Pansy ?

- Heu, oui, elle est avec Ginny dans notre Salle Commune. »

Hermione regarda son interlocuteur avec un léger sourire.

« Tu avais peur de l'avoir perdue ?

- J'avais peur que vous ne la fassiez disparaître, après tout elle est venue à votre entraînement de Quidditch. Les Gryffondor auraient pu croire à de l'espionnage.

- C'est vrai que ce serait la première fois … »

Drago eut un sourire mesquin devant la remarque de la brune.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, elle va bien. Elle nous a même dit qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de nous espionner pour gagner.

- Et elle a raison, lui répondit le blond avec un air fier.

- C'est ce qu'on verra...

- C'est ça... A bientôt Granger. »

Et le Serpentard partit en direction des cachots, laissant une Hermione quelque peu surprise, après tout ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir une conversation avec Drago Malefoy. Bien sûr, depuis la guerre il avait un comportement différent, il était moins « Mangemort » ... Cependant, cela lui faisait bizarre, leur échange concernait la rivalité entre leurs maisons, mais ce n'était pas violent ; au contraire, c'était plus taquin et un peu sarcastique. La Préfète en Chef monta jusqu'à la volière le sourire aux lèvres, décidément c'était une bien belle journée. Comme pour le prouver, elle se mit à fredonner la chanson « Hakuna Matata » du film le Roi Lion qu'elle avait vu durant l'été avec ses amis. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves qui la regardèrent bizarrement, mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

« Vous semblez heureuse Miss Granger... »

Hermione se mit à rougir, elle venait de se faire prendre en flagrant délit par son Professeur de Métamorphose, qui était accessoirement son amante, dans un couloir en train de chanter une chanson tirée d'un dessin animé Moldu. Et le sourire coquin qu'affichait son interlocutrice ne fit rien pour enlever sa gêne, mais elle décida de ne pas perdre le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait.

« J'ai passé une excellente journée, Professeur... »

D'un simple coup d'œil, Minerva se rendit compte qu'elles étaient seules dans le couloir, elle s'approcha donc de son élève pour lui parler.

« Je suis heureuse que tu te sentes bien.

- Tu y es pour quelque chose. »

L'Animagus ne put éviter l'apparition d'un large sourire sur ses lèvres, et se sentit touchée par tant de sincérité de la part de la brune.

« On devrait en parler, pour mettre tout ça au clair. »

Hermione hocha la tête, mais ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète à l'idée de la conversation qui allait arriver. Minerva s'en rendit compte, elle posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme pour la rassurer.

« On en parlera ce soir, ne t'inquiète surtout pas.

- Désolée, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, lui répondit la Gryffondor. »

La Directrice Adjointe vérifia à nouveau que personne ne soit dans le couloir avant de se pencher tout près de l'oreille de l'autre sorcière.

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, ma chérie. »

Mais avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre quoi que ce soit, son professeur avait disparu à l'angle du couloir. Minerva se dirigea vers les cachots pour rendre visite à Severus, son homologue de Serpentard ; lorsqu'elle entra dans son bureau, elle le vit en pleine discussion avec Albus.

« Je suis venu pour réclamer ma récompense, Severus.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le Directeur des Serpentard, très surpris. Vous voulez dire que... ?

- Ho que oui … »

L'Animagus, qui se dirigeait calmement vers eux, sursauta lorsque Severus pointa brusquement son doigt sur elle, comme énervé.

« Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous... »

Le Maître des Potions poussa une sorte de grognement.

« Je viens de perdre vingt Gallions à cause de vous, je voulais m'acheter une nouvelle cape. »

Minerva regarda sévèrement les deux hommes, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui se passait.

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Vous ne deviez pas faire ça, et vos principes ?

- Mes principes ?

- Oui, pourquoi vous n'avez pas attendu jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire pour... »

Albus arrêta d'un signe de main Severus, voyant l'air plus que furieux de leur amie. Minerva était devenue toute rouge, comprenant enfin de quoi parlaient les deux professeurs.

« Ne me dites pas que vous avez parié sur... »

Mais devant l'air soudain gêné du Directeur et de Severus, elle en eut la confirmation, ils avaient osé.

« ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE ! »

Pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie, le célèbre Directeur de l'Ecole de Magie de Poudlard eut peur. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir rassuré lorsqu'il vit sa collègue se tourner vers Severus pour lui crier dessus.

« SEVERUS ROGUE ! »

Le professeur de Métamorphose était bouillante de rage.

« JE VAIS VOUS... JE VAIS... »

Ce fut au tour de Minerva de grogner.

« Je me vengerai, j'ai deux vengeances à prendre... Vous allez me le payer ! »

La sorcière se détourna pour partir du bureau de son collègue.

« Félicitations au fait... »

La Directrice Adjointe fusilla du regard Severus, qui venait de parler, il se ratatina sous les yeux de son amie. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, les deux sorciers soupirèrent, heureux d'avoir échappé à la colère de Minerva McGonagall.

« Je crois que jamais Voldemort ne m'a fait aussi peur... »

Albus se mit à rire devant la remarque de l'homme à ses côtés.

« L'interruption de notre chère Lionne ne change rien Severus, vous me devez de l'argent. »

Le Maître des Potions soupira et partit chercher les vingt Gallions qu'il devait au Directeur de Poudlard.

« Qu'allez-vous en faire ? » lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

Le regard d'Albus s'illumina en pensant à comment il allait dépenser cet argent.

« Je vais m'acheter plein de bonbons pardi, je pense que je vais acheter des schtrumff... schtromff... »

Le Directeur fronça les sourcils, s'efforçant de se rappeler le nom des bonbons bleus que son frère lui avait fait goûter.

« Des Schtroumpfs ! Voilà, j'ai trouvé, des schtroumpfs... C'est vraiment très bon, Severus. Il faut que je vous en fasse goûter un jour. Peut-être que je pourrais en faire goûter à Minerva, ça pourrait la calmer.

- Ne lui dites surtout pas d'où provient l'argent qui les a achetés !

- Ho non, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas suicidaire. »

Albus se mit à réfléchir à nouveau.

« Je pense que je m'achèterai un nouveau pyjama aussi. La dernière fois dans un magazine moldu j'en ai vu un avec des dessins dessus. Les personnages étaient tous jaunes, les Simpson je crois que ça s'appelle. Une série télévisée moldue. »

Severus soupira devant le monologue de son supérieur, qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter de parler.

« Je pourrais acheter une télévision pour la Salle des Professeurs, vous pourriez ainsi connaître cette série … »

Le Maître des Potions s'assit dans son fauteuil, il savait qu'il n'allait pas quitter son bureau avant un petit moment, il devait attendre qu'Albus ait fini de parler.

**A suivre …**


	13. Serpentard contre Griffondor

**Chapitre 13**

**Serpentard contre Griffondor**

L'heure du repas du soir arriva, Minerva entra donc dans la Grande Salle pour se restaurer, elle n'adressa aucun regard à Severus. Albus lui adressa un faible sourire, mais il ne reçut qu'un regard noir en retour. Apparemment, elle n'avait toujours pas digéré le fait qu'il ait parié sur sa vie amoureuse, d'un côté il comprenait, mais de l'autre c'était drôle, non ? Le Directeur se mit donc à parler avec Hagrid pour ne pas avoir à sentir le regard réprobateur de sa collègue.

L'Animagus ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor, cependant, Hermione était de dos. Elle soupira et se mit à manger en silence tandis que Filius lui parlait. Pour être honnête, elle n'était pas tout à fait attentive, elle pensait à sa soirée. Elle allait faire sa ronde, comme tous les soirs, puis elle pourrait enfin aller voir Hermione dans ses Quartiers, elle pourrait enfin la toucher, l'embrasser, l'appeler par son prénom...

Tout se passa comme elle l'avait prévu, elle fit sa ronde, puis se dirigea vers les Quartiers de la Préfète en Chef de Gryffondor. En entrant, elle vit son élève sur son lit, en train de lire Histoire de Poudlard, pour la centième fois. Dès que celle-ci la vit rentrer, elle se leva et prit l'autre sorcière dans ses bras. Minerva déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme qui se trouvait à présent juste à portée, elle sentit Hermione frissonner dans ses bras suite à ce geste.

La Gryffondor sentit son Professeur de Métamorphose sourire contre sa peau. Elle décida donc qu'il était grand temps de l'embrasser. Après de longues minutes, elles se séparèrent enfin, la plus jeune prit la main de l'autre sorcière et l'amena s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Minerva fut surprise de la question qui lui était adressée.

« Oui, bien sûr... Pourquoi ?

- Tu semblais tendue au repas du soir.

- Ho, ce n'était pas important... Mais attends, d'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu tournais le dos à notre table ? Je n'ai pas pu te voir de tout le repas. »

Bien que ce fût un reproche, Hermione fut flattée de la remarque de sa Directrice de Maison.

« Je suis désolée, quand je suis arrivée il ne restait que cette place. »

L'Animagus sourit, se disant que c'était totalement puéril de sa part de lui avoir dit cela, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de la Préfète et l'entraîna sur le lit avec elle. Elles étaient maintenant allongées, Minerva tenant contre elle sa dulcinée.

« Ce n'est rien, c'était totalement... Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai dit ça. »

Hermione ricana avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle de nous. »

La réponse ne vint qu'une trentaine de secondes plus tard, comme si le professeur hésitait.

« Oui. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans les Quartiers de la Préfète en Chef.

« Doooooonc ? demanda la jeune Gryffondor. De quoi exactement veux-tu qu'on parle ?

- De nous... »

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, de peur d'où pouvait mener leur conversation.

« Je...

- T'aime. »

Minerva sursauta devant l'aveu, inattendu, de sa Préfète. Cette dernière se redressa, s'asseyant sur son lit.

« Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je voulais te le dire, je t'aime. Je sais que techniquement on est ensemble depuis tout juste un jour, mais on se connaît depuis si longtemps et j'ai eu tout mon temps pour comprendre exactement ce que je ressentais pour toi. Ce n'est pas un simple béguin, c'est bien plus profond, beaucoup plus que ce que j'ai ressenti pour Viktor ou n'importe qui d'autre... »

L'Animagus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Viktor, elle se souvenait trop bien du Bulgare, ce Champion qui lui avait pris son Hermione, durant toute une année... Durant cette horrible épreuve du lac où elle avait été sous l'eau, même s'il n'y avait aucun danger pour les élèves, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être inquiète, d'autant plus que pour Viktor, Hermione était son trésor. Ho oui, elle avait été jalouse cette année-là. Mais c'était fini, maintenant c'était d'elle que la plus brillante de ses élèves était amoureuse.

Minerva sentit une main sur son bras, et elle se rendit compte que la brune attendait une réponse de sa part. Alors elle tira la main qui reposait sur son bras, ainsi elle embrassa Hermione avant de la faire passer sous elle.

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Du bout de son doigt, elle caressa les lèvres de la Préfète, qu'elle venait d'embrasser quelques secondes auparavant.

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai peur de tout ça. Comment allons-nous faire ? Comment vont réagir tes amis ? Les autres élèves ? Tes parents ? »

Minerva soupira.

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse, à cause de moi ou de quiconque d'autre. »

Hermione passa ses bras dans le dos de son amante.

« C'est vrai qu'on risque de rencontrer quelques difficultés, pour l'instant je pense que la chose la plus logique, c'est de garder tout ça pour nous. »

Malgré elle, le Professeur de Métamorphose grimaça, ce qui n'échappa nullement à la brune.

« Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on l'annonce au monde entier ? Mais tu pourrais perdre ton travail !

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que... »

La sorcière hésita, devait-elle parler de la conversation qu'elle avait interceptée ? Devait-elle lui dire qu'il y avait eu un pari sur elles ? Non, ce n'était pas très judicieux. Elle vit la jeune femme la regarder avec inquiétude, elle décida donc de lui dire qui était déjà au courant.

« C'est juste qu'Albus sait, pour nous... »

Hermione se mit à sourire.

« Ça, je n'en doutais pas... Mais... Il l'a bien pris, non ? Enfin...

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne dira rien tant que cela n'interfère pas dans mon travail.

- Ça, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. »

Le couple se mit à rire, avant que Minerva ne parle à nouveau.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

« Il y a aussi Severus qui est au courant.

- Quoi ? s'exclama la plus jeune, tout à coup paniquée. Mais il a réagi comment ? Il ne va pas le dire aux Serpentard ou...

- Pour ça aussi, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas un modèle de partialité, mais il ne ferait jamais ça. Il sait rester à sa place. De plus, il a très bien réagi. »

La jeune Gryffondor hocha la tête, avant de se lover à nouveau dans les bras de son amante.

« Et de ton côté ? Quelqu'un est au courant ?

- Non. Mais je suppose que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'Harry et Sophie le soient. Depuis le temps qu'ils attendent ce moment...

- Heu... Ils attendent quoi ? »

Hermione se mit à rire.

« En fait, ils sont au courant depuis cet été de ce que je ressens pour toi. Sophie n'arrêtait pas de faire des plans pour qu'on soit ensemble, bien sûr la moitié n'aurait pas marché puisqu'il fallait être moldu... Et quand j'ai cru en être débarrassée, c'est Harry qui a pris le relais... Et le jour de l'An, tous les deux étaient là, on aurait dit une ligue … »

La Directrice des Gryffondor l'accompagna dans son rire après cette explication.

« Et tes parents, comment crois-tu qu'ils le prendraient ? »

La Préfète soupira.

« Je ne sais pas, pour être honnête. »

La pièce devint silencieuse après la réponse de la jeune femme.

« Et toi ? Ta famille ?

- Je pense qu'ils le prendraient bien, il y a eu bien pire comme union chez les McGonagall.

- Vraiment ? demanda Hermione, tout à coup curieuse. Comme quoi ? »

Minerva rit.

« Si tu es sage je te donnerai des livres qui expliquent l'histoire de ma famille.

- Ho oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup. J'en ai cherché à la Bibliothèque, mais il n'y avait rien.

- Ils sont privés. »

Les deux sorcières parlèrent durant un long moment avant d'aller dormir. Le lendemain, le réveil d'Hermione les réveilla. Cette dernière soupira, on était lundi et pour une fois, elle n'a pas envie de se lever pour aller travailler. En effet, elle avait passé un si excellent dimanche qu'elle trouvait inconcevable de se remettre au travail, l'idée de rester au lit toute la journée avec son amante lui traversa l'esprit, mais elle savait que Minerva avait des cours. Elles se levèrent donc avec regret, d'autant plus que dans la journée les Septième Année de Gryffondor n'avaient pas Métamorphose.

Cependant, la journée passa bien vite et ce fut déjà le soir, elles se retrouvèrent à nouveau, comme tous les soirs de la semaine. Le week-end arriva, et avec lui le samedi tant attendu. Aujourd'hui il y avait le Match de Quidditch, Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Hermione était présente dans les gradins de Gryffondor, avec Lavande, Seamus et Dean. Minerva, quant à elle, était dans les gradins des Professeurs, aux côtés d'Albus, mais surtout de Severus. Luna commentait le match et le Professeur Bibine était l'arbitre. Lorsque les équipes entrèrent dans le stade, une ovation les accueillit.

Harry se mit à sourire lorsqu'il rentra aux côtés de ses coéquipiers, il savait que c'était sa dernière année à Poudlard, c'était peut-être la dernière année qu'il allait jouer au Quidditch. C'était son avant-dernier match, fin mai son équipe et lui allaient rencontrer Serdaigle, c'était celui-là son dernier match. Il profita donc de chaque pas, puis enfourcha son Eclair de Feu et serra la main à Drago, le Capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard. Le match commença quelques secondes plus tard. Harry se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas gagné, en effet Crabbe et Goyle, les deux batteurs, avaient une telle puissance que le Cognard qu'ils envoyèrent en direction de Ron le toucha à l'épaule. La frappe fut si violente qu'il tomba de quelques mètres avant d'aller reprendre sa place en grimaçant. Cependant, il arriva trop tard et Blaise Zabini eut le temps de marquer un but.

Le Capitaine de Gryffondor vit Drago sourire de l'autre côté du terrain. Puis ce fut au tour de Ginny d'avoir le Souaffle, elle parvint à éviter un Cognard mais lorsqu'elle fut devant le but adverse, elle se fit prendre la balle par un Poursuiveur de l'équipe de Serpentard. Harry ne le connaissait pas vraiment, il savait juste qu'il était en Cinquième Année. Le Survivant entendit Luna le nommer, il s'appelait Caleb, il fit la passe à l'autre Poursuiveur, du nom de Jenkins, qui marqua sans aucune difficulté. Apparemment, le coup qu'avait reçu Ron était plus grave que ce qu'il ne paraissait, puisque moins d'une heure plus tard l'équipe de Serpentard menait de 120 points. De ce fait, l'équipe de Gryffondor était frustrée, et malheureusement, les joueurs multipliaient les fautes ; sous le coup de la colère, Dennis Crivey attrapa le balai de Blaise alors que celui-ci s'élançait vers le but des Gryffondor. Sans surprise, Madame Bibine siffla un penalty contre l'équipe des Lions. Harry vola jusqu'à Dennis pour l'apaiser un peu.

« Ecoute Dennis, essaie de te calmer, je sais que tu veux gagner et bien faire. Mais il faut que tu te maîtrises.

- Oui, d'accord, désolé Harry. »

Le Survivant lui posa le bras sur l'épaule tandis que Blaise réussissait son penalty. Harry soupira, il fallait qu'il attrape le Vif d'Or au plus vite, sinon ils pourraient perdre le match. Cependant, il ne le vit nulle part. Drago, lui aussi, semblait le chercher en volant autour des gradins, Harry se dit que le Serpentard s'était beaucoup amélioré en tant qu'Attrapeur, il se souvint du dernier match que Serpentard avait joué contre Poufsouffle, Drago avait attrapé la petite balle d'or de façon magistrale.

« Dix points de plus pour GR YFFONDOR ! »

Harry se sentit un peu soulagé, son équipe ne lâchait pas prise. Mais son soulagement ne dura qu'un temps, car vingt minutes plus tard, Serpentard avait marqué trente points de plus. Ce qui élevait l'écart à 150 points en faveur des Vert et Argent. Le Survivant se sentit stressé, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve le Vif d'Or, ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit Drago plonger vers le milieu du terrain, d'un coup d'œil, il aperçut la petite balle dorée. Alors qu'il s'élançait lui aussi vers le Vif d'Or, la petite boule s'éleva dans le ciel, les deux Attrapeurs étaient côte à côte, la main tendue pour attraper la balle qui permettrait d'achever le match. L'air sifflait tellement dans les oreilles d'Harry qu'il n'entendit pas que Serpentard avait à nouveau marqué.

Les deux Attrapeurs étaient toujours à la course pour attraper le Vif d'Or lorsque le brun entendit Luna annoncer un but.

« Et un nouveau but contre Gryffondor. »

Ayant cru que le but était en faveur de son équipe, l'air sifflant toujours dangereusement dans ses oreilles, il accéléra rapidement et attrapa le Vif d'Or, mettant ainsi fin au match. Il entendit des cris dans les gradins, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de ses coéquipiers, ce ne fut pas de la joie qu'il y lut, mais de l'incompréhension. Il leva donc les yeux vers le score qui s'affichait face à lui.

Gryffondor 260 – Serpentard 270.

Par Merlin, ils avaient perdu. Il venait de faire perdre son équipe ! Il atterrit sur le terrain, assez confus. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, lorsque Ron vint le trouver, il s'excusa.

« Harry, je suis désolé, j'ai été touché dès le début du match. Je n'arrivais pas à arrêter les buts, je...

- Ce n'est pas grave Ron, c'est moi qui ai attrapé le Vif d'Or trop tard, et je n'ai pas regardé le score. »

Le Survivant vit au loin les Serpentard prendre Blaise, Caleb et Jenkins sur leurs épaules, ils étaient acclamés avec des cris de joie. Malgré l'amertume qu'il ressentait, il devait admettre que les trois Poursuiveurs de l'équipe de Serpentard avaient été remarquables, et la victoire était en très grande partie grâce à eux. Peu à peu les Gryffondor entourèrent leur équipe, mais au lieu de les réprimander, ils les encouragèrent.

« La saison n'est pas finie...

- On est deuxièmes, et Serpentard toujours troisième. Ce qu'il faut c'est que Poufsouffle batte Serdaigle.

- Mathématiquement, on est toujours en course...

- Serdaigle est devant de pas grand chose... »

Harry eut chaud au cœur devant les réactions de ses camarades, mais il était déçu d'avoir fait perdre son équipe en attrapant le Vif d'Or trop tôt. Il partit donc dans les vestiaires, bientôt suivi par le reste de son équipe. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur, Dennis vint le voir.

« Je suis désolé Harry, si je n'avais pas attrapé le balai de Blaise, il n'y aurait pas eu de penalty ! On aurait pu gagner...

- Mais non, Dennis, ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est comme ça. On fera mieux au prochain match. »

Le Survivant soupira, le prochain match, son dernier match. Il fallait qu'il gagne, il ne voulait surtout pas rester sur un échec, il ne voulait pas que son dernier match soit une défaite.

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins des professeurs, Minerva soupira. Gryffondor avait perdu, contre les Vert et Argent. L'Animagus se tourna vers son homologue de Serpentard, qui était étrangement silencieux.

« Allez-y Severus... Vous en mourez d'envie... »

Le Maître des Potions haussa un sourcil avant de lui répondre.

« Mais ce n'est pas la peine de perdre mon temps en moqueries, Minerva. Votre équipe nous a déjà bien fait rire. »

Minerva grogna, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Son équipe avait perdu à la loyale pour une fois, et c'était bien pire... Avant, quand c'était une défaite déloyale, elle pouvait se cacher derrière cette excuse, mais aujourd'hui elle ne pouvait pas. Ils avaient perdu.

« Un joli match, Minerva, tout de même. »

La Directrice de Gryffondor hocha la tête, ne voulant pas répondre à Albus dans l'immédiat. Elle devait se venger de Severus... Ha et d'Albus aussi... Un plan diabolique se forma dans son esprit, elle allait avoir sa vengeance. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'Animagus, ce qui surprit les élèves qui la croisèrent. Il fallait qu'elle organise tout cela, elle aurait sa vengeance, oh oui...

**A suivre …**


	14. La Vengeance de l'Animagus …

**Chapitre 14**

**La Vengeance de l'Animagus …**

Quand Harry arriva dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, l'ambiance qui y régnait n'était pas vraiment propice à la fête. Il chercha Hermione du regard, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui. Elle le réconforta gentiment, en lui disant que rien n'était perdu pour la Coupe de Quidditch.

« Et puis dis-toi que ça pourrait être pire... Comme pour Ginny par exemple ! »

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils.

« Ginny ? Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre...

- Ben, n'oublie pas qui est sa petite amie, et surtout qui sont les amis de sa petite amie.

- Hoo. Oui effectivement, vu de cette façon. »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête tristement.

« Surtout qu'elle a été l'une des meilleures joueuses de l'équipe aujourd'hui. C'est injuste.

- Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même, Harry. »

Il hocha la tête, elle avait raison après tout, cela aurait pu être pire. Le Capitaine perdant sourit à son amie, avant de se rendre compte soudainement qu'elle souriait elle aussi. Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse bien sûr, mais sa bonne humeur était soudaine. Elle datait d'une semaine en fait, et il était très curieux depuis le dimanche précédent, il voulait savoir.

« Hermione, tu me caches quelque chose.

- Quoi ? Mais non, je ne cache rien... »

Une soudaine rougeur au niveau de ses joues prouva le contraire. Harry lui sourit, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau si facilement. Hermione soupira en signe de capitulation.

« Très bien, mais pas ici. »

Harry eut envie de sauter de joie en criant un grand et audible « YEEEEEEEEEEEEESS », mais il se dit que d'une, ce n'était pas très viril, et de deux, les gens le prendraient pour un fou. Il sourit, en se disant qu'il avait au moins remporté une victoire aujourd'hui. La Préfète l'emmena jusqu'à ses quartiers personnels. Les deux amis s'assirent sur le lit de la sorcière.

« Alors voilà, tu le sauras tôt ou tard... Donc je préfère te le dire, je... »

Hermione se mit à sourire, en se disant que ce serait la première fois qu'elle dirait à quelqu'un qu'elle était avec Minerva.

« En fait, je crois plutôt que je vais te raconter comment ça s'est passé, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas m'interrompre. »

Le joueur de Quidditch hocha la tête et écouta le récit de son amie, qui lui avoua que depuis une semaine, elle avait commencé une relation amoureuse avec leur Directrice de Maison et que tous les soirs elle venait dormir dans ses quartiers.

« Wahou, Hermione, je suis si content pour toi. »

La brune sourit à son ami, heureuse qu'il soit au courant, maintenant elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler.

« Quand Sophie va savoir ça ! s'exclama le Survivant tout excité. Tu lui dis ou je m'en charge ? »

Même si elle voyait qu'Harry avait envie de dire à sa petite amie qu'elle était avec Minerva, Hermione voulait que ce soit elle et personne d'autre qui lui apprenne.

« Je préfère que ce soit moi, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

- Non, je comprends, il n'y a pas de souci. Je suis si content pour vous.

- Je le suis aussi.

- Je me doute, lui répondit-il en riant, mais tu vas le dire à Ron et Ginny ? »

Hermione grimaça malgré elle.

« Je ne sais pas, ils méritent de savoir tous les deux, mais je ne sais pas comment leur dire. Genre, hey salut Ron ! Joli ton pull, au fait je suis en couple avec notre Professeur de Métamorphose, tu viens on a cours... »

Harry explosa de rire devant l'imitation de la brune.

« C'est une caricature... Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire.

- On verra plus tard, chaque chose en son temps. D'abord Sophie. Je vais lui écrire tout de suite. »

Une fois qu'elle eut envoyé la lettre, elle se dirigea vers la Salle Commune ; malgré la défaite, les Gryffondor avaient organisé une petite fête. Elle mangea donc loin de la Grande Salle, et par conséquent loin de Minerva. La brune se dit que son amante devait être contrariée par la défaite de son équipe, sans le vouloir elle se mit à rire en imaginant la tête qu'avait dû faire Minerva lorsqu'Harry avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, ou les remarques qu'avait dû lui offrir son professeur de Potions. Hermione se dit qu'elle se ferait un plaisir de détendre sa Directrice de Maison, lorsqu'elle viendrait dormir avec elle.

En une douce nuit de fin avril, Minerva marchait vers les cuisines, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. C'était ce soir, ce soir qu'elle aurait sa vengeance sur ses deux amis et collègues. Elle eut envie de rire diaboliquement en plein couloir, mais elle se retint en se disant qu'elle avait une image à conserver. Elle entra dans la cuisine, elle eut tout juste le temps de faire quelques pas que déjà Dobby venait à sa rencontre.

« Professeur ! Quel plaisir... Cela faisait un moment que Dobby ne vous avait pas vue. »

Minerva sourit, effectivement cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'elle n'avait pas mis un pied dans les cuisines, avant elle y venait souvent après sa ronde pour boire un thé. Mais dorénavant, après sa ronde elle allait ailleurs. Elle avait du mal à croire que cela faisait déjà un mois qu'elle était avec Hermione.

« Je suis désolée Dobby, mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment.

- Ho, Dobby comprend très bien. Mais qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour le Professeur McGonagall ? »

Cette dernière sortit de sa poche deux fioles de couleur violette.

« J'ai un service à te demander.

- Bien sûr, Dobby serait très heureux d'aider le Professeur.

- Parfait. J'aimerais que tu mettes cette potion dans le verre du Directeur. »

Elle tendit la fiole contenant le liquide violet pâle.

« Et celle-là dans le verre du professeur Rogue. »

Elle lui tendit la seconde fiole où le violet était plus foncé. Dobby fronça les sourcils et eut une expression de méfiance.

« Dobby ne comprend pas...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne leur veux aucun mal... Tu me connais depuis le temps. »

Les yeux de l'elfe s'illuminèrent.

« Bien sûr, Dobby aime à penser que le Professeur McGonagall fait partie de ses amis. Dobby a été très heureux de recevoir un cadeau de sa part pour Noël. »

Dobby désigna une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, enroulée autour de son cou.

« Mais je suis ton amie Dobby. »

La petite créature sourit à la sorcière.

« Mais Dobby a appris la défaite de l'équipe de Gryffondor le mois dernier contre les Serpentard. »

Minerva soupira, n'aimant pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, les sarcasmes de Severus étaient bien suffisants.

« Et oui, pourtant ils ont plutôt bien joué, Potter a même attrapé le Vif d'Or.

- Harry Potter est très doué sur un balai ! Harry Potter est un très grand sorcier... »

Dobby se mit à faire l'éloge du jeune homme, Minerva sourit et le laissa parler, elle connaissait très bien leur relation. Elle savait que c'était grâce à Harry que Dobby était libre, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté cette histoire pour la première fois, elle s'était sentie fière d'avoir le jeune Potter dans sa maison, car en plus d'avoir battu le Mage Noir, il était quelqu'un de vraiment bon et gentil, même s'il avait ses défauts... Comme d'avoir attrapé le Vif d'Or alors qu'ils perdaient le match...

Minerva resta un certain temps dans la cuisine à parler avec l'elfe de maison, lorsqu'elle partit, il lui assura que les potions qu'elle lui avait données seraient versées dans les verres d'Albus et de Severus. De retour dans le couloir elle se frotta les mains, elle aurait sa petite vengeance...

Le repas du soir arriva trop lentement au goût de la Directrice Adjointe, mais il arriva. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la Salle, elle entendit les élèves parler entre eux, attendant que le dîner soit servi. Du coin de l'œil elle repéra Hermione, elle lui adressa un imperceptible sourire auquel la jeune fille répondit. A ses côtés était assis le Survivant, il lui adressa un léger signe de tête. L'Animagus savait qu'il était au courant de leur relation, tout comme sa petite amie, Sophie, qui était avant tout une amie d'enfance d'Hermione. Minerva se souvint d'avoir un peu paniqué lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il était au courant, cela ne l'avait pas dérangée qu'il ait des doutes, mais lorsque sa Préfète lui avait annoncé que le jeune savait pour leur relation, elle avait eu peur. Peur qu'il ne la regarde pas de la même manière, qu'il fasse une gaffe ou autre réaction imprévisible. Mais ses doutes étaient tombés à l'eau, apparemment il le prenait très bien, et elle n'avait pas remarqué de changement dans son attitude.

Une fois assise à la droite d'Albus, la Directrice des Lions dîna en attendant avec impatience le moment de sa vengeance, qui arriva vers le milieu du repas. En effet, alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, le Directeur de Poudlard et Severus se mirent à tousser, comme s'ils voulaient cracher leurs poumons. Tous les élèves et les professeurs les regardèrent, inquiets, ils pensèrent que quelqu'un les avait empoissonnés... Mais avant qu'ils aient le temps de céder à la panique, on entendit un « PAF » dans la Grande Salle, suivi d'éclats de rires... En effet, Albus Dumbledore s'était transformé en un chimpanzé noir. Tandis que Severus Rogue, le respecté et craint professeur de Potions, était lui aussi un chimpanzé, mais contrairement à son supérieur il était tout rouge, et sur son dos on pouvait lire, écrit en couleur or : « GO GRYFFONDOR ! ». Les deux professeurs, ou plutôt chimpanzés, se mirent à sauter sur place, exprimant leur incompréhension. Cela ne fit que redoubler les rires et les moqueries, même les Serpentard ne pouvaient le cacher, voir leur Directeur de Maison ainsi valait le détour.

Une minute plus tard, ils reprirent leurs formes humaines, toujours sous les rires des sorciers présents dans la salle, c'est pour cela que personne ne remarqua le regard noir que Severus jeta à Minerva, tandis qu'Albus se penchait vers elle pour lui parler...

« Impressionnant Minerva, ce fut une étrange expérience, mais je suppose que nous l'avions mérité.

- Bien sûr que vous l'aviez mérité. »

Le directeur se mit à rire.

« Je sens que cela va rester dans les annales, on en parlera longtemps.

- Et j'y compte bien ! »

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde dans la Salle n'arrêtait pas de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. Soit pour se moquer, soit pour se demander qui avait réussi à faire cela. Les théories les plus folles circulèrent durant la fin du repas.

« Je sens que quand Fred et George l'apprendront, ils seront déçu de ne pas avoir été là, dit Ginny.

- Je pense qu'ils seront déçus de ne pas l'avoir fait avant ! » s'exclama Ron.

**A suivre …**


	15. L'insomnie de Ron a des raisons ce soir

**Chapitre 15**

**L'insomnie de Ron a ses raisons ce soir …**

Hermione était allongée sur son lit, un livre entre les mains, lorsque son amante entra dans ses Quartiers. La Préfète déposa l'ouvrage tandis que Minerva s'étendait à ses côtés, la sorcière la plus âgée prit la main de l'autre.

« T'as passé une bonne journée ? lui demanda la Gryffondor.

- Oui, merveilleuse. Et toi ?

- Bah, normal. Tu sais, les cours, la pression des ASPICs et tout et tout… D'ailleurs t'as vu le repas de ce soir, le professeur Rogue et… »

Cependant, Hermione ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant les yeux malicieux de l'Animagus.

« C'était toi !

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle surprise.

- Il n'y a qu'un professeur qui puisse faire une potion qui transformerait un sorcier en animal, car ce n'est plus au programme depuis vingt ans. Et tu étais très bonne en potions… Mais surtout, je connais ce regard… »

Minerva prit un air faussement coupable, mais elle était assez impressionnée d'avoir été si vite découverte.

« Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi.

- Alors là, c'est un secret… »

La jeune femme grimaça.

« Allez… Dis-moi pourquoi tu leur as fait ça… J'imagine que ce n'était pas pour distraire la Grande Salle… Il doit bien y avoir une raison. »

Mais la Professeur de Métamorphose était obstinée, elle se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction d'Hermione si elle lui disait que deux de ses professeurs avaient parié sur leur relation. Cependant, l'autre sorcière était aussi têtue qu'elle, et elle n'allait pas capituler de sitôt.

« Allez, tu me dois bien ça … »

La brune lui fit la moue ; malgré le fait qu'elle était absolument craquante, la Directrice Adjointe ne céda pas. Alors, Hermione décida de changer de tactique.

Elle embrassa Minerva, puis déposa une traînée de baisers sur son cou, s'attardant sur une zone qu'elle savait sensible, pendant que sa main descendait toujours plus bas. L'Animagus commençait à perdre pied petit à petit, au fil des mouvements de la main d'Hermione contre elle, lorsque subitement la brune s'arrêta ; cela eut pour effet de contrarier Minerva, qui regarda son amante dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Si tu veux que je continue, il faudra que tu me dises pourquoi tu as fait ça…

- Hermione ! » grogna son amante.

Mais la Gryffondor ne semblait pas vouloir changer d'avis, et comme pour le lui faire comprendre, elle commença à retirer sa main du bas-ventre de l'Animagus. Cette dernière l'arrêta en soupirant.

« D'accord, je vais te le dire… »

La brune sourit devant sa victoire.

« Je t'écoute.

- En fait, c'était une sorte de vengeance… Severus et Albus avaient fait un pari sur moi… Ils avaient parié sur le temps que je mettrais avant de… »

Minerva ne finit pas sa phrase, laissant un silence s'installer dans la pièce.

« Avant de ? »

Cependant, elle ne semblait toujours pas vouloir parler. Alors Hermione remua sa main, faisant réagir la professeur.

« Avant de succomber à ton charme. »

Contre toute attente, la Préfète se mit à rire.

« Tu veux dire qu'ils avaient parié sur le temps qu'on mettrait pour être ensemble. »

L'hilarité de la Gryffondor redoubla, comme elle pensait que c'était tout à fait le style de pari que les deux hommes avaient l'habitude de faire. Elle se souvenait de les avoir surpris un beau matin aux Quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix, en train de parier sur le temps que mettrait Molly avant de gronder les jumeaux.

Hermione embrassa son amante avant de reprendre leurs activités là où elle les avait laissées, ce qui étonna l'aînée, mais la surprise passée, elle profita de son moment d'intimité avec la brune.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Ron, visiblement irrité et tenant fermement un paquet de parchemins.

« Hermione, j'y comprends rien au cours de… »

Le roux laissa tomber ses parchemins qui se répandirent sur le sol, en effet il avait face à lui une vision qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Qui aurait pu penser cela ? Il cligna deux fois des yeux pour être sûr, mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien son professeur de Métamorphose qui était sur Hermione, elle-même en soutien-gorge. Les deux sorcières le regardèrent, tout aussi choquées que lui. Une trentaine de secondes passa avant qu'un mouvement ne soit fait. Ce fut un Ron écarlate qui fila hors de la pièce, sans le moindre mot.

« Merde, laissa échapper son amie toujours coincée sous son amante, merde... et merde.»

La brune repoussa Minerva sans ménagement, puis elle attrapa le premier T-Shirt qui lui passa sous la main et s'élança à la poursuite du Gryffondor qui venait de quitter ses Quartiers.

La soudaine absence du corps d'Hermione sembla ramener l'Animagus à la réalité, sa première réflexion fut de se sentir stupide, elle avait complètement oublié de fermer la porte de son amante à l'aide d'un sort, comme elle le faisait toujours… Enfin, comme elle était censée le faire… Combien de fois avait-elle oublié ? Le nombre importait peu, puisque le mal était fait, on les avait surprises. La sorcière soupira, c'était Ron qui était tombée sur elles, l'un des meilleurs amis d'Hermione, s'il fallait qu'elles soient surprises autant que ce soit par lui… Et puis, il ne ferait rien qui puisse nuire à son amie, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione rattrapa Ron juste avant qu'il ait le temps de prononcer le mot de passe pour rentrer dans la tour de Gryffondor.

« Ron ! Attends ! »

Le roux se tourna vers la Préfète, il n'exprimait aucune émotion, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il se laissa donc entraîner jusqu'à une pièce vide par son amie. Une fois qu'ils furent assis, Hermione passa une main devant les yeux du rouquin, mais n'obtint aucune réaction. Il ne reprit la parole qu'une minute plus tard.

« Hermione ? »

Il détailla son amie, pour être sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir. Elle avait les joues rouges et son T-Shirt était mis à l'envers…

« J'ai bien vu ce que j'ai cru voir ? »

La brune soupira.

« Oui. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa, durant lequel Ron s'efforça d'assimiler l'information.

« Donc toi et McGo, vous… »

Un hochement de tête l'incita à continuer.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

- C'est récent.

- Ho. »

Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il fut soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était dans l'ignorance que depuis quelques temps. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à cette situation, comment allait-il pouvoir regarder à nouveau sa Directrice de Maison après ce soir ?

« Qui est au courant ?

- Seulement Harry, Sophie, les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue… Plus toi, maintenant.

- Ha… Que… Quoi ? ROGUE ? »

Elle se mit à sourire devant l'air stupéfait du roux, ce rire la libéra de la tension qu'elle éprouvait depuis que son ami avait ouvert la porte de ses Quartiers.

« Oui, le professeur Rogue… »

Ron soupira, il était assez confus tout de même. Surprendre sa meilleure amie dans les bras d'un professeur était assez déstabilisant. Tout était frais dans son esprit et il ne savait pas trop quoi dire, ni comment réagir. Il regarda Hermione, qui attendait visiblement une réaction de sa part, il fit donc un effort pour lui répondre en souriant.

« Ecoute Hermione, c'est tellement soudain. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à réaliser, je pense… Quoique, d'un côté ça ne devrait pas me surprendre, tu aimes tellement les cours, quoi de plus naturel que d'avoir une aventure avec McGo… Je veux dire, le professeur McGonagall. »

La Préfète sourit à son ami, il avait eu la même réflexion que Sophie, elle se mit soudain à appréhender le moment où ils allaient se rencontrer, ils allaient être infernaux à eux deux… Elle imagina aussi la rencontre des jumeaux Weasley avec Gavin et Steven, avant de se rappeler que ce serait impossible, un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux au souvenir de son ami défunt. Ron capta ce regard et crut qu'il avait dit quelque chose de déplacé.

« Je suis désolé, je voulais pas te vexer ou…

- Non, non c'est rien, je voulais juste te demander de ne dire à personne ce que tu viens de découvrir, enfin…

- Je comprends, t'inquiète pas. Et puis Harry est au courant, non ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Je pourrai en parler à quelqu'un…

- Merci, Ron. »

Les deux Gryffondor retournèrent devant la Grosse Dame, ils se séparèrent après un dernier remerciement de la part d'Hermione et de dernières excuses de la part de Ron. La brune sourit en se disant qu'il avait interrompu quelque chose entre elle et Minerva. En parlant de son amante, celle-ci devait sûrement s'inquiéter… Elle pressa donc le pas pour la rejoindre au plus vite.

La Préfète trouva son professeur sur son lit, visiblement pensive. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, Minerva avait les yeux inquiets. Mais quand elle vit le sourire rassurant que lui lançait la jeune femme, elle se sentit soulagée.

« Comment ça s'est passé ?

- Tout va bien, il ne dira rien.

- Mais comment il l'a pris ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, bien je crois… »

Minerva fronça les sourcils.

« Tu crois ? »

Hermione se lova dans les bras de l'Animagus.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout se passera bien. »

L'aînée eut un léger sourire, ce devrait plutôt être à elle de réconforter la brune, après tout c'était elle qui avait le plus d'expérience non ? Minerva serra la brune dans ses bras un peu plus fort, pour lui montrer qu'elle était là.

« Oui, tu as raison. »

Hermione passa distraitement ses doigts sur l'avant-bras de l'autre sorcière.

« Et si on reprenait là où on en était ? »

Alors que la Préfète s'apprêtait à l'embrasser, l'Animagus prit sa baguette pour fermer la porte à l'aide d'un sort, ce geste fit sourire l'autre sorcière.

« Juste au cas où… »

Pendant que les deux sorcières continuaient leurs activités, Ron était étendu sur son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil, dans sa tête les pensées ne cessaient de tournoyer. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit d'à côté, où dormait paisiblement son ami Harry. Comment pouvait-il dormir en sachant que leur meilleure amie était en couple avec un de leurs professeurs? Ce n'était peut-être pas si grave, après tout ? D'ailleurs, sa sœur était en couple avec une Serpentard, et pas n'importe laquelle, c'était Pansy Parkinson, donc le fait qu'Hermione soit avec McGonagall ne devrait pas lui poser tant de problèmes que cela…

Ron soupira pour la énième fois, il devait quand même avouer que cela le perturbait un peu de savoir que la brune était avec quelqu'un, dans son for intérieur il avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait avec elle, tout le monde le pensait, à commencer par sa propre mère. Il fallait croire qu'ils s'étaient tous trompés. Le roux se sentit un peu déçu, mais lorsqu'il pensa à sa petite amie Lavande, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il était bien avec elle, il était heureux… Il savait qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, mais cela pouvait arriver, il avait l'impression de tenir à elle un peu plus chaque jour.

Le roux passa distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux, il faudrait qu'il ne parle à personne de sa découverte inattendue de ce soir. Et surtout pas à sa petite amie, qui avait la réputation de ne pas savoir garder un secret… Or il savait que c'était faux, quand il le fallait elle savait tenir sa langue. Cependant, il avait promis à Hermione, il n'allait donc pas lui en parler… Le Gryffondor se dit qu'il était heureux que le Survivant soit au courant, il pourrait ainsi lui parler dès demain, il avait besoin d'un regard extérieur, d'un autre point de vue.

Ron se demanda depuis quand Harry savait pour la relation d'Hermione… Elle avait dit que cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'elles étaient ensemble, mais cela ne l'avançait pas vraiment. Le rouquin ferma les yeux, il fallait qu'il trouve le sommeil… Il aurait toutes ses réponses demain, et il était plutôt impatient d'en parler avec son meilleur ami.

Il essaya toutes les techniques que lui avait apprises sa mère pour s'endormir au plus vite, il essaya de faire le vide dans sa tête, ce qui était peine perdue, il essaya de compter les Hippogriffes, technique qui marchait relativement bien quand il était enfant, mais là encore ce fut un échec…

Cependant, il parvint enfin à trouver le sommeil vers deux heures du matin…

**A Suivre.**


	16. La Première Dispute

**Chapitre 16**

**La Première Dispute.**

Ron se réveilla le lendemain, il mit un certain temps à comprendre pourquoi il avait envie de se lever si vite. Soudain il se rappela que la veille il avait appris que sa meilleure amie n'était plus célibataire… Le roux jeta un regard vers le lit de son meilleur ami, il était vide… Pour une des premières fois de sa vie, il se leva rapidement. En un temps record il se prépara, une fois cela fait, il descendit jusqu'à la Salle Commune où il trouva Harry dans un fauteuil près du feu. Malgré son estomac qui criait famine, il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il n'eut besoin que d'un regard pour comprendre que son ami savait qu'il était maintenant au courant de l'aventure de leur meilleure amie.

« Hermione m'a dit de te rendre ça. »

Le Survivant lui tendit la pile de parchemins qu'il avait laissée tomber la veille dans la chambre de la Préfète.

« Ho. Merci. »

Harry lui sourit amicalement.

« Elle t'a aussi dit… »

Ron laissa sa phrase en suspens, regardant autour de lui pour être sûr que personne n'intercepte leur conversation.

« Oui… »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux Gryffondor. Ce fut au tour d'Harry de regarder autour de lui, puis il se tourna vers le rouquin, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

« Alors ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils.

« Alors quoi ?

- Bé, tu les as surprises non ? »

Le jeune Weasley hocha la tête, se demandant où l'autre sorcier voulait en venir, ce dernier se rapprocha encore plus pour lui parler.

« C'était qui au-dessus ? »

Les yeux de Ron s'élargirent sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Harry ! s'exclama-t-il, choqué par la réflexion de son ami.

- Quoi ? » répondit innocemment ce dernier.

Le rouquin secoua la tête devant l'air toujours aussi curieux du Survivant, puis il le regarda soudainement avec un sourire.

« C'était McGonagall qui était au-dessus…

- Je m'en doutais ! »

Les deux amis se mirent à rire avant que Ron ne parle à nouveau.

« D'ailleurs, où est Hermione ?

- Elle révise à la bibliothèque…

- Encore ? Décidément, elle ne changera jamais… »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Non, c'est juste qu'elle ne peut plus travailler le soir… »

Un autre fou rire secoua les deux joueurs de Quidditch.

« Allez Harry, allons manger… Je meurs de faim. »

Les deux amis partirent donc en direction de la Grande Salle. Durant le trajet, ils ne parlèrent que de Quidditch, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la salle, où Ron aperçut son professeur de Métamorphose assise à la table des professeurs. Malgré lui, il se mit à rougir en se souvenant de la veille au soir. Harry sourit devant le teint de nouveau couleur tomate de son ami, et l'entraîna jusqu'à leur table où ils prirent place à côté de Seamus.

À la table des professeurs, la rougeur du Gryffondor ne passa pas inaperçue auprès du Directeur, qui se tourna vers sa collègue, assise à sa droite.

« Y a-t-il une raison pour que le jeune Weasley se mette à rougir en te voyant, soudainement ? »

Albus reçut de la part de l'Animagus un magnifique regard noir.

« Albus, quand vas-tu cesser de me rendre la vie impossible ? »

Le sorcier prit un air innocent.

« Moi ? Te rendre la vie impossible ? Mais jamais voyons… »

Minerva grogna avant de lui répondre.

« Tu sais très bien pourquoi il agit ainsi… »

Le Directeur eut un large sourire.

« C'est vrai… Mais cela aurait été tellement plus drôle de te l'entendre dire… »

Il se mit à rire, sous le regard impuissant de sa collègue, qui se disait qu'il devenait de plus en plus fou chaque jour. Le professeur de Métamorphose regarda en direction de la table des Gryffondor, Ron avait repris une teinte relativement normale, tandis qu'il mangeait comme quatre. À sa gauche se tenait Harry, qui parlait avec Ginny, mais cette dernière semblait plus absorbée par une certaine Serpentard qui se trouvait à la table des Serpents. L'Animagus soupira, elle aussi aurait bien aimé pouvoir regarder Hermione à volonté, mais cette dernière était partie à la Bibliothèque, ou écrire une lettre à son amie Sophie, elle ne savait plus trop… Sûrement les deux. La sorcière regarda à nouveau le jeune Weasley, elle avait cours avec les Septième Année de Gryffondor dans l'après-midi, elle espéra que tout se passerait bien, qu'il ne ferait aucun gaffe ou qu'il ne se comporterait pas bizarrement. Heureusement, tout se passa bien cette après-midi-là, comme durant tous les autres cours qu'elle eut avec les Gryffondor durant le mois.

Minerva était dans son bureau, elle regardait par la fenêtre, c'était une belle journée de mai. Le parc était rempli d'élèves qui marchaient ou profitaient du soleil tandis que les oiseaux chantaient et que deux ou trois créatures aquatiques faisaient leur apparition à la surface du lac. La sorcière se mit à repenser à ces années où elle était élève… Elle ferma les yeux comme pour mieux s'en souvenir, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione devienne sa pensée principale. Inconsciemment elle posa son front contre les carreaux, cela faisait près de trois mois qu'elles étaient ensemble. Elle aimait la jeune Gryffondor, elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, mais était-ce suffisant ? Après tout, elle était beaucoup plus vieille que la jolie brune… Devait-elle lui voler sa jeunesse ? En avait-elle le droit ?

Soudain, tous les doutes qu'elle avait refoulés depuis le début de leur relation surgirent sans crier gare. Elle sentait la tristesse et le remords la submerger, lorsque soudain la jeune femme qui hantait ses pensées entra dans la pièce. Elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle l'entendit fermer la porte et s'approcher d'elle.

« Ça ne va pas ? »

L'aînée se tourna vers elle, et Hermione sut qu'effectivement quelque chose la tracassait.

« Minerva ? »

La Préfète se rapprocha d'elle et posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de l'autre sorcière. Elle sentit son cœur se briser lorsque son amante retira son bras de quelques centimètres.

« Minerva ? »

Hermione essaya d'ignorer la boule qui commençait à se former dans sa gorge.

« Je… J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non ! Non… Hermione, ce n'est pas toi… »

La brune fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

« C'est juste que … É coute, j'ai réfléchi… À nous… Et… »

Hermione ferma les yeux, comprenant enfin ce qui lui arrivait, d'un côté elle s'était attendue à cette conversation, mais elle avait espéré qu'elle ne vienne jamais.

« Et ? »

Minerva caressa la joue de la Préfète, le regard triste.

« Je suis si vieille… Et… Hermione… Enfin…

- Non ! Ne dis pas ça…

- Mais je ne veux pas… Essaie de comprendre, je risque de mourir avant toi… La logique veut que…

- La logique ? LA LOGIQUE ? s'écria la jeune Gryffondor. Mais il n'y a pas de logique en amour… Sinon ce ne serait pas si merveilleux…

- Mais…

- IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS… Sauf si tu ne m'aimes plus…

- Bien sûr que je t'aime… Comment peux-tu douter…

- Alors pourquoi se poser des questions ? Je t'aime et tu m'aimes, ça suffit…

- Ce n'est pas si simple…

- Bien sûr que si, c'est simple ! s'exclama Hermione qui commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. La vie est courte, bordel ! On sait ce qui peut arriver ! Une mort stupide est vite arrivée, ça reste une mort quand même ! Alors je dis qu'il faut en profiter tant qu'on le peut encore…

- Hermione…

- NON ! Je ne veux pas entendre. »

Sans attendre, Hermione quitta le bureau de son professeur de Métamorphose, en pleurs, sous le regard triste de Minerva qui sentait ses larmes couler aussi. Minerva aurait voulu lui courir après, mais elle eut peur que quelqu'un la croise en train de pleurer, courant derrière Hermione qui pleurait aussi. De rage, elle frappa le mur qui se trouvait à proximité, mais cela eut seulement pour effet de lui faire mal.

Hermione, quant à elle, courait dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans savoir où aller exactement. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un lui courait après, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une main l'attraper, elle se retourna, pleine d'espoir, pensant que c'était Minerva, mais elle fut déçue en voyant Ron face à elle. Le rouquin l'entraîna dans une salle de classe vide. Il dut attendre une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que l'autre Gryffondor ne parvienne à articuler un mot.

« Min… Minerva… »

Ron, qui tenait toujours la brune dans ses bras, sentit la colère s'insinuer en lui… Qu'avait-elle fait ? Pourquoi avait-elle fait souffrir sa meilleure amie ?

Le roux dut attendre encore quelques minutes avant qu'Hermione ne parle à nouveau et ne lui explique toute l'histoire. Les deux Gryffondor restèrent une bonne heure ensemble, jusqu'à ce que la sorcière se soit enfin calmée, ayant malheureusement raté presque une heure d'Histoire de la Magie. Ils rentrèrent discrètement, mais leur fantôme de professeur ne sembla pas remarquer leur retard. Seul Harry les regarda avec inquiétude, mais Hermione ne semblait pas disposée à parler au brun. Ron, quant à lui, ne savait pas s'il devait parler au Survivant de la part de leur meilleure amie. Malgré la curiosité du jeune homme, il respecta le silence d'Hermione.

Cette dernière se rendit soudain compte que le cours suivant était Métamorphose, elle regarda Ron, qui comprit dans la seconde ce qui tracassait la brune. Le roux prit la main de son amie pour la consoler, elle le regarda en souriant pour le remercier, puis fit un signe de tête pour lui dire qu'il pouvait mettre Harry au courant de ce qui venait de lui arriver. Ron hocha la tête, puis se pencha vers le Survivant.

Hermione, quant à elle, se demanda si elle allait se rendre au cours de Métamorphose. Aurait-elle envie de revoir Minerva ? Supporterait-elle de la revoir après leur première dispute ? La brune regarda ses mains, de toute façon l'amour n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille, se disputer semblait normal. Pourtant, cela lui faisait tellement mal, elle regretta soudainement de s'être emportée avant que sa Directrice de Maison n'ait fini de lui parler. La Gryffondor décida donc d'aller malgré tout dans son cours, mais elle n'allait pas lui adresser la parole. Oui, voilà, elle ferait ça.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, Harry passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, ça va s'arranger ! »

La Préfète lui sourit, mais ne lui répondit pas. Le Survivant n'en tint pas compte, il marcha avec ses deux amis de Gryffondor jusqu'à la salle de Métamorphose. Hermione se sentit protégée durant le trajet, en effet, avec Harry d'un côté et Ron de l'autre, elle avait l'impression d'être entourée de ses gardes du corps. Une fois devant la salle de classe, elle ne sentit pas aussi stressée qu'elle l'aurait pensé, même si ses mains tremblaient légèrement.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva, droite et fière comme toujours, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne semblait pas aussi affectée qu'elle par leur dispute. Une fois qu'elle eut ordonné aux élèves de rentrer, elle se dirigea jusqu'à son bureau sans adresser un regard aux Septième Année. Le professeur sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort tandis qu'elle s'approchait de son bureau, car elle savait que lorsqu'elle allait se retourner, elle devrait faire face à Hermione. Elle prit donc une grande inspiration puis se tourna vers ses élèves, elle trouva tout de suite sa Préfète, celle-ci regardait le sol et avançait, entourée par ses deux amis, jusqu'à sa place. Soudain, elle croisa le regard de Ron, celui-ci la fixait avec fureur, ses yeux semblaient lui lancer des éclairs. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu avec un tel regard… Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était au courant de leur dispute, et qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir son amie. Harry, quant à lui, avait adopté la même technique qu'Hermione, il l'ignorait tout simplement.

À aucun moment durant le cours elle ne put avoir ne serait-ce qu'un simple contact visuel avec la Préfète, qui bien sûr ne participa pas et ne lui adressa pas la parole. Tandis que l'heure touchait à sa fin, Minerva se demanda si elle retiendrait Hermione à la fin du cours pour lui parler, cependant le regard noir de Ron l'en dissuada. Elle décida qu'elles auraient une conversation dans la soirée, elle espéra seulement que ses deux amis ne décideraient pas de rester avec elle dans ses Quartiers.

Harry sembla avoir la même idée, car il lui demanda si elle voulait qu'ils restent avec elle lorsqu'elle rentrerait le soir même.

« C'est gentil Harry, mais il faudra bien qu'on en parle à un moment ou à un autre…

- En tout cas, si tu as besoin de nous Hermione, tu sais qu'on est là.

- Merci Ron. »

Plus tard, Minerva se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec une boule au ventre, elle avait deux épreuves prévues pour elle ce soir. La première : Hermione, la brune allait sûrement se placer de telle sorte qu'elles ne puissent quasiment pas se voir, sa seconde épreuve serait Albus, nul doute qu'il était déjà au courant de ce qui s'était passé et elle n'était pas encline à entendre ses reproches, elle s'en était déjà assez fait elle-même…

L'Animagus s'assit à sa place, puis jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Gryffondor, mais fut surprise de ne pas voir le Trio, ni Ginny. Elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'Albus lui expliquait pourquoi ils n'étaient pas présents.

« Ils viennent de partir il y a cinq minutes, ils sont arrivés assez tôt ce soir.

- Ha. »

Elle n'ajouta rien, n'étant pas d'humeur, malheureusement pour elle Albus fut assez silencieux lui aussi, il discuta quelques temps avec le professeur Bibine, qui était à sa gauche, mais ne lui adressa pas la parole. L'absence de réaction de son Directeur lui fit plus mal que s'il lui avait fait des reproches. La sorcière soupira, se disant qu'il était grand temps d'avoir une conversation avec Hermione.

**A suivre …**


	17. Nuit Blanche à Poudlard

**Chapitre 17**

**Nuit Blanche à Poudlard avec ses discussions …**

Hermione était dans ses quartiers lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte, elle fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir à cette heure-ci. Elle se leva, abandonnant son devoir de Potions presque fini, et alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de trouver Minerva de l'autre côté de la porte, habituellement elle entrait sans frapper… Soudain elle se rappela que tout n'était pas normal entre elles. Les deux sorcières se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux avant que la Préfète ne s'efface pour que son professeur puisse entrer. Elles s'assirent sur le lit de la plus jeune, toujours sans s'adresser le moindre mot. Hermione se tordit les mains, se demandant si elle devait parler en premier, elle détestait la tension qu'il y avait entre elles. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Minerva ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais voulut la devancer.

« Je… commença l'Animagus.

- Je suis désolée Minerva, je n'aurais pas dû agir si brusquement. »

La sorcière la plus âgée lui sourit doucement.

« C'est moi qui m'excuse.

- Non, c'est moi. Tes réflexions étaient légitimes… Je comprends ton point de vue, et j'aurais sûrement le même à ta place.

- Et moi je comprends le tien aussi… »

Un autre silence s'installa entre les deux amantes.

« Donc… On fait quoi ? demanda la brune.

- Que veux-tu faire Hermione ?

- Tout de suite ? Je voudrais t'embrasser, puis te faire l'amour toute la… »

Cependant, la jeune Gryffondor ne put finir sa phrase que déjà Minerva l'embrassait. Hermione sourit contre ses lèvres tout en passant ses bras autour du cou de sa Directrice de Maison.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, Hermione était dans les bras de son amante, leurs mains étaient tendrement enlacées.

« Tu dors ? lui demanda l'Animagus.

- Non. »

La brune sentit l'autre sorcière rire.

« Tu sais que demain on a cours toutes les deux…

- Oui, je sens qu'on va avoir l'air fatiguées. »

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de sourire.

« Harry et Ron ne vont pas arrêter de me chambrer…

- Tiens, en parlant de tes amis… Je suis contente que ça aille mieux entre nous…

- Quel est le rapport avec eux ?

- À chaque fois que je croisais Ron dans un couloir, je crois qu'il avait envie de me jeter un sort. »

La Gryffondor se mit à rire de bon cœur.

« Tant que ça ?

- Oh oui… »

Hermione se blottit un peu plus dans les bras de Minerva.

« Je ne veux plus passer une autre journée comme celle-là.

- Moi non plus… » répondit le professeur.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce durant quelques minutes.

« Donc, tout va bien entre nous…

- Oui, tout va bien. Je ne veux pas te perdre, on est toujours ensemble. »

Hermione sourit et embrassa son amante.

« Parfait, dormons maintenant, ça pourrait être utile. »

Le couple s'endormit pour quelques heures. Le lendemain ce fut Minerva qui se leva en premier pour retourner dans ses appartements afin de se préparer. Pendant ce temps, Hermione se rendit dans la salle commune pour rejoindre ses deux amis, mais elle ne trouva que Ginny.

« Hermione, lui dit-elle, comment tu vas ?

- Très bien, merci.

- Heureuse de l'apprendre, car hier tu ne semblais pas dans ton assiette.

- Oui, je… heu… »

Hermione hésita, que devait-elle lui répondre ? Pouvait-elle lui dire que cela était dû à une dispute de couple avec leur professeur de Métamorphose ?

Ginny répondit à sa place.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de tout me dire Hermione, je comprends que tu aies tes secrets … »

La brune se sentit coupable, bien sûr qu'elle avait ses secrets, mais Harry et Ron étaient au courant, elle considérait Ginny comme une amie à part entière, elle devrait donc lui en parler aussi… D'autant plus que la rousse lui avait parlé de son aventure avec Annika durant l'été. Hermione lui sourit, puis vit Harry et Ron descendre les escaliers pour les rejoindre.

« Je te raconterai, lui glissa-t-elle avant que les deux Gryffondor n'arrivent à leur hauteur.

- D'accord, merci. »

Dès que les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent, ils virent qu'Hermione semblait aller beaucoup mieux. Harry lui fit un clin d'œil, puis entraîna Ginny pour aller manger, tandis que la brune et Ron étaient plus en retrait.

« Ça va mieux ? demanda le roux.

- Oui, on a parlé. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Mouais, lui répondit-il, pas vraiment convaincu.

- Ron, je t'assure, ça va mieux.

- J'espère, je n'aime pas te voir comme hier… »

La brune lui sourit, touchée par sa remarque. Elle savait que Ron avait un côté plutôt possessif et surprotecteur, dont elle avait vu Ginny faire les frais l'an dernier lorsqu'elle sortait avec Dean, cependant elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il agisse de même pour elle. Elle sentait donc que pour lui, elle faisait partie de sa famille.

La fin de l'année se passa sans incident notable, le dernier match de Quidditch eut lieu durant une belle après-midi de mai. Le match était décisif pour les Gryffondor, et après deux heures de rude combat, ce furent les Lions qui remportèrent la victoire, ainsi que le championnat de Quidditch de Poudlard. Harry tenait fièrement la coupe, heureux de pouvoir quitter son école sur cette victoire, il sentait qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il était tellement heureux et tellement fier, il laissa ensuite ses coéquipiers toucher la coupe qui leur avait échappé depuis la troisième année du Survivant. Il vit du coin de l'œil Ginny sauter partout, heureuse elle aussi… L'an prochain, la benjamine des Weasley serait le nouveau capitaine. Il y eut une fête mémorable dans la tour de Gryffondor, jamais on n'avait vu une fête comme celle-ci… La plupart des élèves passèrent une nuit blanche, et furent reconnaissants à leur Directrice de Maison de n'être pas intervenue pour leur dire de stopper leurs activités.

Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry se retrouvèrent ensemble dans la salle commune, installés dans des fauteuils, encore excités de la victoire de leur équipe.

« Tiens Hermione, tu n'auras pas passé la nuit avec ton amour… »

La brune sourit devant la remarque de Ginny, qui était au courant de sa relation avec leur professeur.

« C'est vrai, mais bon j'ai une excuse, on a gagné la coupe de Quidditch !

- C'est vrai…

- Et puis je me rattraperai ce soir.

- On n'a pas besoin des détails Hermione, s'exclama Ron.

- Désolée. »

Le quatuor eut un bon fou rire avant de reprendre finalement leur sérieux.

« Et toi Ginny, comment elle l'a pris Pansy ?

- Bah, ça va… Elle est confiante car Serpentard est bien engagé pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

- Elle a raison, dit Harry.

- Mon Dieu, Harry, Ron… vous vous rendez compte que c'est notre dernière année à Poudlard ? »

La voix d'Hermione résonna dans la pièce, laissant ses amis silencieux. Ils avaient en effet du mal à croire que c'était fini, qu'ils allaient devoir quitter Poudlard d'ici un mois. Ils allaient devoir quitter ce château qui les avait hébergés durant sept années, mais aussi ce château qui avait vu la Coupe des Trois Sorciers, ou la défaite de Lord Voldemort.

Se sentant de trop, Ginny décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'essayer d'aller trouver le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps, Harry, Hermione et Ron étaient plongés dans leurs souvenirs, se sentant tristes de savoir qu'ils n'allaient plus jamais revenir à Poudlard.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un jour j'allais être triste de ne plus pouvoir aller en cours, s'exclama Ron au bout d'un moment.

- Crois-moi, c'est une surprise pour nous aussi… »

Ils se mirent à rire nerveusement.

« Que comptez-vous faire l'an prochain exactement ? demanda Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai reçu plusieurs propositions de la part d'équipes de Quidditch pour le poste d'attrapeur, j'ai aussi envie d'essayer de faire Auror… lui répondit le Survivant.

- Moi, je vais sûrement travailler pour Fred et George…

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, leurs affaires marchent plutôt bien et ils ont besoin d'engager quelqu'un, ils me l'ont proposé il n'y a pas longtemps et je dois avouer que je suis assez tenté…

- Ça serait super ! Et toi Hermione, que comptes-tu faire ? »

Hermione soupira, la question à mille Gallions…

« Je ne sais pas, il y a tellement de choses que j'ai envie de faire ! Je vais peut-être entrer au Ministère de la Magie, mais…

- Mais ?

- Il y a une semaine, Minerva m'a dit que le professeur Flitwick allait sûrement prendre sa retraite…

- Et tu aimerais bien reprendre le poste pour rester avec elle ? demanda Ron.

- Oui voilà, d'autant plus que l'enseignement m'a toujours attirée, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir être professeur ici…

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Ça me semblait si inaccessible !

- Quelque chose d'inaccessible pour toi, Hermione ? J'ai du mal à le croire… lui dit Harry en souriant.

- Et tu deviendrais professeur quand ?

- Oh, pas tout de suite, si je décide de reprendre le poste il faudra que je fasse quelques études en Sortilèges…

- Tu les connais tous, Hermione ! s'exclama le roux.

- Je sais, mais je veux attendre un peu quand même. »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête.

« Donc Harry, que décides-tu ? Quidditch ? Auror ?

- Ou professeur… dit-il timidement.

- Professeur ? Toi aussi ? demanda Ron.

- Oui, le professeur Dumbledore m'a proposé d'être le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Quelle surprise… lui répondit le rouquin en riant.

- Je sais, mais du coup je ne sais plus où donner de la tête.

- C'est simple Harry, tu fais partie d'une équipe de Quidditch tout en suivant ta formation d'Auror, et tu deviens professeur plus tard…

- Et je vis quand dans tout ça ? »

Ils se remirent à rire, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir pour les trois amis.

« Non, je pense que je ne ferai plus de Quidditch…

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Hermione. Pourquoi ?

- Pour moi le Quidditch c'est Poudlard, c'est Gryffondor… Je ne me sens pas capable d'intégrer une équipe pro… »

Hermione hocha la tête, tandis que Ron commençait à s'endormir sur le fauteuil.

« Je vais faire ma formation d'Auror, puis je postulerai pour être professeur.

- Et peut-être qu'on travaillera ensemble ! »

Harry prit un air horrifié.

« Mon Dieu, j'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! Te supporter encore ? »

Hermione lui jeta un coussin à la figure.

« Merci Harry, ça fait toujours plaisir.

- Mais je rigole Clochette !

- Il y a plutôt intérêt… »

Les deux amis discutèrent encore pendant une dizaine de minutes, puis décidèrent d'aller se coucher, ils n'oublièrent pas de réveiller Ron, qui s'était déjà endormi.

**A suivre … ( pour le dernier chapitre de cet Fic ! )**


	18. La fin de Poudlard

**Chapitre 18**

**La fin de Poudlard n'est que le commencement**

Hermione s'allongea avec satisfaction dans son lit, aux côtés de Minerva, qui avait eu l'excellente idée d'y dormir malgré son absence. Elle se lova contre son amante, puis ferma les yeux, profitant de ce moment d'intimité. Cependant, une petite heure plus tard, elle sentit l'Animagus se lever ; malgré ses protestations endormies, l'autre sorcière quitta ses quartiers en expliquant qu'elle avait une réunion. La brune soupira, elle n'arriva pas à se rendormir après son départ. Ce fut donc avec une seule heure de sommeil au compteur que la Gryffondor se leva. Après s'être préparée, elle rejoignit la Salle Commune, qu'elle trouva dans le même état que lorsqu'elle l'avait quittée, une heure plus tôt. Dean et Seamus parlaient toujours dans un coin, elle se joignit à eux, attendant qu'un de ses amis se lève ; malheureusement pour elle, ils ne semblaient pas décidés à le faire de sitôt. Hermione partit donc dans la Grande Salle en compagnie des deux Gryffondor réveillés. Ce ne fut que vers onze heures du matin qu'elle vit Ginny. Les deux amies partirent parler dans le parc en attendant le réveil d'Harry et de Ron.

Hermione soupira, c'était fini, voilà, elle allait quitter Poudlard, plus jamais elle ne retournerait dans l'établissement, du moins pas en tant qu'élève… Elle avait mis les choses au point avec son professeur de Sortilèges, il partirait à la retraite dans trois ans, lorsqu'elle aurait fini ses études de Sortilèges. La brune regarda son diplôme, elle avait eu tous ses ASPIC. Elle finit de ranger ses affaires en silence. Une fois que ce fut fait, elle rejoignit Ron et Harry, qui se tenaient dans la Salle Commune, entourés de leurs valises. Ils se regardèrent en silence, puis Lavande, Dean et Seamus les rejoignirent. Les Gryffondor partirent ensemble jusque dans la cour, où tous les élèves attendaient pour rejoindre le Poudlard Express. Tous les élèves de Poudlard se dirent au revoir, ainsi qu'à leurs professeurs. Hermione alla saluer tous les enseignants, puis finit par aller voir Minerva, elles se saluèrent conventionnellement avant que la brune ne parte avec ses amis qui l'attendaient. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour regarder l'Animagus, elles ne passeraient pas longtemps séparées, elle le savait. En effet, elles avaient prévu de se voir durant les vacances. Après un dernier sourire, Hermione se tourna pour monter dans le Poudlard Express.

Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione, il se mit soudain à réfléchir en pensant à Sophie. Durant l'été ils allaient enfin pouvoir être en couple… Il pourrait la voir tous les jours… Un sourire béat se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il entendit Hermione rire à ses côtés.

« Toi, tu penses à Sophie… »

Le Survivant se mit à rougir.

« Et alors ? Parfois tu as la même expression quand tu penses à elle. »

Ginny se mit à rire, accompagnée par Ron. Ce dernier avait en effet décidé que son dernier trajet à bord du Poudlard Express se ferait aux côtés de ses amis et non de Lavande. Cette dernière avait été un peu vexée, mais avait accepté son choix. Cependant, Pansy fit un choix différent, car elle vint chercher Ginny à la moitié du trajet pour que cette dernière se joigne à elle. La rousse n'hésita qu'une seule seconde et se leva pour la suivre.

« Alors Harry, tu as décidé de ce que tu allais faire avec Sophie, tu vas lui dire que tu es un sorcier ? »

Le Survivant soupira, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à cette question…

« Tu vois, je pense attendre la fin de l'été pour voir comment ça se passe. Mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que si on est encore ensemble lorsque je partirai pour mes études d'Auror, je lui dirai… »

Hermione lui sourit.

« Je pense que c'est une sage décision.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas que ce soit moi qui lui dise qu'on est des sorciers ?

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Une fois qu'ils furent arrivés à la gare, Hermione, ainsi que le Survivant, partirent saluer toute la famille Weasley. La brune vit qu'ils ne semblaient toujours pas au courant de l'identité de la petite amie de la plus jeune. En lui disant au revoir, la brune fit promettre à Ginny de lui écrire pour voir comment l'annonce de sa relation avec Pansy allait être prise par sa famille. L'ancienne Préfète-en-Chef de Gryffondor partit rejoindre ses parents qui l'attendaient. Tandis qu'elle traversait la barrière pour passer dans le monde moldu, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de nostalgie. Sa mère lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la réconforter.

Une fois rentrée chez elle, Hermione passa voir Sophie. Cette dernière lui sauta au cou pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue, les deux amies parlèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi, essayant au maximum d'éviter le sujet Steven. Cependant, la sorcière avait une arme imparable pour cela, il lui suffisait de prononcer le nom d'Harry et son amie discourait sur son petit ami durant des minutes entières. Les deux amoureux avaient prévu de se voir le lendemain en tête à tête.

« Il m'invite au restaurant… C'est tellement mignon ! »

Hermione sourit devant l'air rêveur de la brune. Dans la soirée, la sorcière vint de nouveau chez Sophie, où cette fois-ci elle trouva également Gavin, Charlene et Juliette. Elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'absence de Steven était toujours présente dans tous les esprits. Cependant, ils passèrent tous une excellente soirée.

L'été d'Hermione fut magnifique, tout comme l'avait été le précédent. Il fut malgré tout quelque peu différent, elle passa du temps avec ses parents, ses amis mais aussi avec son amante. Les deux sorcières avaient l'habitude de se retrouver chez la plus âgée, qui avait son propre manoir. Comme Minerva le lui avait promis, elle lui montra sa bibliothèque privée, avec des livres à perte de vue. Pendant ce temps, Harry et Sophie passaient tout leur temps ensemble, le sorcier avait même rencontré les parents de la Moldue, ce qui était de toute façon inévitable au vu du temps qu'il passait dans la maison de Sophie.

Harry tenait dans ses bras sa petite amie, qui somnolait doucement. Le Survivant, en revanche, était parfaitement éveillé, en effet il avait décidé d'annoncer à Sophie qui il était réellement le lendemain après-midi. Il avait conscience qu'elle se posait beaucoup de questions à son sujet, il lui était aussi reconnaissant de respecter son choix de ne pas lui en parler dans l'immédiat. Harry passa distraitement sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie, cette dernière gémit de contentement avant de se redresser et de le regarder avec envie. Ils se sourirent avant de s'embrasser.

Le dernier jour des vacances arriva trop vite pour tout le monde, Hermione devait dire au revoir à Minerva, qui repartait à Poudlard pour préparer la rentrée, tandis qu'elle-même devait se rendre dans son petit appartement de Londres, où elle allait passer ses trois prochaines années en vue d'obtenir son diplôme de Sortilèges avancés. Cependant, les deux amantes avaient déjà un rendez-vous de programmé pour la semaine suivante. Après un dernier baiser, Hermione transplana jusque chez elle, où ses parents l'attendaient, pensant qu'elle revenait d'un après-midi chez Ginny. La brune ne put s'empêcher de sourire à cette idée. En effet, elle savait que la rousse était en ce moment même avec Pansy, l'ancienne Préfète se souvint de la lettre que lui avait envoyée Ginny en lui annonçant que ses parents, ainsi que ses frères, avaient très bien pris l'annonce de sa relation avec Pansy. Hermione, quant à elle, n'avait pas encore dit à ses parents qu'elle était amoureuse, et en couple avec son ancien professeur de Métamorphose. En les saluant, elle se dit que peut-être elle le leur annoncerait dans l'année qui arrivait, il fallait qu'elle en parle avec sa compagne avant.

Quelques maisons plus loin, Harry entra chez Sophie la boule au ventre. Le Survivant emmena sa petite amie jusque dans le salon, où ils s'assirent sur le canapé.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

- Oula, ça a l'air sérieux. »

Involontairement, il serra sa main plus fort.

« Ça l'est. Écoute Sophie, il faut que tu saches quelque chose sur moi…

- Je t'écoute, lui répondit-elle, nerveuse.

- Voilà, donc tu as dû t'en rendre compte, mais avec Hermione on est assez secrets sur notre école, on n'aime pas trop en parler… »

Sophie hocha la tête pour confirmer.

« En fait, c'est parce que c'est une école spéciale.

- Spéciale ?

- Oui, pour des personnes qui ont… comment dire… un don. »

Sophie fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son petit ami.

« Nous avons des pouvoirs… Nous sommes en fait des sorciers…

- Des sorciers ? s'exclama la brune, comme les sœurs Halliwell ?

- Les sœurs qui ?

- Ben Halliwell… Charmed… Prue, Piper et Phoebe ! C'est une nouvelle série télé… »

Harry se mit à rire.

« Sophie, je suis en train de te dire un truc super important, arrête de raconter des bêtises.

- Mais enfin, c'est toi qui en dis ! Des sorciers, et puis quoi encore ! »

Le Survivant soupira, il s'était attendu à une telle remarque, il sortit sa baguette.

« Je vais te le prouver. »

Il leva sa baguette, la pointant en direction d'un livre qui se trouvait sur la table et qu'il fit léviter jusqu'à lui. Il vit Sophie sursauter, puis regarder le livre, lui, sa baguette, lui, le livre…

« Je… »

Mais elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Harry posa le livre à terre et prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes.

« Je te l'ai dit, nous sommes des sorciers, Hermione et moi… Mais ça ne change pas qui on est, je veux dire, je t'aime toujours autant… »

Sophie hocha la tête, mais il lui fallut quelques minutes avant de pouvoir parler à nouveau.

« Donc… Votre école...

- Nous a appris à nous servir de la magie.

- Waouh…

- Je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- De te l'avoir caché, mais il faut que tu comprennes qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'en parler…

- Je comprends très bien, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça explique beaucoup de choses. Mais… Tu retournes dans ton école demain ?

- Non, nous avons fini nos études, je vais partir pour apprendre à devenir Auror.

- C'est quoi ? Un métier de sorcier ?

- Oui, c'est un métier qui consiste à attraper les Mages Noirs.

- Les Mages Noirs ? Tu veux dire qu'il y a des Mages Noirs ?

- Oui, malheureusement, comme partout il existe des fous… Des tueurs… »

Harry passa plus d'une heure à raconter des histoires sur le monde de la magie, il lui raconta aussi son passé avec Voldemort, de la mort de ses parents jusqu'à la bataille qui avait eu lieu en juin de l'an passé.

« Harry, je ne te cache pas que ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup…

- Je sais, mais je voulais que tu saches, Hermione aussi le voulait. »

Ils se sourirent avant que Sophie ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Donc en fait tu es le sauveur de l'humanité ?

- Sophie…

- Non, non, si j'ai bien compris mon petit ami est un héros ! »

Alors que le Survivant allait prendre la parole, il fut coupé par une troisième personne.

« Je savais qu'elle le prendrait comme ça. »

Le couple se tourna vers Hermione, qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Hermione ! s'exclama Harry, depuis quand tu es là ?

- Je viens tout juste d'arriver. »

La sorcière vint s'asseoir à côté de Sophie en lui souriant.

« Ça va ?

- Oui, je pense… Il va me falloir un petit moment pour digérer tout ça… Mais sachez que rien n'a changé pour moi, vous êtes toujours les mêmes… »

Les deux sorciers sourirent, heureux de la réaction de la Moldue.

« Tu sais Harry, je pensais que Sophie aimerait bien faire un tour de balai… »

Cette dernière se tourna vers son petit ami, visiblement intriguée.

« Balai volant ? C'est possible ?

- Oui, et Harry est très doué avec… Il ne t'a pas raconté ?

- Non, pas vraiment… »

Avant que le sorcier n'ait le temps de protester, son Éclair de Feu apparut devant lui. C'est ainsi qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il se retrouva sur son balai avec Sophie, qui se cramponnait fermement à lui tout en regardant avec admiration son village vu de haut.

Hermione sourit en les voyant s'envoler. Elle partit donc chez elle, laissant ses deux amis profiter de leur dernière nuit ensemble de l'été. La brune entra dans sa chambre, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à ses valises, tout était prêt pour son aménagement le lendemain. La sorcière prit le cadre qui se trouvait sur sa table de chevet, la photo était celle que Sophie lui avait envoyée pour Noël. Plus d'un an était passé depuis ce fameux après-midi piscine. Ils avaient tous changé, Juliette était maintenant dans l'équipe de volley de la région et était rémunérée pour pratiquer le sport qu'elle aimait. Charlene était partie en Australie avec son frère pour travailler comme jeune fille au pair, Gavin commençait ses études de médecin. Hermione avait beaucoup ri lorsqu'il lui avait appris qu'il partait étudier la médecine, mais elle se doutait que ce choix était dû en grande partie à la mort de Steven. Depuis ce jour, Gavin n'avait plus été réellement le même. Son choix de vouloir sauver des vies n'était donc pas une surprise. La brune espéra qu'il pourrait s'en remettre un jour, car il était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, et il méritait d'être heureux. Elle regarda à nouveau la photo, et plus précisément Sophie, elle aussi avait changé, maintenant elle filait le parfait amour avec Harry, son sorcier de petit ami. De ce qu'elle avait pu voir, elle semblait avoir accepté la nouvelle. La Moldue allait partir à Londres elle aussi, faire des études de biologie. Ainsi, elle pourrait se trouver à proximité d'elle et de Harry.

Pour finir, il ne restait plus qu'elle sur la photo. Comme tous ses amis, elle avait changé, elle allait commencer ses études en Sortilèges pour pouvoir reprendre le poste de professeur à Poudlard, où son amante travaillait. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle avait encore du mal à croire qu'elle était en couple avec Minerva McGonagall. Et pourtant, le bracelet que cette dernière lui avait offert pour Noël ne cessait de lui rappeler, chaque jour, qu'elle était amoureuse d'elle.

Hermione alla mettre dans son sac le cadre qu'elle chérissait tant, puis elle partit s'allonger paresseusement sur son lit, elle entendait vaguement ses parents s'agiter à l'étage au-dessous. Habituellement elle n'aimait pas ne rien faire, mais en ce dernier après-midi de l'été c'était ce qu'elle trouva de plus approprié… Elle laissa alors son esprit vagabonder sur l'année qui venait de se dérouler, mais aussi sur celle qui allait arriver…

**Fin !**

_**P.S :**__ Merci beaucoup à tous mes lecteurs, reviewers et surtout à Inkfire qui supporte ma fic depuis plus d'un an ) _


End file.
